


Team FLME: Volume 7

by Super_Human456



Category: Original Works, RWBY, Team FLME
Genre: Construction, Depression, F/M, M/M, Slave Trade, Slavery, Trooper - Freeform, Vacuo (RWBY), Vale - Freeform, Volume 7, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Human456/pseuds/Super_Human456
Summary: Scatter, beaten, lost, afraid.  After the Battle of Canary, Team FLME and friends do their best to live off of the scraps of their defeat while grieving for their losses.  However, Onyx waits for no one to grieve, not even himself.Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.  All characters from RWBY are own by Rooster Teeth.  All RWBY OCs within this story are owned by me.
Relationships: Amethyst Eclairage/Apatite Eclairage, Clay Rubrum/Raleigh Rubrum, Ember Ignis/May Fumi





	1. A Step Backwards

Inside a darkly lit room, Onyx’s room with in the Citadel, the lord sits, shirtless in his chair. Some quick memory flashes hit him as he remembers the day of the Eclipse. He remembers Fred, Primus, and all those dead or scattered. He clenches his head in a bit of pain. He then looks forward and sees a set of battle armor, the same he wore when Primus was killed. He glances back to see his robes on the bed, folded. He sighs and stands up. Different shots of him placing on the chest plate over a tunic are shown along with vambraces and metal leg armor. 

Finally, Onyx looks over the helmet in his hands. He shakes slightly but still places it on his head and takes a deep breath as he does. 

The next shot is Roz Quarzo and Lavender Kristal placing candles around a room. The doors to the room open and in steps Onyx. Both women turn to him and nod. He nods back. He walks up to and around a table at the center of the room. On the table is the body of Shadow Ombre, hands brought together on his chest. Onyx walks to where he is above Shadow’s head and places his arms behind him. 

A side door opens in steps Damson Shade, however, he moves slowly. Both Roz and Lavender gasp at seeing he is caring Luna Ombre in his arms. Damson looks to Onyx with utmost sympathy and pain. Onyx nods and gestures to Shadow’s body. Damson slowly walks over and, with his tail, moves Shadow slightly to the left and rests Luna’s body besides her beloved. He then interlocks the hands. 

The main doors open again and this time, Tyrian Callows, Hazel Rainart and Vincent Stier walk into the room. Hazel nods at Onyx who nods back. Hazel then closes the doors as everyone gathers around the bodies. Tyrian places his hand on Damson’s shoulder. Damson stands besides Onyx on the lord’s left followed by Tyrian and then Hazel. On Onyx’s right is Roz, Lavender and then Stier. 

Onyx: We are here today to honor the hero that was Shadow Ombre. Many would consider him as a monster, a villain in history. But not us. Shadow understood what it meant to be driven. To do whatever was necessary to complete his mission. Even if it meant…questionable decisions. But, regardless of his past, to us, he represented determination, honor, and heroism. And now, we let our friend rest beside what drove him the most, his beloved Luna. For we know not how she perished, but we do know is that we will not let their sacrifice be in vain. We will push forward, we will complete our mission. For them. And now, we let them rest among the rest of our martyrs, while we uphold their values. 

Onyx presses a button along the side of the table and it slowly descends down into the floor. A slow pan upwards shows dozens of other tombs lining the wall, all previous lieutenants of Salem and Onyx from across time. 

Onyx: Sintu, Amon. Rest easy, my friend. 

As the bodies descended and were enclosed in the floor below, their names were engrained on the panel over their bodies “Shadow and Luna Ombre: Friends, Heroes, Champions”. Besides them is another tomb containing the name “Lavenza Volt: Noble Doctor, Tying to make the world a better place”. 

Onyx: Her Grace has…permitted all of you for leave for the rest of the day. Time to rest. Thank you. I…I hope he would have loved this. 

The groups nods and begins to leave. Tyrian still has his hand on Damson’s shoulder as they leave. Hazel leaves behind them along with Roz and Lavender. However, Stier is still standing there. Onyx notices the captain after he blows out a few candles. 

Onyx: Problem Captain?

Stier: He was my friend. A brother, even. And those…bastards. 

Onyx: I know. They will pay. In time unfortunately. 

Stier: Then there’s the last 500. They will most likely be questioning everything you say or do. What about them?

Onyx: Let them. They are only human. Rest up, Colonel. The war may have begun with the Fall of Beacon, but the headmasters know of our might. They will push us back. So, it is best that YOU push harder. Understand?

Stier: I…of course, sir. 

Onyx goes back to blowing out the candles.

Stier: Sir. (Onyx turns back to him) What guarantee will I have that my men stop suffering from your war?

Onyx: My war? 

Stier: Yes. Because it seems to me that the only thing we’re doing is killing. We have nothing else to show for. So, in reality, WHAT are we even fighting for? You clearly push on after a lieutenant dies so, what is driving any of this?!

Onyx: We are removing the pillars.

Stier: Pillars?  
Onyx: We’re taking down the world and rebuilding it. Tell me, Colonel, have you ever seen the grand chambers of a Mistrali temple before? (Stier shakes his head no) They are held up by pillars. Pillars of great strength, determination, power. It took wisdom and knowledge to construct those pillars and where exactly to position them. Those pillars are the structure, the backbone of the temple. But, when you remove one of those pillars, then people begin to worry. They believe their way of life is challenged and threatened, in which it is. 

Onyx begins to slowly walk towards Stier, whom is now backing towards the door. 

Onyx: One pillar is often seen as bad, worrisome. But, when you remove two pillars, then people really start to worry. They realize someone or something is behind this and get afraid. They begin to make rash decisions. Closing borders, joining a sworn enemy to feel safe. All the while, the temple slowly begins to crumble. As time progresses more and more pillars fall or are destroyed. And with that, the temple falls. 

Stier is up against the door at this point and Onyx is leaning down to match him at eye-level, still standing taller than he. 

Onyx: Now, that’s when people fall into chaos. Everyone runs around trying to find understanding in the world. And that’s when religion comes into play. (Whispering) And that’s when we rebuild. 

Onyx moves back away from Stier’s face, as the colonel now takes deep breaths in, letting his fear show. 

Onyx: Do NOT believe I am without drive and motive. And do NOT believe I will not push on after you leave this world. Now, good day, Colonel.

Onyx opens the door and pushes Stier back out of the room. Stier goes to his knees after the door closes and takes in deep breath, letting the utter fear take over his person. Once he calms down, he straightens out his clothing and moves his cybernetic arm and walks away from the room. 

Onyx, meanwhile, walks back to the tomb of Shadow and Luna and kneels down. He places his hand on the top and sighs to himself. Onyx pats the ground and closes his eyes, paying respect. He then stands back up and continues to blow out the candles in silence.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Inside a small cave, there is a fire brewing. A couple bags are along the ground as well. One can also see Ing’s baton, Eadwulf’s claws. Next to the fire is Llew Glas along with Eadwulf Fenrir and Ing Pugno. Ing’s left arm is in a makeshift sling after it was broken by Onyx. Eadwulf is still propped up against the back of the cave due to his lung injury. 

Eadwulf coughs a bit and Llew moves over to take care of him. She places her hand on his back to help him move but he raises his hand to stop her. 

Eadwulf: It’s fine, it’s fine. I’m ok.

Llew cocks an eyebrow in a questioning sense.

Eadwulf: Llew, I’m good. Trust me. 

A groan from Leia Burns is heard in another area of the cave. The three turn and see her working with some tools on a scroll. Once it fails to get a signal again, Leia throws the scroll down, almost shattering it. 

Ing: Maybe one of us-

Llew: Agreed. 

They both look at Eadwulf. 

Eadwulf: Yeah, yeah. 

Eadwulf slowly starts to stand up, he grips his chest in pain. Llew quickly moves beside Eadwulf and helps him up. He nods at her and walks over to Leia. 

Leia continues to work on the scroll as Eadwulf reaches her. She glances back, a bit of anger on her face. Eadwulf slowly moves to be in front of her. 

Leia: I don’t have time right now, Eadwulf.

Eadwulf: Calm down. 

Leia: I’m calm.

Eadwulf: No. You’re not. So again, calm down. 

Leia glares back at Eadwulf. He sighs and sits down on a crate across from Leia. He is about to speak but Leia beats him to it.

Leia: I don’t want to hear it right now. We just lost our best. My best friend. Honestly…my first friend. So don't tell me to calm down. Don't tell me some motivation bullshit and expect me to be better! 

Eadwulf slowly sinks to himself as Leia sees her action’s consequences.   
Leia: I’m just…on edge right now.

Eadwulf then stands up and walks right up to her and kneels down. He then hugs Leia. Leia, slow to react, hugged him back. Eadwulf then sat down besides Leia as she worked. Once the scroll doesn't come up with a signal again, she groans in pain again. 

Leia: I need tools. I need equipment. 

Eadwulf: Where can we get it from?

Leia: Burns Industries never got a foothold in Vacuo. So…Vale…would be the closest spot. 

Eadwulf: Oh…uh…

Leia: Yeah.

Eadwulf: You know, there could be a way that we-

Ember: YO! (They turn around to see Ember Ignis, May Fumi, Isaac Scorch and Violet Eclairage) We got dinner!

Leia and Eadwulf turn to one another nod and walk over.

The group is sitting around a fire eating the cooked meat of a dead deer. There isn't much conversation going on but they are all eating. 

Ing: So…anyone have a plan on what to do?

The group all stops and looks at one another. 

Ember: Plan? We just lost our best guy! We lost our ONLY chance! 

Ing: Well, we cant just live out here! We need to get home. 

Ember: We’re in hostile territory! No ways of communication. Barely any food. Barely any drinkable water. And we have to cross nearly 300 miles to get back to the capitol! And then what? We keep fighting? We will die! 

May: (places a hand on his shoulder) Calm down! Think rationally. 

Llew: We’ll die if we don’t. And we die if we will. But I hold Frederic’s idealism close. We have to take action despite the odds. 

Ember: And look where that got us.

May: Ember! 

Ember: I’m just saying. 

Violet: Hey! (Ember turns to her) You want to shut up so I can think? That would be helpful. 

The group goes silent. Isaac is clearly silently frustrated and gets up to walk around. He is thinking. 

Isaac: It’s been two weeks. We need to start moving back south. Help people move to the capitol. They have the resources we need to fight that army. 

Ember: Onyx or the troops?

Isaac: I think we took out a majority of Ombre’s army. And the Grimm are dangerous. But against such a large defensive position, we may stand a chance. 

Ember: Sure. Bigger question, how are we going to get back?

Eadwulf: The trains. 

Everyone turns to Eadwulf. May cocks an eyebrow.

May: Trains?

Violet: It’s how Vacuo controls a lot of the outer limits of the kingdom. It’s mostly meant for cargo from the Schnee mines but there are plenty of passenger trains. 

Leia: Where would the closet one be?

Violet: Well, we’re in the extreme north of Vacuo. That perfect sweet spot of technically inside and also not so outside the kingdom’s borders. 

May: And that means what exactly? 

Violet: It means…it maybe around a week’s hike to the earnest station. Schnee mines reached the Green Mountains. So, we gotta trek back to Volt’s lab and find a station nearby. 

Leia: That will still be a couple’s day train ride. 

Isaac: Plus all those people who will be in the wake of the storm that is Onyx.   
Ember: Isn't Vacuo a majority warrior? They can handle it.

May: Ember!

Violet: Hey, Fox. Haven may be gone from your home, but don't screw over my people because yours got screwed too. (Ember looks away) Yes. We are going to help those towns. Who knows, maybe some of those towns could give us supplies and food. 

Isaac: We’ll still need more. Additional fighters, mainly. 

Eadwulf: Doesn't the BIC have private security?

Leia: Well, yeah. But in order to do that, I will need to back in Vale and talk to my grandfather. 

Llew: Train lines do run throughout Vale. The Vacuo line doesn't stop until the main city in fact. 

Ing: Yeah, but those lines have been closed. The city's been on a hard lock down. 

Eadwulf: But not the outer towns. 

Violet: Eadwulf?

Eadwulf: I know Vale’s outskirts. I’m FROM Vale. (To Leia) I can guide you through the outside and to the capitol. 

Ember: So, so, wait a minute. If I’m hearing this right: You want us to ride trains, two of us to Vale, the rest to several small towns and “save” lives as we move back to the capitol?

Violet: It’s not the greatest plan, hell, probably a bad one, but we need to take action. We are in deep enemy lines and I’ve got my team to protect. As a huntress of Vacuo, I have citizens to protect. And as a person who just lost someone they love, I am going to avenge them. So, you can do one of two things here Ember. You can grow a pair of balls and come with us. Or you can stay here, and let the enemy come to you. Your choice.

Violet grabs Brisingamen and spins it around a bit before holding it over her shoulders. 

Violet: We leave in the morning. It’s a week’s walk. I want everyone to get ready to move out and move fast. 

Violet walks off and the group separates. Ing and Eadwulf go to their sleeping bags and go to sleep. Leia also rests beside Eadwulf and passes out. Ember still sits by the fire. However, May takes his face in her hands and she leans down and kisses him on the lips. 

May: It’s going to be ok. (Smiles) We’re get through this. We always do.

Ember: I know.

May: But do you believe it?

Ember lets the words hit as he watches May walk away from him and to her own sleeping bag. He sighs to himself and continues to watch the fire. Meanwhile, Llew and Violet are over away from the group. 

Llew: Are you going to be ok?

Violet: Llew. It’s been two weeks. I’ve…I’ve gotten over it. 

Llew: I’m sorry. Really.

Violet: I know. But that shouldn't be your priority. (Rests a hand on her shoulder) Get some rest. You’ll need all your strength to move on with tomorrow.

Llew nods and walks off. Violet takes a deep breath and looks over to the entrance of the cave. Leaning against one corner is Isaac, looking up to the night’s sky. He has two pictures in his hands: One if his old team and the other, himself and his brother one day as little children. He sighs and looks back up to the night sky.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Another dark void is on screen. A few sounds are heard like rocks falling or crumbling, crunching of boots, and a few sounds of birds. 

Male Voice 1: Oh damn! This kid’s still alive. 

Male Voice 2: Really?!

Male Voice 1: Yeah! He’s a looker too.

Male Voice 2: Knock it off man!

Male Voice 1: Just saying!

Male Voice 2: Think Negrero will want this one?

Male Voice 1: Definitely. Just think of the fights. And…other…

Male Voice 2: Shut up Rustikal. 

Rustikal: Just saying. 

The voices disappear and a first person perspective opens their eyes. The person coughs and slowly raises their hands into view. 

Rustikal: Hey Pretty boy!

The person slowly looks over to Rustikal and his partner, Gotisch. Rustikal smirks and jabs an electric baton into the person’s side. The person grips where the baton jabbed in pain. Finally, the camera pans out to reveal Frederic Scorch, bruised up with some blood along his forehead and a few scars along his face. 

Fred: (To himself) Oh God. 

Gotisch: Nice to see you’re awake. 

Fred looks back to the duo and Rustikal smirks back at the teen. Gotisch meanwhile looks annoyed. Fred begins to think about and summon his Guardian Armor. He throws a punch, expecting a fire blast but nothing occurs. He looks back at his hand and Rustikal jabs the electric baton into his chest again. Fred falls back along the wooden ground. He looks around and sees he is in a cage and with no power available. He looks over and sees Gotisch has the Scorch Blades besides him. 

Fred reaches out to control the dust inside and use his semblance but an electric shock goes off. Fred yells in pain and falls back onto his side. He finally sees he has a shock collar on. 

Rustikal: That ain’t happening. 

Fred: Where am I?

Gotisch: Welcome, to the Vacuo Slave Trade!

Fred’s eyes widen once he sees where he is. He is somewhere in Exanimum Fields, and there is a small city there. Several town homes are along several roads, different stores, auction huts and other buildings are lining the streets too. And too the far back is a massive arena were fireworks come from and several banners. Guard towers, posts and other forms a defense roam the area. 

Some of the people in the streets have the same shock collar he does and others are being sold into slavery by others. Fred looks on with utter fear, worry as all the different emotions fill his head. He attempts to summon his Guardian powers again. Fred gains red eyes and some form along his gauntlets but another electric shock forces him to stop. 

Rustikal: Not today little man. Welcome to your new life.  
Fred looks back at the arena, still with fear on his face. 

Fred: (To himself) Oh God. 

Cut to Black.


	2. Duties of Warriors

After the opening, a fade into the main group as they all stand along a railroad station. Two trains are also present and they have bags that are packed and ready to leave. Leia looks up to see the departure times. She takes a deep breath and turns back to her friends. 

Leia: We should be back soon. No more than a week, right?

Eadwulf: Right. 

May walks up to Leia and the two quickly hug. After the hug the two separate and Leia looks over at Ember. Ember nods and walks up to her and offers her a handshake. Leia looks into Ember’s eyes and rolls her eyes and hugs him. He hugs her back. The same is done with Eadwulf and his teammates. 

Eadwulf: I’ll watch her. You know that?

Ember: Yeah. You better.

Eadwulf chuckles and fists bump Ember. 

May: Stay safe, ok?

Leia: I know. The harder job is with you guys. Good luck.

May: Bout to say the same to you. 

May and Leia hug on another again. Violet also res over a hugs Eadwulf from behind. He hugs her back too. Ing also hugs Eadwulf which makes the Faunus hug him back too. However, Violet doesn't let go of him. He looks down at her and she looks up at him. Eadwulf offers a smile and slowly pushes Violet off of himself. Violet nods and steps back and looks at Leia.

Violet: You protect our big guy!

Leia: Wouldn't dream of otherwise. 

Violet nods in agreement. Leia and Eadwulf look at one another. 

Leia: Ready?

Eadwulf: Ready.

The two get onto their train and the rest of the group watches it head off. 

Isaac: We better get on our own path. 

Ember: Yeah. Let’s go. 

The group walks off and back to their own train. However, May does look back to see the train leaving the desert. She sighs and joins her fiends.

May: (To herself) Keep moving forward.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Inside a massive arena, Fred is dragged along the ground by Rustikal and Gotisch. As they are walking, other fighters can be seen around the room. Fred glances around and seems somewhat nervous. 

Rustikal: Hey, Negrero! We got one for you!

Fred glances up and sees a woman in ornate clothing. She is tall and has a large black cape behind her. 

Negrero: Really now? Him? 

Rustikal: We think he’s a fighter. Want a new one?

Negrero: Well, I am down a few. (Takes Fred’s chin in hand) And if he is such a fighter, then bring him to the arena. Let’s see him-

Fred headbutts Negrero and flings his arms forward to get out of Rustikal and Gotisch’s grip. He rolled forward and roundhouse kicked the two in the heads and began to run away. However, Negrero presses a button and everyone in the room with a collar is electrified. Negrero laughs as do the rest of the slavers. 

Negrero: That’s cute kid. But doesn't matter anymore. (to Rustikal) He is a fighter. Get him in the ring. Let him fight one of the others he hurt. 

The two smirk at one another and drag Fred once again into the main arena. Fred is strapped with a sword and shield and thrown head first into the arena. Fred slowly got up and saw dozens of people all cheering and shouting. Even a few people in the crowd had slaves of their own. Fed glanced up and saw that Negrero was in the crowds. She had a chamber above the rest. She then stepped forward to begin her announcements. 

Negrero: Friends, my friends! Our little Rustikal and Gotisch have brought us a new warrior! So please welcome the little man! (The crowds cheers) And so, let’s give him a nice big and warm welcome to our new friend by introducing him to our amazing friendly duo, Quartz and Bedrock! 

The opposing doors open and two large men step out. Each has their own armor on along with weapons. Quartz, the large pale man, has a massive battle axe and two swords on his back. Bedrock, the darker skinned of the two, has a giant hammer with daggers along his waist and an axe on his back. 

Fred looks up and sees Negrero smiling as the crowd warms up to her. Besides her is what appears as an advisor to her and the two that brought Fred in, Rustikal and Gotisch. 

Fred: I WON’T FIGHT!!!

The crowd then goes silent. Negrero slowly walks forward and raises and eyebrow and looks down at Fred.

Negrero: Clay. (Advisor stands) Did he just say “He’s not fighting.”?

Clay: Yes, ma’am. 

Negrero: He cant do that. 

Clay: I believe he just did, ma’am. 

Negrero glares back at Clay who slowly backs away. Negrero looks back down at Fred and presses a button. Fred and a majority of the other slaves in the area get a strong electric shock. Fred goes to his knee as the pain seeps in. He attempts to summon his Guardian abilities again, but the shocks prevent him from fully attempting. 

Negrero: How about this: You fight, and you and all these guys get to live. You don’t, then you can collectively die. Up to you. 

Fred waves his hands up, signifying her to stop. Negrero removes her finger from the button and the shocks stop. He stands up and grabs the shield and nods up to her, reluctantly agreeing to fight. 

Negrero: (Smiles) Have fun boys!

Fred enters his usual battle stance and stands firmly up. The two enemies look at one another and smirk and charge forward. Fred takes a deep breath, and slowly takes a step forward. He takes in another deep breath as he centers himself. Finally, Quartz reaches Fred and raises his axe to fight Fred. Fred blocks the axe with his shield and jumps up and throws a right hook directly across Quartz’s face. 

Quartz stumbles back and slightly glares at Fred. However, the hulking man then falls backwards, completely knocked out. The entire arena is completely stunned. No one is even moving at this point. Bedrock stops running up to Fred after he sees Quartz is down. Fred however, side flips through the air and slams the shield onto Bedrock’s head, knocking out the second foe. However, the strike seemed more powerful since there was a small shockwave after the hit and Bedrock went flying backwards across the arena. 

Again, the crowd is stunned. Rustikal and Gothisch look at one another with the upmost shock and surprise. Clay is in disbelief as well. Negrero looks back at the two whom captured Fred and smiles slightly. 

Rustikal: Ten-thousand. Five for each of us. Come on Negrero, seeing that, you gotta take this.

Negrero: He’s only of value if he finishes the job. 

Clay: He wont. 

Rustiakl and Gothisch look at Clay with confusion. 

Rustikal: And you say that because?

Clay: I think he’s far to noble to do that. 

The four return to look at the arena. Fred stands over them, not killing them. He looks back up to Negrero and her followers and glares at her. 

Negrero: He’s not killing them.

Clay: Told ya. 

Negrero: He’s a warrior! He’s suppose to kill! 

Fred continues to glare up at his captors. Negrero and Fred glare at one another, clearly having nothing but hatred in their eyes. Negrero reaches and grabs the electric shock button and is about to press it until Clay runs up and stops her from doing it. 

Negrero: Clay…what are you doing?

Rustikal: You dare to-

Clay: Ma’am. I’m not sure that you saw this, but the crowd loves this boy. If you kill him or the other slaves, wouldn't that create some sort of rebellious cause. What if all the ones with slaves here strike back and attempt to claim others. Wouldn't that break the economic system we have established here? 

Negrero: So…what do you want us to do with him? Let him live in the slums?

Clay: No. Let him be in my care. I can watch him. I can make sure he is loyal, the same I did to the slave that lives with me. 

Negrero begins to think on the matter. Meanwhile, the arena is still cheering and chanting for something to be done. Fred looks around, still gathering his surroundings in. He then looks back up to Clay and Negrero still talking. Clearly Rustikal and Gotisch are also annoyed by the conversation. However, Negrero stands up and holds the duo back before standing before the crowd. 

Negrero: People of Servus. Clearly, all of these gentlemen deserves to die. However, we are not savages. Young man, you will live. However, you are mine to control and weld. You will fight day in and day out and you will kill! Quartz and Bedrock, you two have disappointed me. However, consider this gratitude for your hours of entertainment throughout the years. But, next time, any of you decides to defy me, you will die. And, you will be responsible for all the others that die with you. 

Negrero waves her hand down and three men enter the arena, one of which is Clay. Two of them go after Quartz and Bedrock while Clay walks up to Fred. Fred says nothing but still pants, trying to calm down. 

Clay: Hello. My name is Clay. I’ll be your handler. 

Fred glares at Clay. Clay walks up and wraps his arm around Fred and slowly begins to walk away with Fred.

Clay: (Whispering) Listen. We’re going to do this right. I like you. So…trust me. We’re busting them out.

Fred cocked an eyebrow, silently asking what was going on. Clay smiles and slowly begins to guide Fred out of the arena. 

Clay: Trust me, kid. We need you here. 

Fred continues on in confusion but still follows Clay out of the arena.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Inside the Citadel, Onyx sits at the head of his conference room. As he is sitting at his table, the door opens and he glances up. Standing there is Roz and Damson. Onyx stands up and the two bow before him.   
Onyx: Due to the unfortunate lose of both Dr. Volt and General Ombre, we are forced to adapt to now roles. Ms. Quarzo, congratulations, you will be leading our military endeavors from here.

Damson: WHAT?!

Roz: Agreed! Sir, I am in no position to lead an army. And-and clearly the previous times running a military was not the best of the best. And-

Onyx: Ms. Quarzo. I need you to lead the men. Colonel Stier is to brash and unloyal. Ms. Kristal is only loyal to you and the money. You however, are loyal through and through. Loyal to your cause. A cause in which, I believe, will elevate you and this world to new heights. Whether you know it or not. 

Roz glances away, clearly not believing the statement at all. However, Onyx pays this no mind and looks down at Damson. Damson looks up to Onyx with some fear and yet all the confidence in the world. 

Damson: And me, Master?

Onyx: Not you directly. But someone else will be acting through you. 

Damson: (Fearful) No, no, no, no. 

Onyx: Damson. Bring him out.

Damson: I dont want to go back there. Not back to the dark place. Please, Master. The-the pain in there, (laughs) I think it will make me even crazier. 

Damson yells and clenches his head and goes to his knees. Roz looks at Damson with fear and confusion. She then looks over to Onyx and sees him with yet another natural reaction. Damson continues to yell and scream in pain as he stumbles back. Damson grabs the crystal table and almost breaks some of it off as he continues to fight through some sort of invisible pain. 

Onyx: Damson! Bring out The Doctor. 

Damson screams again and yells up to the ceiling. However, his eyes shrink and they suddenly change color from blue to yellow. He then falls over and coughs up some blood for a bit and grips his head in pain. He then slowly stood up and stumbles backwards a bit and then falls back down on one knee. Roz, still confused and somewhat concern, walks besides Onyx to see what has happened to Damson. 

Damson stays on the ground and grips his head with one hand. He glances around the room to get a bearing of his surroundings and then grips his chest, over his tattooed emblem on his chest. Damson turns back around to face his allies. However, his usual facial expressions are gone and now what appears as a timid man.

Onyx: Hello, Doctor. It’s been sometime. 

The Doctor: Lord Onyx. It has…how long have I been gone?

Onyx: Three years. 

The Doctor pulls his tail back and sees the cybernetic tail instead. 

The Doctor: Yes, that’s evident. 

The Doctor stands up and cracks his back and twists his torso to stretch. He then looks over at Roz and is somewhat stunned, yet she stunned all the same. 

The Doctor: Hello. I do not believe we’ve met yet. 

Roz: Dam-

The Doctor: Up, up, up. Please don't say that name. I just got back. 

Onyx: (To Roz) He is no longer Damson Shade. (The Doctor winces) He is The Doctor. 

The Doctor: It’s good to be back. And clearly I was brought out of retirement for a reason. 

Onyx: You will be heading all scientific endeavors from now on. 

The Doctor: Lord Onyx, I am a physicist. Why not let Lavenza handle that? Clearly he is more qualified than-

Onyx: Because Lavenza is dead. 

The Doctor stops. He glances around, letting the information hit him.

The Doctor: Oh. I see. Well, what would you have me do?

Onyx walks up to The Doctor and holds a holographic image up. The Doctor’s eyes widen and eyebrows raise. 

The Doctor: Oh. Well. That is quite the endeavor. Shouldn't be too hard. As long as I have the man power. 

Onyx: And you will. But for the time, my friend, there is quite a lot you need to learn. 

Onyx guides The Doctor out of the room.

Onyx: Ms. Quarzo. Rally our forces and continue pushing through Vacuo. Our next target is Shade Academy and we cannot-

Roz: Lord Onyx, what about the failure in Mistral? Should we hold until-

Onyx: Let Salem handle the rats. For now, focus on where she has failed and-

Onyx stops talking once he sees the look of fear from Roz and The Doctor. He turns around and sees Salem standing there at the doorway, not looking all too pleased. 

Onyx: Salem. It is ecstatic to see you again. 

Salem: Follow me. Now.

Onyx slowly glares at her but does so reluctantly, following Salem throughout the Citadel while his lieutenants watch in minor horror. 

Scene cuts to black


	3. Family Ties

After the opening, Fred is seen with Clay walking up to a small home along the roads of town. Clay walks up to the house but stops once he sees Fred is not moving. Clay has a questioning look to his face but Fred still glares at the man. Clay sighs and walks down to meet Fred face-to-face. 

Clay: Would you come inside? 

Fred glares back at Clay.

Clay: I will explain whatever questions you have inside. Trust me. (He walks up and whispers to Fred) I don't like it here either. Which is why I need you to help me get them out of here. 

Clay offers Fred a smile and Fred rolls his eyes and follows Clay inside. Once inside Clay takes off his shoes and again smiles at Fred. However, Fred just keeps the same look as before. Clay sighs and walks further into the house.

Clay: Hun! Home! And I brought a guest. 

Clay and Fred walk into the kitchen where there is another man standing at the sink. He has a similar shock collar on as Fred. The two men kiss on another before Clay turns back around to look at Fred. The other man smiles at Fred as well. 

Fred: So is that why you brought me here? To be some kinda…pet. 

Clay: Wha? 

Raleigh: No, no, no. Let’s start it down. My name is Raleigh Rubrum. Obviously you met Clay. The collar is just for show. My husband doesn't even have the detonator anymore. So, let’s sit down and talk. 

Fred glares and reluctantly agrees and sits down at the table with Clay and Raleigh on the other side of the table. Fred still keeping that constant scowl. 

Raleigh: Clay here is in league with Negrero Mavros. The head slaver of Servus. See, the city was founded just after the Great War. Some people around these parts weren't too thrilled about giving up their ways of life. So, rather than fight a war for it, the people moved to Exanimum Fields and set up shop here. 

Clay: However, some people living here grew tired of the slave codes. Which lead to us today. Servus is a cesspool of negativity. Grimm attacks are on the rise, more and more people are getting hurt and positive relationships between slaves and owners are…unwanted. 

Fred: So, rebellion?

Clay: Yes. 

Fred: And what makes you think I’ll believe you at all? You’re a slaver. 

Clay: Was. Raleigh showed me the horrors of that lifestyle. I…I cant do that to anyone else. So, will you help us….sorry what’s your name? This seems like the most talkative you've been since coming here this morning. 

Fred: Fred. Last name reserved until you can prove to me that I can trust you.

Clay: Deal. So, what can you do?

Fred: Do you know where my weapons are? 

Raleigh: Luckily, our boy here, is in charge of that. 

Clay: He’s right. Negrero places me in charge of categorizing and ordering weapons from the captures. Have them ship here. If they were with you, then they are in this house. 

Fred: Any tools?

Raleigh: All out in the garage. Hammers, nails, screws, a small welder out there too. Although I don't think it will be enough. Why? What’s wrong?

Fred: My weapons were…damaged. I need to fix one. 

As Fred says this, he feels his left shoulder where Onyx stabbed him. He shakes his head to get away from the memory. 

Fred: Furthermore, I need to ask you three things: What is the date?

Clay: Twenty-first of September. 

Fred: Shi…(To himself) Three weeks. It’s been three weeks since then. What the…

Fred shakes his head to get out of the thought and looks back up to his new found friends.

Fred: How many people have we got for this?

Clay: Quite a few. 

Fred: Ok. Now semblances. Can they work here?

Raleigh: Most of the time, no. These collars keep aura and therefore semblances suppressed a lot. If you think you got some fancy power to get out of here, then you are wrong. That’s why you need plans for these types of things. 

Raleigh laughs a bit but Fred glares at the man. Raleigh slowly drops his laugh into an awkward chuckle. Clay and Raleigh looks over at one another and Clay clears his throat to gain Fred’s attention. 

Fred: So…plan?

Clay: Well, you keep fighting. Don't kill. No matter what happens. You’ll be more of a strength to the others if you don’t. (Fred still looks somewhat unsatisfied) Tell you what, Raleigh will get you something to eat and drink. You must be hungry. I’ll go looking for your weapons. How does that sound?

Fred: They’re red wrist blades. 

Clay: Gotcha.

The two men move out to complete their tasks while Fred hunches over in his chair. Thankfully, he still has his red coat on and the rest of his clothes. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a picture of him, Violet, Ember, May, Leia, Eadwulf and Llew and Ing all at Beacon’s dance. He lightly rubs his hand over Violet’s face in the picture and looks at his teammates, all happy. 

Fred: (To himself) What have I done?  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Another black void slowly fades to a long elongate hallway. A lighting strike goes off and some crying is heard. Inside a bedroom, a very young Leia Burns is awaken by the storm. She is at least 4 years old and shudders at another lighting strike. She hides underneath her covers and another strike goes off, making her cry a bit. 

Leia: Mommy! Daddy!

Another lighting strike goes off and Leia shudders some more. 

Leia: PLEASE! I’m scared! Mommy! Daddy! 

The door opens and Cream and Maximillion enter the room. Maximillion looks more annoyed and angry than anything while Cream has some level of care on her face, clearly a facade. 

Cream: What is it sweetie?

Leia: The-the storm. It’s scary. I-I-

Cream: Oh, sweetie. It’s ok. It’s just a storm. Nothing to be afraid of. 

Leia: But…I am afraid. It’s scary. What-what if it destroys the house?

Maximillion: Your mother is right, Leia. You need to be strong, control the storm. Imagine that you can. Otherwise, you will never match to a Schnee. They maybe on top now, but with you running the company in the future, you will make sure we are on top instead. So, be strong. Or else. 

Leia: Daddy…I-I-I dont want-

Another lighting strike goes off and Leia clings onto her mother. Cream slowly pushes Leia off of her person. 

Maximillion: I don’t care what you want right now. If you want this storm to stop, then be strong enough to pretend the storm is gone. 

Cream: Get some sleep sweetie. Just ignore it. Goodnight.

Cream pecked Leia on the forehead and left the room with Maximillion. She slowly moved back underneath her covers. Fear still plastered on her face. Finally, another lighting strike goes off and she clenches her eyes in fear. 

Leia then opens her eyes and it is current day. She slowly raises her head off her hand which she was asleep on. Leia looks forward to see that Eadwulf had woken her up. She yawns and sits up and slightly slaps her face.

Leia: I’m up, I’m up. (Yawns) What’s up?

Eadwulf: We’re here. 

Leia looks out the window and sees a new train station reading “West Vale Station”. She nods and slightly slaps herself awake. 

Eadwulf: You’re weird, you know that?

Leia: Yeah. I got that.

The two gather their things and get ready to get off the train.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Inside a large cave like structure, Salem and Onyx are slowly walking throughout the passage. Finally, the two enter a massive chamber somewhere beneath the Land of Darkness. Onyx looks up and around the chamber and scoffs slightly.

Onyx: The old breeding grounds. Thought this area was dammed 20 millennia ago. 

Onyx goes to knee and scraps some of the dirt and some black ooze up from the ground. However, the sound of a portal makes him turn back to see Salem is gone. He looks around and sees her up on a cliff looking down at him. On the other cliffs, their lieutenants file in. Roz is with Lavender. Emerald and Mercury are also in attendance watching. Stier stands besides The Doctor and Hazel watch from the furthest cliff up.

Onyx: Are you planning to usurp me?

Salem: No. But I grow weary of your insults. Of your arrogance. So…prove to me you are still loyal and kill it.

Onyx: Kill what?

A door on the other side of the chamber opens and out steps a large Grimm, the same size of Onyx. The Grimm has two Beringel’s arms plus some bug like arms around its chest. It roars as Onyx looks at it a bit uninterested. He looks back up to Salem. 

Salem: I had Lavenza make this as an…entry exam. Needless to say, I cannot wait to see it in action. 

Onyx looks at the creature, still unamused. The beast roars and Onyx rolls his eyes in bored.

Onyx: Bow before Onyx, your master.

The beast roars and charges forward to attack. Onyx quickly raises his arm with is cannon and aims it at the creature.

Onyx: I said bow-

The creature grabs Onyx’s head and flips over the lord. The beast then throws Onyx into the stone wall behind him. The beast then lunges forward and grabs Onyx’s arms and slams him back into the stone wall, keeping him pinned. Onyx begins to struggle while in the pin. He looks over the creature’s shoulder and sees Salem, still watching. She slowly begins to smile with victory. 

The beast roars again but Onyx is able to break out of the hold and fire two rounds from his cannon into the beast’s chest, launching it backwards. The mutant then sprouts wings from its back and begins to fly towards Onyx. Onyx raises his cannon another however, he cannot fire it. He looks at it and sees metal is covering it with some magical hue around it. Onyx glares up at Salem as she smirks again with some magic remnants in her hands. 

The Grimm then slams into Onyx once again, crashing the lord back into the rock once again. The beast then punches Onyx up into the air. As Onyx falls back to the ground, the Grimm flies up and cuts some of Onyx’s shoulder with one of its bug arms before throwing Onyx back to the ground. 

The beast lands back where it first emerged and roars once again. Onyx slowly stands up and looks directly at the monster. He whips his fingers across his mouth to see actual blood for once. Salem chuckles to herself at the display as Mercury silently laughs. The monster roars again and charges forward only to lunge down towards Onyx. However, Onyx backhands the Grimm and launches it back to the other wall of the cave. 

Lavender is the most stunned, finally seeing Onyx in combat. Emerald is also slightly concern as Mercury has fear on his face. Salem looks from the beast back to Onyx. 

Onyx: You and your beast would do wise to remember! (He extends his blade from the cannon) I honed my skills in the pits of Evernight!

The beast roars again and charges forward as Onyx does the same. Onyx side flips through the air and cuts some of the beast with his blade. Before the monster can turn around, Onyx punches its back and spins back around to face it. He grabs the jaws of the monster and throws it into another stone wall. Onyx then rolls forward and uppercuts the Grimm before grabbing it by the throat and pulling its head towards his own.

Onyx headbutts the Grimm and then, using both hands, drops them both onto the ground. Onyx then grabs the beast’s upper arms and throws it again into another stone wall. Onyx extends his blade again and growls as he charges forward. Onyx swings his blade down, but the creature uses its arm to block and counter. The bug arms launch forward and slash across Onyx’s chest. Onyx’s blade crashes with the bug legs and the two swing at one another. 

The monster then leaps over Onyx who attempts to slash at him again. However, the creature leaps back onto the ceiling of the cave and roars again before tackling Onyx to the ground. Salem looks more annoyed than ever now. 

Salem: Finish him! 

The creature slams Onyx into the ground, but the lord stands up and runs back first into the wall, taking the creature with him. Onyx then begins to back up as the creature moves forward to attack. Onyx and the creature exchange a couple of blows and finally return to the certain of the little arena. The monster attempts to swat Onyx with his hand, but the lord blocks and slashes upward with his blade. 

After the creature stumbles back, it ducks under Onyx’s next strike. It then uppercuts Onyx and punches his head down. It misses its next punch which Onyx takes advantage of and slashes forward, making the beats stumble back. Onyx then runs up and kicks the monster in the jaw, forcing it back into the wall. He looks back up to Salem.

Onyx: If this is meant to be a challenge, then make it so. 

Salem: Tell that to him.

Onyx looks back to the monster only for the latter to grab Onyx’s head and bite down on its sides. Onyx winces in a bit of pain as the monster goes in for another bite along Onyx’s head. As the creature goes in for the third bite, Onyx grabs the jaws of the monster and uppercuts it. Onyx then slashes along the monster’s chest. After the beast reels back from the attack, Onyx grabs the bug arms of the monster. 

Onyx yells and kicks the beast in the stomach, ripping the arms off in the process. The creature roars in pain as Onyx throws the arms away, extends his blade and runs up to the monster and cuts right through its mouth, ending its life as the head shores through the air. 

After it lands, everyone present expect Salem is in awe, shock and horror. Onyx pants before standing upright. 

Onyx: Let that by a warning for anyone who would dare cross a gladiator of Evernight! They be human…(portal opens) or Grimm.

Salem appears behind Onyx. He looks at her and begins to walk away. 

Onyx: Your test are weak. Just just like you “tactical” mindset. 

Onyx keeps walking out of the arena. Salem slightly chuckles to herself. 

Salem: Do not forget, whom is the magic user.

Onyx: Salem-

Red link bands emerge from the ground and stab Onyx in his leg and slowly move up from under his skin. They occasionally and reposition themselves to avoid vital points. The bands latch onto Onyx’s arms and pull him down to his knees while he is screaming. Everyone else has a look of horror on their faces. Salem then pulls the bands back to her and they carry Onyx. Salem leans down to better look at Onyx on his knees.

Salem: Never forget, little brother.

Salem places her palms on his cheeks and ignites magic on them. Onyx screams out in pain as everyone in the cavern is forced to watch Onyx being tortured. 

Scene cuts to black, still with Onyx’s screams being heard.


	4. The Mind of Matter

After the opening, Fred is in the arena again, this time with the signature Scorch Blades. Fred side shuffles up to an enemy and kicks them in the face and the roundhouse kicks them to the ground. Another gladiator runs towards Fred and he back handsprings out of the way. Another warrior emerges behind Fred and raises a sword to slash down at Fred’s back. Fred raises his hands to his back and blocks the attack. He spins over the warrior and suplexs them onto the ground. 

He kicks the gladiator in the face after the latter attempts to attack again. The kick has enough power to knock the gladiator out and Fred is in the air and sees the last enemy charge forward to attack Fred once again. Fred lands and blocks the sword strike of the incoming soldier. He then sends two kicks into the enemy’s chest. Fred flips forward and does an axe kick to the enemy’s head, knocking him out too. 

Fred then looks up to Negrero and Clay. While Clay smiles, Negrero gives Fred a thumbs down, telling him to kill the other slaves. Fred shakes his head no and Negrero growls to herself and presses a different button. A door on the other side of the arena opens and two Beowolfs emerge. Fred enters his battle stance as the Grimm begin to slowly move onto the battlefield. One charges towards one of the knocked out warriors. Fred sees this and quickly jumps into action. 

Fred stands between the Beowolf and the knocked out enemy. Fred takes a deep breath and sees the Beowolf charge towards him. He extends his right blade, after switching the two since the original right blade was snapped off, and takes a deep breath. He attempts to summon his Guardian Abilities but stops once he sees the Beowolf lunge towards him. Fred yells and slashes upward, cutting the entire Beowolf in half. 

The other Beowolf lunges towards Fred on his left. Fred raises his left arm and uses it as a shield to protect himself from the Grimm. He takes his right blade and extends it, using his upgrade as well, making a massive fire dust blade and his stabs the Beowolf in the chest, killing it. 

Fred throws the body to the ground and looks back up at Negrero and glares at her. She looks more and more upset. Fred then walks off and out of the arena. 

Negrero: I’m going to kill that kid. 

Clay rolls his eyes. However, Negrero sees the other slaves in the ring standing back up. She leans back and smirks to herself. 

Inside the main holding for the gladiators, Fred walks through the place as a few other slaves pass him by. While some give him nods and smiles, other ignore him out right. However, he stops once he sees Negrero standing at the back of the room and her guards pushing slaves out of the way.   
Negrero: Quite the performance. 

Fred: Thanks. 

Negrero: Although, you still aren't killing. (Fred remains silent) I would have thought Clay would have broken you in by now. You know what happens when I don't get what I want in this town?

Fred cocks an eyebrow. Negrero slowly takes out an electric chock detonator. Fred sees it and begins to run towards her.

Fred: NO!

She presses the button but instead of Fred being shocked, everyone else around him are. Fred looks around in surprise and shock as everyone else is in pain but him and Negrero. 

Fred: How?

Negrero: Different calibration on yours. Now, listen closely, this is what happens when you don't kill them! 

Fred: Please. You’re going to kill them!

Negrero: No, no, no. I wont be. You will be. You don't kill in that arena, they die out here. 

Negrero snaps and two of her guards bring over one of the warriors Fred defeated. 

Negrero: Kill him. And the rest live. 

One of the guards walks over and hands Fred and handgun. He looks at it and then glares at Negrero. 

Negrero: Oh, and if you do attempt to kill me, (she flips over the detonator to a switch) this is a kill switch. 

Suddenly, everyone who is being electrocuted has a red dot glow on the collars.

Negrero: You shot me, their heads blow off. So do! Kill him! Now! 

Fred glances at the gun and can see all the pain that is around him. The shock and screams get louder and louder. Fred keeps glancing from the gun, to the slaves, to the one he’s suppose to kill. Finally, in a quick flash, he pulls the trigger and kills the defeated warrior. Negrero smiles to herself and lets go of the button as the other slaves are no longer in pain. She then walks out of the room with guards after one takes the gun from Fred. 

Fred quickly runs over to one of the slaves. 

Fred: I’m sorry. I didn't mean to-

Slave 1: Get away from me! I’ll just die too!

The slave gets up and walks away. Fred can also see the other slaves all turning away from him and trying to stay clear. Fred hangs his head down in shame. He looks at the gun and throws it into the wall, shattering it. Cut back to Fred’s face, he is slowly getting more teary eyed.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
In a small desert town, a couple of citizens are being backed into a corner by Grimm slowly moving in. Two Ombre soldiers chuckle while behind the Grimm, they are watching the Grimm terrorize this town. 

Ombre Soldier 1: Man, this is a much better gig than back in the army. 

Ombre Soldier 2: I dont know. They paid us quite the amount. 

Ombre Soldier 1: Well, yeah but-

The soldier is then shot in the face with a sniper round. The other quickly turns and sees May with Wonderland aimed at the soldier who she shoots. 

May: We’re clear guys! 

Violet rounds a corner with a sewer lid under her feet and lighting coming off of it. She uses her semblance to throw the lid and cut off the heads of three of the four Beowolves. Llew appears behind the townsfolk and she teleports them away as Ing rushes in and fires at the last one killing it. Ing smiles to Violet but a loud roar is heard. Both teens look down the street to see Ember backing away from a Beringel. The Beringel slams a hand down to Ember but he stabs the hand with his knife and kicks upward to better counter the Grimm. 

Finally, Isaac runs up and cuts the Grimm in half effortlessly. Ember has an annoyed scowl on his face. 

Ember: I’ve could have handled that.

Isaac: I know. But team work. It’s most effective at some points. 

Ember huffs as Isaac walks by. At the center of the street, the group gathers along with Llew and the mayor of the town. 

Mayor: We could not thank you all enough. Is there anything we can give you as payment?

Isaac: Well, there are a few things. 

Violet: Which we can discuss over some food? 

Mayor: Of course. Please, come, come.

The mayor guides the group out of the streets and to food and water. Ember meanwhile seems more annoyed than anything else. May places her hand on his shoulder and he glances down at her. 

May: Hey. You ok?

Ember: Yeah. I’m good. 

May: Ember? (He looks back at her) Don't lie to me again. And don't pull the same thing you pulled back at Canary. Please. Talk if something is wrong. 

Ember: Kitten. I’m good. Trust me.

Ember smiles at May which she returns. Ember leans down and pecks her cheek. 

Ember: After you?

May: Still such a gentleman. 

Ember: You know it, Kitten. 

May laughs a bit and walks off with her friends. Ember brings up the rear, still with some look annoyance on his face. However, it morphs into a face of worry and dejection as he sees May somewhat happy with their friends. He sighs to himself and keeps walking.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Back inside the Citadel, Roz is walking through the halls. She has her scroll out and is reading over communications from both Lavender and Stier. Stier is leading the last few soldiers of Ombre’s Army in Vacuo, slowly making their way from the Canary staging area to the capitol. Several different resource missions are also underway. 

Lavender was sent to a large construction project with a company of Ombre soldiers in order to develop a more “appropriate” base of operations in Vacuo. According to her, she needed supplies from Mistral and is there currently. Should be back to Vacuo any day to assist Stier. However, she then walks pasts Damson’s room and hears some screaming and something being thrown. She nervously opens the door to see The Doctor sitting at a desk with a lab coat on working on some form of math equations with some mechanical graphs and charts in the background. 

The Doctor quickly glances over and sees Roz. She is about to leave until the Doctor stands up.

The Doctor: Ms. Quarzo. This is an unsuspected visit. Please, come sit.

Roz: I wouldn't want to bother you.

The Doctor: Bother me? (Chuckles) Don't be ridicules. Please.

Roz reluctantly agrees and enters the Doctor’s room. She sits down besides the desk as he continues his work. However, he stops and laughs to himself slightly. 

The Doctor: Sorry. I, apparently, haven't had any interaction with anyone for three years, (chuckles) so, forgive me if my conversation skills are not the best. 

Roz: That makes two of us. 

The Doctor: Clearly. So…Lord Onyx tells me you are a revolutionary. 

Roz: I guess. Though not as much as I once was.

The Doctor: Yes, Adam Tarurs. Bastard if you asked me. Apparently he was found dead in Mistral yesterday. Good riddance. 

Roz: That is also true, yes. (Awkward silence) I’m sorry if I don't seem like a good conversationalist.

The Doctor: (Laughs) Nothing to be sorry about. I mean, I’m 30 years old and I could barely hold onto a conversation. 

Roz: Well, you don't look like a day over 17.

Suddenly, The Doctor’s eyes quickly change back to blue and he growls and bites the air in front of Roz. He reels back and his yellow eyes have returned. 

The Doctor: (Pants) Sorry. Sorry. The…others are trying to keep Damson under control. 

Roz nods a bit. 

Roz: How many do you have? 

The Doctor looks at her with a questioning face. Roz points up to his head. 

The Doctor: How many personalities? At least 10. Though Damson seems to have the most influence over them. Still, we do come out once in awhile. It just…took me three years to come out.

The Doctor laughs a bit before resuming his work. 

Roz: How did that happen?

The Doctor: Hm?

Roz: How’d you get like this? I mean, one minute I’m having a pleasant conversation with you and the next…well…Damson. 

The Doctor: Now that’s…a story. I wouldn't want to bore you with the details.

The Doctor resumes his work but he slowly looks back at Roz when he sees her reaction is unamused. 

The Doctor: Right. I did invite you here. Alright. Well, it started the day my mother passed. That day, my uncle, Tyrian Callows took me in. He trained, taught me how to fight and survive on Menagerie. 

As the above is spoken, scenes of a young Damson being taught by Tyrian are shown.

The Doctor: However, on my 15th birthday, my uncle had quite the treat. He got us a lead, a lead to someone I’d never thought I meet. My father. Plum Shade. And so, the offer was made and I grabbed at the opportunity. 

As the above is spoken, Damson is surprised and nods as Tyrian makes the offer. An image of Plum Shade is also shown, an old wanted poster. Damson grabs it and smiles up to his uncle who smiles back down at him. 

The Doctor: So we moved out. Past Kua-Kawa, past the deepest jungles in the island and out to the desert border. That was a hell of a walk. Sure we fought some Grimm here and there, chased down some pigs for food. But it was all worth it if I could meet my father. 

As the above is spoken, Damson and Tyrian set out and do exactly as talked about. They are walking through the mountain, jungles, killing animals and eating them. 

The Doctor: And finally, we made it to a small cliff where my father lived. And I couldn't be happier. 

Fade into the flashback as Damson looks back at Tyrian who nods. Damson runs up to the door and knocks loud enough so people could hear. The door opens slightly to show Plum on the other side. 

Plum: What the-(sees Tyrian) Tyrian. Listen man, if this is about the alimony money I know for the what’s his face called then-

Tyrian: This! Is your kid. 

Plum opens the door as Damson smiles up at him. Plum raises an eyebrow as he looks down at Damson.

Plum: Still not paying that alimony money. 

Tyrian: It’s just to met him. 

Damson: Hello, Father. 

Plum: Yeah, not now kid. Where’s his mother?

Tyrian: Dead. Eight to nine years ago. 

Plum: Huh. Ok. Well, other than him meeting me, what did you want?

Damson: You to come home with us. You know. Be a dad. 

Plum: Sure kid. I’ll do that. Just like how I did that whore you called a mother. 

Tyrian growls as Plum slams the door. Damson looks back at the door and he knocks. 

Damson: Father! Dad! 

Plum opens the door and slaps Damson off of the porch. Tyrian growls and attempts to stab Plum with his tail put is shot in the chest by Plum instead. Damson looks up to Plum and sees the man attempt to shoot Tyrian again. Damson grabs the arm with the gun.

Damson: Please! Father! You-you’re a dad! Shouldn't you-

Plum: What? Be responsible for you? Up yours kid. Hope the gal who I put you in died for a good cause. If not, then whatever. Now, (he shoves Damson off of his arm) let me kill this bastard. Still not giving you that alimony money.

The Doctor: (Narrating) And well…something inside me…snapped. 

Damson yells and runs forward and takes out two knives and tackles Plum onto the ground. Damson takes the two knives and begins to stab Plum over and over again. He begins to slowly start to chuckle and then laugh, enjoying the death of his father. 

Fade back into the room with Roz and The Doctor. Roz is horrified while The Doctor keeps focusing on his work. 

Roz: I’m sorry. 

The Doctor: Don't be. Bastard deserved it. It just…broke this (points to his head). A bit to deal with my mother’s death, my intelligence, my blood rage. All into different people. 

Roz: So…which is the real one?

The Doctor: No one knows. Some of them thinks its Damson. The rest either me or themselves. It’s just…not pleasant.

Roz: I’m sorry. I had no-

The Doctor: Like I said, don't be. 

Roz stands up and places a hand on his shoulder. 

Roz: For what’s it worth, I think you’re the real one. 

The Doctor smiles at her and Roz walks out of the room. 

Damson: (In The Doctor’s mind) She doesn’t. 

The Doctor: Shut up!

Damson: (In The Doctor’s mind) You know I’m right!

The Doctor: SHUT UP! 

The Doctor throws some material on his desk to the wall behind him as he growls and roars. Roz hears the cries and takes a deep breath and walks out. Focus in on the door as The Doctor screams one last time.


	5. Confessions

After the opening, a small bonfire is shown with May, Ember, Isaac and the rest of Team VILE sitting around. Food is on the fire and plenty of ammo is around the bags. The group is nearby the town they saved earlier that day and the added supplies comes from the mayor and the townsfolk. Violet is looking at a small map on her scroll as she eats while everyone else is just eating or having some back and forth. 

Llew: (To Ing) You are getting faster with your semblance usage.

Ing: Really? I mean, I could still work on the application. Plus with the broken arm I could-

Llew: Ing. It was just a compliment. 

Ing smiles up at Llew who smiles back down at him. 

Ing: You really think so?

Llew: Your training with Professor Theo shows it. 

Ing: Positive?

Llew: (Sighs) Ing.

Ing laughs a little. Violet, meanwhile, continues looking at the map with the train routes and nearby towns highlighted. She takes another bite from her bread and yawns a bit, still looking at the map. 

Ing: What’s up Vi?

Violet: Trying to judge the next town we should ride to. We could ride to Gull or to Dellium? Now Dellium is more populated but it could take longer time. Meanwhile Gull is closer. But we may not even get enough people to move down south with us. I mean, we’re already not getting enough to move down there anyway but…

As Violet continues to talk and explain her reasoning and choice behind a few key decisions here and there, Ember gets slightly annoyed. Finally, after a couple more minutes, Ember gets up and walks away from the group. May is the first to react and she stands up and walks after him. The rest of VILE see this but don't really react. 

Violet sighs and drops her head down into her hands as she yawns and takes in a deep breath. Ing places a hand on her back for support. 

Ing: You need some rest. 

Violet: I’m fine, Ing. 

Ing: You aren't though. 

Violet: Ing, now’s really not the time for-

Llew: Violet. Please. You need to come to this understanding. You are not acting like yourself. 

Violet: Llew, Ing. You guys know my backstory. And you know well enough that this is who I am. So either accept that or get lost. 

Ing and Llew look at one another. Ing has the most negative reaction of all. He looks back at Violet who is already looking at the map. Ing silently freezes some ice around Violet and makes an icy throne and he sits in it. 

Ing: Well, as Lord Icicle would say “It’s best to keep a COOL head in these CHILLING days!”. 

Ing laughs to himself at the terrible puns as Violet lightly chuckles. Ing sits down next to Violet and places a hand on her shoulder. Violet takes a deep breath as Llew also walks over to her. Violet takes a deep breath and looks down at the dirt. 

Llew: Violet, please. What’s wrong?

Violet: I…I loved him. He was great. He was brave, smart, fearless…everything. (She clenches her hands in a fist) He…

Violet slowly has tears in her eyes. She quickly wipes them away. She pulls her legs up to her chest as she looks back at the fire. 

Violet: And I never got to tell him that. I wanted to tell him so many times. Even if he didn’t return it. But that doesn’t matter now. I want to honor everything that he stood for. And if that means I have to take his mantle, I have to take on the challenge then I will. And it’s not just for him. It’s also for you guys. I’m your leader. It’s high time I act like one. 

Ing and Llew look to one another. Ing, still having a sympathetic look to him, places his hand on her shoulder as Llew does the same for the other side. 

Ing: It took you long enough to admit it. But you…you shouldn't lead his way. Fred was a great leader. But you can be too. 

Violet: But I have to be the best. And the best means-

Ing: The best means being the best YOU out there. Right Llew?

Llew: Please, don't destroy yourself with the stress of the job. That’s why it’s called a team. Everyone has input. Everyone holds value. It cant just be one way or the highway. 

Violet: But I-

Isaac: Violet. (The three look up at him) Trust me, as his brother, he would want you to run his team like YOU. You think I can lead? I can barely manage a group of three people myself included. But I know you can. And your mother knows. Give yourself some confidence kid. We all have given ours to you.   
Llew: Not all of us.

Llew looks back to see Ember staring at the moon. He has a small scowl on his face as May walks up to him and takes her hand with his. Ember looks down at May and she glances up at him. She looks back up at the moon and May can see the clouds covering the moon. She takes a deep breath.

May: We’re almost at ground zero. 

Ember: Ground zero?

May: First kiss. 

Ember: Please don't tell me you remember that crap.

May: Yeah. I do. Because I like remembering the good times. That even includes Canary.

Ember: Because you WANT to remember that living hell. 

May continues to look at the moon with Ember. She grips his hand even tighter and has a quick flash of Shadow back in the prison on Patch. That prompts her to tighten her grip even more so. Ember glances down at their hands and tries to calm her down. She turns her head towards the woods nearby the town. May slightly tugged on Ember’s hand. 

Ember: What is it?

May: Come on. I need you to come with me.

Ember: Kitten?

May glanced back, eyes piercing. Ember shut up and followed her wherever she lead. Isaac did see the two wonder off, but he already knew what was to come from it. A calling out. Ember and May entered the woods and began to walk around a bit. May was the one scouting ahead while Ember just unquestionably followed. Finally, the two came to a semi-small clearing in the woods. 

May tightened her vambraces and gloves as Ember just wondered around, the moonlight shining down directly on the spot. 

Ember: What are we doing here? We should be back. You should be resting. 

May: En guard. 

Ember: What?

Ember’s eyes widened as May drew her sword and swung towards Ember’s neck. Ember quickly drew his knives and used one to block the incoming attack. Ember looked back at May with some fear in his eyes as she looked just as determined now than before. Ember then backed away, getting away from her hold. 

Ember: Wait a minute.

May didn't listen and attempted to thrust her sword towards Ember’s head. Ember evaded the attack by side-stepping. May went in for another swing which Ember rolled out of the way to evade. As May goes in for another strike, Ember blocked it again and takes another step back to avoid a quick kick May threw at him. May goes in for another strike and Ember rolls away and lands in a small clearing with a waterfall on the other side. 

Ember turns back around and sees May going in for a lunge. Ember quickly blocks it with both his knives. May kicks him in the chin which Ember then rolls away from. 

Ember: Wait!

May: Shut up and fight!

May goes in for another slash towards Ember’s head. He ducks and accidentally trips May, making her roll forward. 

Ember: May?! (He walks up to her) May, are you ok? I didn't mean to-

May kicks Ember inches nose and he stumbles back as she gets up.

Ember: What the heck has gotten into you?! First you tell me to calm down and now here you are trying to cut me open?

May: What happened to you? Where’s the smile? Where’s MY Ember? Where is he damnit?!

May lunges forward again and she attempts to stab Ember again. He blocks both attempts and then swings his knives down to counter May’s sword. 

Ember: What are you talking about? I’m here!

May: No you’re not! He was determined! He was brave! Funny! He was someone I could always turn to, no matter what happened to me!

Ember pushes May off from the blades. She stumbles back and swings downward in a quick motion to clear the blade. 

May: Where is he?!

May lunges again to attack. However, Ember, after putting away one of his knives, catches her hand and keeps her sword away from his body. 

Ember: I’m here. Always have been. Don't think all because you’ve become this party’s optimist that makes you any morally higher than the rest of us!

May: You really don't get it, do you Ember?

May then attempts to knee Ember’s stomach but he backs away and avoids another one of her sword swings. May keeps attempting to swing and land a blow on Ember but he dodges them all. The two continue to attack and dodge until Ember pushes himself away from May so he can get better footing. 

May: You were putting pressure on all of us! The Ember I know wouldn't do that! He’d try to take the pressure off!

Ember: Pressure? 

May: Wanting to quit! Wanting to leave! You were abandoning us! Fred, Leia, Isaac. Me! And all for what?! The Ember I love WOULDN’T QUIT TILL THE LAST MAN!

May thrusts her sword towards Ember’s head but he doesn't even move. Her sword stops just before it lands its blow. Ember grips in and moves it down to his heart. 

Ember: What was I suppose to do? 

May: Mhm?

Ember: I had a family to look after. Two in fact. I had you…I had you to protect. 

Ember deactivates his aura and allows Wonderland to cut into his hand, drawing blood. 

May: Let go.

Ember: I just did what I had to do. 

May: You’ve said enough.

Ember: He would have done the same. He did do the same for the rest of us. Tell me, what should I have done. 

May: I’ve already said. 

Ember: (Teary eyed) What were any of us suppose to do? 

May: Let go.

Ember: How were we suppose to combat that?

May: I said let go!

May pulls back on her sword and Ember finally lets go. Ember looks at his right palm and sees it covered in blood. He looks back at May who is on the ground, letting the negativity get to her. 

May: I understand. And he did. He sacrificed everything for us. And I’m not talking about Fred. (Ember’s eyes widen) No matter how much of that is true. I just…I can’t take it anymore. This war…it will kill us. If it hasn't already. I thought that…if I was to die, I die alongside the people who gave me love for the first time in my life. But…I can't anymore. Fred’s dead. Leia is losing it and you…(she looks up at him) You gave me everything I could ever hope for. But you already fed it. And were already consumed by it. So…my dream died…just like it died years ago. 

May stands up and faces Ember. She slowly walks backwards towards the cliff and waterfall. 

May: You’ve changed Ember. Sometimes change is good. But in your case, it is not. Be a beacon. Not always a beast. And the worst part about all this…you still blame yourself. 

Ember: What? Blame myself for what?

May: Everything. Everything that happen that night. Fred told me back at Beacon. It wasn't your fault. 

Ember: I know it wasn't my fault.

May: It’s not your fault.

Ember: Yeah, I know. 

May: Ember, it’s not your fault. 

Ember: May, what are you-

May: It’s not your fault. 

Ember: May, I clearly don't see what you are talking about. This doesn't make-

May: It’s not your fault.

Ember: (Tearing up) May…?

May: It’s not your fault.

Ember begins to slowly tear up and walk towards her. She walks up to him as well. 

Ember: (Slowly crying) May…what are you-

May: It’s not your fault. 

Ember: (crying) Don’t FUCK with me, May!

May: It’s not your fault.

May hugs Ember as he breaks down in tears. She rubs his back as the tears quickly fall from his eyes. May and Ember go to their knees and May slowly tries to calm Ember down. He keeps crying, letting the emotional pain settle in. May stays with him as he keeps crying and breaking down. 

Ember: (Crying) I did it! I ruined everything!

May: No! No, you didn’t! It’s ok. Ssshhh. It’s ok. I’m here. I’m here. 

Ember begins to cry into May’s neck as she keeps massaging his back. 

Ember: (Crying) I’m sorry! I’m-I’m so sorry! I-

May: It’s ok. Let it flow. Let it out. 

Ember crashes back down onto May and the two just hold one another in their arms as Ember’s pain emerges more and more. 

Scene cuts to black.


	6. Homebound

After the opening, Lavender is seen with Farkas Barna, sitting in a massive council chamber location. Lupo Grigio is also seen standing to the side. 

Lavender: So, you certain these charges will work?

Farkas: You said you were working with an increase amount of metal supplied by some “associates” in Atlas. These are DIMEs. They will destroy much of the structure he has you building. Trust me.

Lavender: Well, if you are actually paying me this much then you better be right. 

Farkas: I am. We’re done here. 

Lavender: It’s been a pleasure. You know how to contact me.

Farkas nods as Lavender walks off and leaves the room. Another, larger Wolf Tribe member walks beside Farkas and Lupo.

Lupo: Sir?

Farkas: Trust me. Gris?

Gris Luop, the other member, looks up and nods. 

Farkas: Reinforce outside defenses. Send a hawk to Ignis. Tell him of the progress we’ve made. 

Gris nods and runs off. Farkas leans back and begins to sharpen his blade. Lupo sighs and walks away from the throne room to let Farkas conduct his work.   
________________________________________________________  
Onyx is seen inside a large room, the Evernight Training Room that Cinder once used to train from. He has his armor on and gauntlet at the ready. Along his arms and even some bits of his face are scarred up by Salem’s magical punishment from earlier. Onyx has his fists raised as he silently dances around a Beringel as it growls at him As the Grimm roars, it lunges towards Onyx, but he silently raises his hand to try to command the Grimm to stop. 

As the Grimm gets closer, he almost forcefully pushes the Grimm backs. Finally, the Beringel seemed to listen, and stopped itself from attacking Onyx. He looks at Onyx and turns its head as a questioning expression. It the roared again and was about to attack. Onyx then yelled back and stepped up to the Grimm. He yelled even louder and the Beringel began to slowly back away. Onyx yelled again, louder and louder. The Beringel continued to back away, somewhat fearful of Onyx. 

Onyx rolled again and forced the Beringel further back to the corner of the room. Onyx screams again and the Beringel cowers away from Onyx. 

Onyx: And that Nikko, is what we humans call, fear. 

Onyx walked up and pet the Beringel now known as Nikko. However, he felt a presence and turned around to see Salem standing at the entrance. 

Onyx: Is there a problem?

Salem: No. Just checking on your progress. 

Onyx: Other than scaring poor Nikko here, progress has remain the same. I still question why you have me complete these…tests.

Salem glares at Onyx and opens her palm with some magic underneath Onyx. He glares back at her.

Onyx: Threaten me, impale me all you want, dear sister. We both you know you will still keep me around. 

Salem: That is true. And I do need you to be prepared. 

Onyx: The Guardian lies dead. There is very little, if anything, separating us from the new state that we intend to make.

Salem: Do not be so certain.

Onyx: Meaning?

Salem: Ozpin…has returned. 

Onyx: (Waving away) Then we’ll kill him like we have before.

Salem: He has the Relic of Knowledge.

Onyx freezes. He lets the information dawn upon him. He grows in more of angry look before calming down and tightening his vambraces and waving her away. 

Onyx: Then we’ll ply it from his corpse after we kill him.

Salem: He has a silver-eyed. 

Onyx froze. He slowly glances back to Salem.

Onyx: Does he?

Salem: The daughter of Summer Rose.

Onyx: So…the stories are true. Well…more or less, little Ms. Fall’s…”reports”. Where is the old wizard? I’ll just kill him now and-

Salem: I dont want you going after Ozpin. 

Onyx: Then why tell me this?

Salem: Because…I want you to double your efforts. And get Vacuo to its knees before Ironwood comes to his senses. 

Onyx: You’re asking me to double my efforts. It’s been a month since the deaths of Dr. Volt and General Ombre. I cannot demand some of these men to work while they grieve. 

Salem glares at him. Onyx meanwhile glares back. 

Salem: You command the Dark Cabal’s military force. Use it. 

Onyx: I cannot make the men stop and advance straight to the capitol. I need them to maintain the established foothold in Canary and move into other more profitable land masses. Lavender has already given me her report from Project: Frollo. She is now recruiting workers for the mining operation. And…if the situation in Atlas becomes dire, IE, to the point where Ironwood is willing to fight back, I will be there…to send the City of the Clouds into Remnant’s core. Worry not, dear sister, everything you think is out of your control, is perfectly in place. 

Onyx begins to slowly walk away from the conversation and out of the room. Salem glances down and sees her youngest daughter’s stuffed dog attached to Onyx’s waist besides a chain containing what looks like white beads.

Salem: You still have Clara’s dog?

Onyx: Of course. I’d figure if there was anything that kept you check, it would be her. 

Salem: Myself, or you?

Onyx growls and turns back to Salem.

Onyx: I would assume a loving mother would be more than happy to see something that reminds them of their child. It’s a shame that it is their uncle who must continue their legacy. No matter how dark it has become. 

With that, Onyx turns around and walks out of the room, leaving Salem somewhat speechless.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
In the deserts of Vacuo, an Ombre soldier is firing at an unknown enemy. Another soldier joins the first, firing at the enemy. However, an arrow flies in and forces the second soldier into a wall. The first soldier looks over in a bit of fear as machine gun fire comes flying in over the troopers head. He takes cover behind a wall. He then peers over the wall and sees Apatite Eclairage flip and punch the soldier in the face. 

He stands back up and turns back and smiles once he sees his wife, Amethyst Eclairage walk up to the soldier and rip her arrow out of the soldier’s armor. 

Amethyst: What?

Apatite: Nothing, I just…happy to know you haven't lost your touch. 

Amethyst: Why would I exactly? I’ve been out in the field for years.

Apatite: I’m not saying you would. I’m just making a comment that-

Sienna: Ah hem!

The Eclairage’s turn back to see Professor Sienna Clayton and several other individuals behind her, all holding weapons. 

Apatite: Professor Clayton, is it really a crime to spend time with my wife. 

Amethyst: Oh missions, yes. Work first, relationships second. That’s what they told us.

Apatite: Well, how was I suppose to know?

Sienna: Please, Councilman. We really should be returning you to safety. 

Apatite: No. Camp is only 5 miles south. Besides, gives us time to continue surveying the area for more of these bandits and raiders. Protecting our investment in the outer towns. 

Amethyst looks over one of the soldiers and sees an Ombre emblem on their armor. She walks over to the soldier and grabs him by the shoulder and slams him onto the wall. 

Apatite: Whoa, whoa! Amethyst! What are you-?

Amethyst: Remember that dragon, the Harraparri that attacked us? (Apatite nods) This guy works for who made it.

Sienna: Made?

Amethyst slams the soldier into the wall again.

Amethyst: Developments!!! NOW!!! What is Onyx planning?! Where is Lavenza Volt?! Where are the other lieutenants?! What is happening right-

Ombre Soldier 3: Alright, alright! I’ll talk! I don’t know what that mad man is planning. I just follow orders. He’s got some sort of mine set up and…and I don’t know what he’s looking for. And I don't care. My leader was killed! Volt too and the Guardian! And I’m not working for some dirty Faunus, insane or otherwise. Those animals can go ahead and shove it up their-

Sienna: Amethyst!

A loud cannon shot is heard and a grenade hits the head of the soldier, blowing him up and launching Amethyst back into Apatite’s arms. Sienna and the other individuals, presumably huntsmen look up to see a man with a large cannon standing on a nearby hill. A bullhead emerges from behind and the man steps on board and flies up north. 

Sienna and the other huntsmen open fire at the ship.

Apatite: There are more raiders? More people trying to attack my kingdom?!

He looks down at Amethyst, expecting to see her nice and well. However, he becomes horrified once he sees that the grenade destroyed her aura and burned some of her face. 

Apatite: We need to get back to the city now!

After seeing the damage, Sienna nodded in agreement.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Gun shots go off as several more Ombre soldiers are shown. However, they are combating a different foe. Mason Ignis and Evie Ignis are fighting them and their group. Mason fires his rifle/baton, Yuki, while Evie launches dust waves to enemy soldiers. 

Several members of the Wolf Tribe and Blue Jay crew are also shown firing at what looks like a mining convoy. On a large bulldozer like a vehicle, March and April Fumi are also seen fighting. March is firing his large pistol while April is using her SMG to fight off the last of the enemies. Lune Wukong is also seen fighting against Ombre soldiers. He whacks two soldiers away from him and one into a metal beam.

Lune flips back and glances up when he sees March and April. The two look down at him and leap down after they knock one more soldier off the beam. The three run over to Mason and Evie after Evie knocks out the last of the soldiers. 

Mason: Form up!

March: To me, boys!

The members of the Wolf Tribe and Blue Jay crew form around their leaders. 

Mason: Nice work today. But we need to keep moving towards the capitol! 

Evie: Agreed! Rest up for a bit then we’ll move out to a more habitable camping site for the night. 

The troops nod and move out for a bit, letting the leaders gather around. 

April: I didn't anticipate going to the capitol would take over a month. 

Mason: No one ever does until you take on the task. Still, we do need to move out fast. That way we can…Lune?

Everyone looks over to see Lune looking out at the mining equipment. He takes a deep breath and sigh. 

Lune: This was my home. What are they doing to it?

March and April walk over and place their hands on his shoulders in support.

March: We’ll stop them. And we’ll make this back into a paradise. 

April: Dont worry Lune. 

Lune: I’m not worried about the country. I’m worried about my family. My brother and his family live here. My nephews. My nieces. That! Is what I am worried about. 

Mason: Hey. That’s why we’re here. Now, I don't know what the enemy has planned, but we can beat it. Just like we’ve done it before. 

Lune looks away from the ground and back to Mason. He nods, confirming his beliefs.

Mason: Then lets move it. 

March, April and Lune walk off. As Mason follows, Evie runs up next to him.

Evie: Clearly a mining operation.

Mason: But the questions are: What are they mining? And, if they are, are they getting desperate?

Evie: Guess someone’s doing a lot of work.

Mason: Guess so.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Fred is seen working on one of the Scorch Blades, repairing the blade. He is hammering down on some metal, forming the blade. He hits the metal in a small pattern as the metal bonds with the last remnants of the blade. He then blows on the metal and slowly picks it up and places it inside a bucket of water. After a few seconds, he reaches down in and takes the blade out and places it on a table to cool.

He sighs and sits down next to the bucket. The door to the garage opens and in steps Raleigh. 

Raleigh: Well, you’ve been working a lot recently. 

Fred glances up at him and nods. Raleigh sighs and walks over to Fred and places a hand down on his shoulder. 

Raleigh: Clay’s been telling me what happened at the arena recently. (Fred glances back up at Raleigh) It isn't your fault. 

Fred: Yeah. Tell that to them. 

Raleigh: I have before and I will again. 

Fred ignores the man and stands up and looks over the blade. He extends it and collapses it back into the main, inactive form. 

Raleigh: You were a huntsman, right? (Fred straightens his back defensibly) Team FLME? I saw you during the Vytal Tournament. That was back before I was…well…you know. You were great. 

Fred: Don’t talk about it. 

Raleigh: Why not? The way you lead, the power you weld. Man! I mean sure I was pissed that you beat the Vacuo Team. Then again, the way that leader acted, she seemed kinda like a ditz. Must have been easy to strategize against-

Fred slams his hand into the wooden wall, breaking some of it.

Fred: DON’T YOU EVER INSULT HER!!! (Raleigh steps back) I don’t. Talk about it. I just want this little revolution Clay keeps going on about to finish, get these slaves out of here and I need to find my family and friends. 

Fred turns back around and equips both Scorch Blades. 

Raleigh: Fred. They probably think you’re dead. I don't think they come for you.

Fred: That’s why I’m going to them.

Raleigh: And how will you find them? Face it kid, you cant find them. (Fred ignores him) Why don't you ride with us? We can get you to the capitol or a ship and-

Fred: The fight for the world is still here. And it’s a fight I need to finish. No matter the sacrifice. 

Raleigh: And if you had to sacrifice Clay and I?

Fred stops, silently and quickly thinking. He gives a fake smile and turns back to him.

Fred: Of course not. I meant to myself. Sorry about raging out. Just need to get some stuff out of my system.

Raleigh: Right…well…dinner will be in a hour. Try to rest up after that.

Raleigh leaves the room. Fred looks at both Scorch Blades which are now complete. 

Isaac: (Memory) This town is worth the sacrifice. 

Fred: (Sighs) I’m sorry. 

Cut to Black.


	7. Greatest Mistakes

After the opening, Ember, May, Team VILE and Isaac are seen slowly walking along a ledge as cover for themselves. Ember, May, Violet and Issac peer over the ledge to see a ground of at least 50 Ombre soldiers are mining into the rocks on the opposite side. They go back behind cover and look at one another. Ember nods at Violet and she silently takes up command. She points at May, Ing and Llew and points to a higher part of the cliff to direct the three. 

Violet forms three fists and makes a small slash motion with her hands and then points at the three big drills nearby. Isaac and Ember nod in agreement and the six are ready to move out. However, before they can even pop out of cover, an explosion is heard and screaming. 

Ember: That wasn't me.

Violet: We didn't assume it was.

May: Trust me, it usually is. 

Ember: Oh you know me so well.

Isaac: Then what was it?

More yelling is heard and the group peers over again. From the entrance pass into the mining site, several warriors rush into the area. Everyone looks at one another in confusion. 

Ember: Natives?

Violet and Llew look back over again.

Llew: I know of no raiders in these areas. Only the group out this far who would even consider attacking would be a town. But even then…

Violet: Yeah…weird. 

More gunfire and yelling is heard. 

Violet: If they are natives, then it’s my job to assist them. 

Ember: And it’s our job to help you. 

Violet and Ember smile at one another. The two peer over the ledge again and nod at one another. 

With that, the six move to follow their original plan. Ember, Violet and Isaac leap off from the ledge and charge forward. Isaac converts his sword into its shotgun and opens fire at the Ombre soldiers. Ember runs up and around one soldier and punches the back of their head and throws the soldier forward so Violet can use them as support for a jump. 

In the air, Violet uses her semblance to electrocute some more Ombre troops before landing on the ground and electrifying her entire staff and whacking away at three more troopers. Ember fires at two more troops behind Violet, taking them out. The two nod again and run towards the drills. 

May, Llew and Ing run along the ledge to the higher levels. May took aim with her sniper and began to pick off the rest of the Ombre soldiers. Llew scanned through the mining space and readied her sword.

Ing: Got a good view?

Llew: Get ready to move down! Isaac will need support to cool the fires!

Ing nodded as Llew jumped off of the ledge. Llew teleported and landed on the ground, slashing and hacking at some more Ombre soldiers. Meanwhile, Isaac slams his blade into one of the drills, letting the burn dust blow the drill up. Isaac then uses his semblance to melt another drill and destroy it. 

Violet and Ember run to the third drill and Violet electrocutes the drill and short circuits it. Ember runs past her and knees on of the Ombre soldiers in the chin, knocking them out. Ember leans left and right as two sniper rounds whiz past his head. He glances back to see May was the one who fired the shots. He does a two finger salute and rolls out of the way of another solider and runs over to help Isaac. May shoots the last soldier. She then leaps down and lands in front of two Ombre soldiers. 

As they charge her, May places her sword onto her back and blocks one strike and kicks backwards, hitting the knee of the trooper. Llew then teleports in and grabs the other trooper and teleports back into the air and drops them. She teleports back to the ground where her and May go back to back. The two roll forward and begin to attack the last few infantry soldiers of the small band. 

Up on the ledge, Ing is firing at the different soldiers and drills. As he is, Ing looks around the battlefield to see the essential carnage. Nothing overtly serious but he does notice a small escape route towards the rear pass. He glances at his hand and takes a deep breath. Ing cracks his neck and runs over. Ing takes another deep breath and leaps up and uses his semblance with one hand and freezes the rear exit. Once he is done, he lands on top of it and looks back at his broken arm. Ing silently screams to himself before taking in a deep breath and getting used to the pain. 

Ing leaps down and begins to freeze the drill Isaac melted and stops the spread of fire. Ember and Isaac are then seen back to back as they both punch, slash and kick six Ombre soldiers in sync with one another. Isaac glances back at Ember and he smiles. Ember slowly smiles back. May, Llew, Violet and Ing all join the two in a circle. 

Ing: And now it’s time to see who our mystery guests…are?

A sword is pointed at Ing’s throat as the intruders all rally together against the group. Suddenly, the intruders separate as four people walk down the road made. However, both groups are stunned as the leaders stop as well. Its Mason, Evie, March and April.

May and Ember: Mom? Dad?

March and April: MAY!

Mason and Evie: BOYS!

The parents and children run to one another and each gets their tackle hug in. April and March kiss along May’s face as Mason and Evie hold Ember tightly with Evie reaching out for Isaac. 

Evie: I’m so happy you’re ok! 

March: Took the words right outta my mouth!

Mason: Speaking of which, where’s your brother? 

Suddenly, all the joy from the six is gone, replaced by sadness. Mason and Evie have smiles yet they slowly start to come to the understanding. Evie begins to tear up. 

Evie: No. Gods no!

Isaac runs over and hugs Evie, letting her cry onto his shoulder. Mason sits down on the metal ground. Around him, some Wolf Tribe members raise their swords and kneel down. 

Ember: I’m sorry Dad. 

Mason slowly curls his knees in and places his head on them.

Ember: Dad…I…I-

Mason: (To himself) Oh fuck no. 

The rest of the group watches on. March and April are even in shock. May touches their faces lightly. 

May: There’s a lot you need to know.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
A large grouping is shown. Its all the members of the Wolf Tribe and Bluejay Crew. Around one fire, the new found leaders of this larger grouping are sitting around. Evie still is depressed and has her knees curled up to her chest. Mason is sitting next to her with his arm on her back and Ember on the other side of his mother. 

Ember: So…since when were you a bandit? 

Mason: That was a long time ago. It’s…not relevant right now.

Ember: That’s…not even close to correct but ok. 

April: So, going back to comparing some notes and getting caught up, where are your other two?

Violet: Eadwulf and Leia are currently going to Vale to gather supplies. We didn't anticipate running into you guys. 

May: Not that, we’re complaining about that. 

May is sitting in between her parents. After a light chuckle, they hug her tightly. Still, Ember and Evie don't seem joyful for the activities. 

Evie: How long has he been…?

Ember: Almost a month. I’m sorry I couldn't do anything. 

Evie: It wasn't you fault, Sweetie. We’ve should have been there. 

Mason: All of us…maybe. We just assumed with how mighty you all have grown that despite what happened at Amber Square or Fumi Cove, you could have handled it. 

March: Boy. Were we wrong. 

Isaac: No. (Everyone looks at Isaac) I did this. Oz and I. We did this. We never should have dragged any of you into this. And now…now we’re all going to suffer for it. We’re all going to die because of it. 

Ember: Then we go down swinging. (Everyone looks back to Ember) We…definitely do not have firepower or the physical power to take down Onyx. Nor do we have the resources. But I remember telling him that I would be with him till the end of the line…and beyond. Well, his line ended. And now it’s the beyond portion. And I cant back out now. 

Mason and Evie look at one another and then back to Ember.

Evie: Sweetie. That’s nice and all-

Mason: But sometimes you need to let the adults handle it. 

Ember: I know. That’s why we’re all 18.

Mason: Ok, legally speaking, he’s got me there. 

May: He’s right though. (She stands up) We’re not giving up. 

March and April look at one another with mild concern.

March: It’s…going really rough. Maybe you should-

May: Dad. I grew up rough. I can take a couple more months or even years of it if I have too. Trust me. I know what I’m doing. 

March: (Sighs) I know. I just really wished I got to see you grow up. 

March smiles up at May who returns it. She and Ember then lock eyes and they nod with a smile as well.

May: Plan?

Mason: We’ve been hitting mining operations since we arrived here. 

Violet: And we’ve been slowly moving back to the capitol, getting everyone we can back there and quickly. 

Mason: Then it’s high time we start helping out. 

Ember and May looked at one another and smiled. 

May: Oh yeah, Ember and I are dating.

March spits out his drink as Mason and Evie seem somewhat flabbergasted. Ember face palms a bit as May glares at him.

Ember: I mean, we are. I thought we’d say it in a more usual way. 

May: Please, I’ve lived nearly 2 years with you guys. This is normal for me.

Isaac: (Raises hands in defense) I swear their relationship is better than Roz and mines! I swear!

Ember face palms again.

Ember: This is going to be a long night.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
The middle of the next day, Fred is walking down the streets of Servus’ slave homes. As he is walking, he looks around the area to see several guard posts in position. He takes cover behind a wall and looks at the guard towers, seeing the defenses in place. However, Fred is stopped when a hand covers his face. He glances back at sees its Clay. He holds up a finger and silently tells Fred to follow. 

Fred rolls his eyes and does so. The two walk into a small hut and once inside, Fred sees a few other individuals. One is Quartz and other handlers and slaves all alike sitting around. 

Fred: What’s this?

Clay: The revolt. These our the leaders. And we wish to you to join us as our front runner. 

Fred: I…

Quartz: You are the best fighter. With you on our side, we could really-

Fred: No. 

Clay: What do you mean, no?

Handler: You are the strongest! You can handle anything they throw at you! What’s there to say no about?

Fred: Last time I lead…I just…I can’t lead anymore. And I won’t. 

Clay: Look. That’s alright. But you will still support us, right? 

Fred: Yeah. Obviously. Just as long as it’s fast and soon. 

Clay: Soon, probably not. But fast, if we’re lucky. Now, we’re going to take out the arena first. We were able to smuggle in some-

Fred: Wait, wait, wait. If you do that, then every single slave in there is going to be killed. Negrero’s command switch can-

Clay: Which is why as her advisor, I can switch them out. 

Fred: And the guards?

Clay: I can pay them off. Now then. We get the explosives in place. That really belongs to Quartz and his group. Once the bombs are in place then we can go ahead and begin the second phase. I’ll take out Negrero and-

Quartz: Whoa now. Who says you get to take her out. 

Clay: Because I’ve been here the longest and I am the closets to her. Now once we go ahead and do that we-

Fred: Aren’t you worried?

Clay: About what? We’ve got contingencies and-

Fred: About the others. The slaves. If the bomb goes off and the detonator switched, what’s to stop Negrero or anyone else loyal to her to just start shooting randomly? 

Clay: I…

Fred: Exactly. This plan is not going to work. 

Quartz: Yeah. Where’s your plan?!

Fred: (Sighs) Sometimes…you can’t save everyone. And as unfortunate as that sounds, it is true. So…I don't have one that involves every single slave. 

Quartz: Then why mention it? Just to feel smart?!

Fred: I said it because it’s idiotic! Clearly you all can work a better plan! So, if you need me, I’ll be getting help my own way. 

Clay: And that way is…?

Fred doesn't respond but walks outside the home and glances back at the guard posts. He takes a deep breath and begins to walk to the wall. He feels his slave collar again and does not feel that it connects. He takes in a deep breath and his eyes turn red and he summons some of the Guardian Abilities. 

Fred takes another deep breath and he launches a fireball from his mouth into the guard tower. However, he does, Fred’s powers deactivate. He tries to activate them again but fails to do so. However, alarms are blaring and the tower is falling. Fred rolls his eyes and flips backwards onto a wall and launches himself through the rubble and out into freedom. 

Fred rolls along the ground and glances back to Servus. His collar alarm goes off but Fred punches it and begins to run.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Inside Negrero’s personal quarters, she can see the destruction and the alarms going off. She walks over to her main computer and sees that Fred’s collar is deactivated and was last seen outside the city. Rustikal and Gotsich walked into the room along with a squadron of guards. Negrero walks up to the two. 

Negrero: (To Rustikal) Bring that boy back! And show him what it means to defy me. (To Gotsich) Beat Clay. Same degree. And ANY slave nearby! Both will be punished!

The two nod and take off with the squadrons to take up the jobs.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Back with the slave quarters, Clay and some other handlers see the wall nearly fall down. 

Clay: Well…that’s what he was-

An electric shock hit Clay in the back. Slaves all around Clay are attacked by Gotsich and his men. Gotsich kicks and punches Clay in the face. The other slaves attempt to fight back but Gotsich quickly presses his own detonator and shocks the slaves, all yelling in pain and going to their knees. 

Clay attempts to get back up by Gosich kicks Clay in the face and then punches him again in the face.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Inside Clay’s home, Raleigh is at the sink, seeing the wall blow up. His eyes widen but stops once the door is slammed open. He turns around and sees Negrero’s men storm the home and beat the slave. They force his head down onto the table and begin to drag him out of the home. Around the area, other slaves and even a few handlers are being beaten. 

Raleigh slowly gets back up but is slapped back down onto the table. A guard punches the back of Raleigh’s head.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Fred has not stopped running. Easily running at top speed as the main gates of Servus opens and Rustikal and his soldiers case after him. Fred does not care. He keeps running. He is beginning to pant, a few desert birds looks his way and fly away with him as he keeps running away from the city. The horses Rustikal and his men are riding have barely left the city’s permitter as Fed keeps running. 

Fred then has a quick flash of memory. One of Ember inside the old hotel room they called home for 4 years. Ember throws one of his knives before the scene changes to Ember and Fred enjoying a day outside under the sun. Another memory of Ember, this time, it’s just him smiling widely, no care in the world. 

Fred returns to reality. He rips a small bandage over his forehead off. He barely lets it fall as he continues to run. Fred begins to silently scream as he keeps running away. 

Another memory flash. This one of May. When they first met on the battlefield, Beacon’s Initiation. He has a flashback to the night on the roof, them sharing their “ghost stories” to one another. The first sign of trust. Another memory, to Beacon Dance, seeing May happy with Ember’s arms around her. Both laughing. 

Fred keeps running for his life. As he is running, some of his jacket gets caught by a nearby cactus. It tears the jacket a bit but Fred keeps running. As he reaches the top of a large hill, several different memories hit him. Leia giving him a hug after his breakdown with Solomon Noir, Ember cooking a hot meal for their travels through Mistral, the four, Team FLME, sitting around a fire and having a grand time laughing with one another. 

Another quick memory of Leia, this time, its them first meeting. Leia’s old dust set and combining the two different dusts and other scientific and technological experiments from that night. Next memory is of Leia at Beacon Dance, pulling Eadwulf onto the dance floor and Violet laughing her butt off because of it. 

Fred keeps running, not even trying to stop anymore. Rustikal and his men are slowly gaining on Fred. Rustikal is slowly reading a crossbow and aiming towards Fred’s leg. Other slavers are riding faster after Fred. Fred just keeps running away. 

More memories play out inside Fred’s head. This one of Ing standing up next to a small fire and doing a victory pose. Fred walks in and is congratulated by his friends, presumably for a job well done. Next memory if Fred charging into the Battle of Beacon. He is seen with Violet and Solomon defending Beacon’s courtyard. 

Fred then runs off a cliff leading to a small gulch. He doesn't try to stop himself as he tumbles down the hill, letting rocks and sand dig into his back and stomach and head. As he is rolling down the hill, Fred has more memory flashbacks. A victory celebration over the Breach in Vale. Him and the other huntsmen being treated as heroes. He quickly and easily remembers the faces of his team…teams with VILE. Eadwulf in the rear. Then Llew. Next is Ing. Then Leia. Leading from her is May then Ember. And finally, Violet is right behind Fred himself. 

Fred keeps remembering as he tumbles down the hill. He has another memory of him and Ember, sitting on a cliffside facing Amber Square. They are boys, just came from having a bit of fun. Ember wraps his arm around Fred and gestures to the town and they both smile. Fred has another memory, this time with Isaac as they two playful get along at Beacon. 

Isaac and Fred play video games with May and Ember and the two are seen yelling yet playfully at one another. Fred then looks out his dorm’s window to the sunlight. 

Finally, Fred stops rolling down the cliff and gets back up and keeps running. Rustikal has fired several arrows towards Fred but they all have missed. Quickly after Fred takes off again, Rustikal and his horse lands and chase after him through a small oasis. The other hunters not far behind. 

Fred then has a quick memory of Violet as he runs through the central shallow lake of the oasis. Different memories of him and Violet are shown, her patching him up after a mission, Fred comforting her after Violet tells him of her childhood, the two hugging tightly as it goes back to Fred running, now with tears in his eyes. 

Another memory shows Violet and Fred dancing at the Beacon Dance, the two of them spinning around with Violet laughing her butt off. Fred is mostly reserved but he too laughs and enjoys the moment. Quick shots between Violet’s laughing face and Fred running are shown. Finally, Fred begins to tire and he just stops and falls to his knees. 

He looks up to the sun and lets its rays shine down on him. Fred then just yells at the top of his lungs in a primal scream sort of way. Finally, Rustikal and his troops catch up and Rustikal quickly kicks Fred in the back of the head. 

The others arrive and also join in kicking and beating Fred. 

Rustikal: What now boy?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW???!!!!

So, Fred screams.

Fred: (Crying, yelling) MOM!!! OH GOD!!! MOM!!! 

Fred cries out for Rouge as he is beaten. 

Scene cuts to black but the sounds of Fred screaming and being beaten are heard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following contains images of sexual assault, sexual harassment and rape. Viewer/reader discretion is advised. Yes, I felt sick writing this and hope to never do it again. Thank you.

After the opening, Fred is seen being dragged back into Servus. Civilians and slaves all look on in either fear, disgust or anger. Fred doesn't utter a single word as he is dragged through the streets. Rustikal walks behind Fred and occasionally whips the teen’s back. Fred winces a bit as the whip forms scars along his back. Finally, Fred and those dragging him reach a large underground chamber. The two dragging him walk up and to a cell and open the door. They throw Fred inside and Rustikal laughed slightly. 

Rustikal: Serves you right, little one. I just…man. Talk about damage. (Glances at the whip) Oh, one more couldn't hurt.

Rustikal throws his whip and it hits Fred across his back once again, making Fred wince in pain once more. However, once Rustikal doesn't get the reaction he wants, he growls a bit and reels back for another strike.

Rustikal: Why you little bastard! I’ll-

A hand stops Rustikal. He turns back expecting someone else but instead finds Negrero standing before him. He backs away as she walks into the cell with Fred. 

Negrero: I dislike scenes. I also dislike little sons of bitches like yourself breaking my rules, disrespecting me on every front. And thinking you can get away with it. You should be fortunate. True, Clay wasn't enslaved himself but he was definitely put through the ringer. A simple mistake will not equal enslavement. Now I would have killed everyone single person who you’ve ever walked 50 feet from in that moment, but then again. I thought it would be more fun to make you watch them suffer for you. Now, get some rest. You’ll need it.

Negrero slammed the cell door and walked away with Rustikal and the guards. One could hear Rustikal chuckle slightly as he walked out. Fred slowly moved up and began to lean up against the stone wall. He turns his head over and sees Quartz is in the cell across from him. Fred takes some deep breaths before slowly moving his arm up to get Quartz’s attention. 

Quartz: You screwed everything up! Our plan could have worked. Now Clay is as good as dead, Raleigh’s somewhere in one of these cells and now house servants are being forced into rebuilding the tower you knocked down. I could see your plan from a mile away. Trust me kid, you just made this a hell of a lot worse. 

Fred sighs and looks around the jail. Other slaves glare at him while other out right ignore and shun him. He sighs again and leans back against the stone and winces in pain due to the whip marks. 

Quartz: Wait till they actually put salt in the wounds. Then it gets painful. 

Fred does not even acknowledge the comment. He tucks his knees into his chest as he just lays there is sadness. A single tear emerges from his eye, yet Fred doesn't break down. He takes another deep breath and still sits in sadness.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Eadwulf and Leia are slowly walking through a small wooden pathway in southwest Vale. Eadwulf keeps trudging forward while Leia glances around the woods, getting a feel for the area. 

Leia: So, you never mentioned how or why you knew this area so well. 

Eadwulf keeps silent and keeps walking forward. Leia looks over to him and raises an eyebrow at the questioning silence. She runs up next to him as they walk. 

Leia: Eadwulf?

Eadwulf raises an arm in front of Leia to stop her. He slowly begins to walk forward, sniffing the air around him. He growls. Eadwulf slowly begins to extend his wolf claws and growl louder and louder. Leia slowly walks up to Eadwulf and removes her clubs and goes back to back with Eadwulf. She glances back at him to silently question what was happening. However, she doesn't get an answer.

Leia: Eadwulf. Eadwulf what is it? Who is it? Grimm? Or-

Eadwulf: Leia…shut up…and run. 

Leia: What? I’m not going to-

Eadwulf: Leia…Run. Now. 

Leia: What are you-

Eadwulf kicks Leia in the back and rolls forward as several bullets nearly hit the two. Several warriors begin to emerge from the woods. Eadwulf roars and spins forward, cutting some of the warriors down. He glances at a shoulder pad one of the warriors was wearing and sees an emblem on it. He growls and soon roars, gaining everyone’s attention. 

Leia smirks and turns to the warriors facing her. 

Leia: You guys are in trouble now. 

Warrior: It’s Fenrir! Get him!

Leia: Wait you know these-

Eadwulf doesn't respond but anomalistically runs past Leia and punches one of the incoming warriors in the head, flipped over them and slashed another in the throat with his claws. Leia’s eyes widen once she sees the blood on Eadwulf’s claws and the cut throat of the warrior before the latter falls to the ground. 

Eadwulf turns around and roars loudly. Everyone else is in some fear and Leia is in pure horror. 

Eadwulf: Behind you!

Leia quickly turns around and whacks an inbound warrior across the face. She converts Slug to its rifle form while keeping Gryffindor in its club form. Leia fires several rounds at the incoming foes while using her club to keep them at bay. Eadwulf meanwhile, is leaping around and beating on the various enemies with his fists and cuts.

On the road beyond Eadwulf and Leia, a woman with light red hair steps onto the path with two more troopers with her. She points to Eadwulf and the two run up and she slowly follows. Eadwulf leaps back after a hit and kicks a enemy in the chest. He glances to his left and sees one of the troopers fire a stun gun at Eadwulf. The stun hits him directly and Eadwulf goes to his knee as the shock takes effect. Leia turns back and sees this and runs up to the trooper and whacks them away with her club. 

She rolls back and does a hand-spring kick to another’s face as Eadwulf slowly stands back up. Leia begins to whack and counter a foe with a sword and she is able to disarm the man and knock him onto the ground. Meanwhile, Eadwulf gets back up as the woman walks up to him. Eadwulf growls and extends his claws and attempts to strike the woman. She holds up a sword and sheath and draws the blade lightly to block the attack.

The woman closes the sword and sheath, making Eadwulf reel back a bit. Eadwulf goes in for another punch but the woman dodges the fist and knees Eadwulf in the stomach. The woman draws her blade enough to hit Eadwulf in the face and she rolls behind Eadwulf and wraps her sheath around his neck and throws Eadwulf over her. Another electric shock hits his back and he goes to his knee. 

Eadwulf growls as the woman steps before him and makes him look up at her. She smirks.

Eadwulf: Prim!

Primrose: Hello…little brother. 

Primrose kicks Eadwulf in the face, knocking him out. Leia turns over and sees this. However, she too is knocked out by the electric shocks to her back. Leia slowly looks up and sees Primrose look down at her and smirks. 

Primrose: Night.

Primrose punches Leia, finishing the job of the shocks.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Leia slowly comes around once she sees that she is being carried by Eadwulf who is slowly walking with chains around his arms and legs. 

Leia: (Weakly) Eadwulf. 

Eadwulf: (Whispering) Don't talk. Don't do anything. Just…just don’t.

Primrose walks over to Eadwulf and makes Leia stand, also getting her in chains. Together the group passes through a gate reading “HEROT” on the sign as they enter a rugged town. Without saying anything, they walk straight to a massive hall and enter it. Laughed and drinking is heard and seen as the group marches forward. Finally they come to a stop before a throne with a large muscular man standing before it. 

Primrose: Father. I believe I have something of importance. 

Primrose steps out of the way for Eadwulf to look the man in the eye. The man smirks and stands up. 

Grendel: Oh! The Prodigal Son returns! My son. My bastard son. 

Eadwulf: You killed my mother! You killed my FATHER!!!

Grendel: Hey. Your mother. My wife. You’re mine. And (he glances at Leia) Why is she here? Who is she anyway.

Primrose: Dont know. Hanging around the mud when we found them entire the territory. 

Grendel: Well, get her out of here. (To Leia) Sorry little lady. Didn't mean to throw you in with the animal. 

Leia glares up at Grendel after the remark. He raises his hand to stop his followers.

Grendel: Unless you do know the guy…personally.

Eadwulf: She doesn’t! 

Leia: (Whispering) Eadwulf?

Grendel: Said the name. She knows!

Primrose and some others grab Leia and drag her away from Eadwulf. Leia and Eadwulf fights off the guards holding them away but they fail as they are separated. Eadwulf is made to kneel before Grendel. Grendel smirk and stood up and walked down to met Eadwulf face to face. Eadwulf growls and tries to bite Grendel’s finger. 

Grendel: Whoa! (Chuckles) Still as feisty as ever. Good. They missed you. 

Eadwulf’s eyebrows rise greatly but he shakes it off after he hears a whistle. Eadwulf glances back and sees Leia was glaring again. 

Leia: You may have been elected here, but you are NOT above Vale law!

Grendel and the entire hall laughs. Leia looks confused while Eadwulf looks down at the ground in shame.

Grendel: You think they care about us?! High end elitist if you ask me. And truly, you think outside that city they care about anyone else in this territory? As far as I’m concern, the Kingdom of Vale IS that city and nothing else matters. Not to them. And to us. This, is my town. And this, this is where he falls.

Grendel walks over to Eadwulf grab the back of the teen’s head and forces him down onto the ground. Eadwulf growls and begins to use his semblance to grow. 

Herot Guard 1: He’s growing!

Herot Guard 2: Chain him down!

Grendel: Prim!

Primrose nodded and ran over with some others and began to chain Eadwulf to the floor. Primrose injected some lighting dust into her gauntlets and she slams her palms into Eadwulf’s cheeks to keep him suppressed. The guards place chains all around Eadwulf to keep him close to the ground and Primrose continues to slap Eadwulf to give him electric shock. 

Leia attempts to break free with strong force. However, she realizes she cannot through sheer strength. Leia stomps onto the foot of one of the guards and runs towards Eadwulf. Grendel turns around and draws a battle axe and clashes against Leia and her clubs. Eadwulf turns his head and growls even louder as he sees Leia struggling against Grendel. 

Primrose runs up to Eadwulf and slams her palms against Eadwulf’s head, sending the electric shocks and making him scream in pain. Leia attempts to push through Grendel to get to Eadwulf and is horrified by seeing him this badly electrocuted.

Leia: Eadwulf!

Grendel then kicks Leia in her stomach, forcing her off of himself and back towards a wall. Herot Guards move in and one jumps down onto Leia and pins her to the ground. Leia attempts to get back up but the large guard keeps her pinned down the ground. Eadwulf growls and attempts to fight back but Primrose grabs his chin and forces him to look at her.

Primrose: Try to break out, and she’s killed. 

Eadwulf then stops struggling and goes to his knees. Grendel gets off of the ground and walks in front of Eadwulf and slaps him across the face. Grendel walks back to this throne with Primrose behind him. 

Grendel: Now then. Eddy. There are two people here who would love to see you again.

Eadwulf’s eyebrows rise, he knows whom Grendel is talking about.

Eadwulf: No! No, no, no, no, no, no!!!! Please NO!

Suddenly, a tall and slender woman emerges behind Grendel as does a large and burly man. Both smile as they walk up to Eadwulf.

Geri: Oh, did little wolf miss his auntie Geri. Or uncle Freki. 

Geri kisses Eaduwlf’s cheeks as Freki drags his hand along Eadwulf’s back. Eadwulf whimpers as he does so. Geri begins to slowly remove Eadwulf’s jacket and shirt as Freki continues to touch Eadwulf all over the teen’s body. Leia can see the horror before her. Grendel glances at her and smiles evilly. He points to her and the guards get her to her knees and force her to watch. 

Geri kisses Eadwulf fully on the lips as tears begin to fall from his eyes. Freki begins to disrobe and does the same to Eadwulf after feeling the teen some more. Finally, pants drop and Leia is forced to watch Eadwulf become subject to his childhood…all over again.

Scene fads to black.


	9. Test of Strength

After the opening, Fred is still inside his cell, late at night. He is visibly weaker but still is alive and well. He takes a deep breath and slightly moves again, still in agony as he does so. A guard walks by and throws some food into Fred’s cell. Fred slowly moves to the edge of the cell and begins to eat anomalistically at the food. The guard shakes their head.

Servus Guard: Look at you. You could have been the best of the best. A perfect example of a slave. You just had to kill. You just had to do what you were told. Worthless.

The guard walks away as Fred glances up from his food. Fred whips the food away from his mouth and sits back on the ground. He cracks his neck and begins to eat as usual. He glances up and sees Quartz, still sitting in his cell. He looks at the apple on his tray and Fred throws it to the other cell.

Quartz looks up and sees the apple on the ground. 

Quartz: What? You want my pity? Or you think by doing something nice I’ll respect you?

Fred glances back but doesn't respond. He turns away and begins to do some push ups on the stoney ground. Fred does some boring workout routine of push ups, sit ups and handstands all while letting his aura down and the stones to cut into his back and hands. As the day goes on, Fred continues to train. He and Quartz are brought out for a fight and quickly finish off their foes. Quartz kills the enemy slaves while Fred does not.

Fred is back in his cell. He gets more food and again throws the apple towards Quartz. Quartz snarls and rejects the apple. As Fred is doing an evening workout, a clearer walks into the prison. Fred looks out and gasps at seeing Clay. 

Fred: Clay?

Clay looks over to Fred. Clay doesn't smile but keeps a negative face on.

Clay: Hey.

Fred: (smiles) You’re alive! Is…is Raleigh-

Clay: We both are. 

Fred: That’s good.

Clay: It’s not! I have to wear this thing now! (Shows Fred his slave collar) You blew our only chance. It took years to get that close. Now Raleigh’s suffering. More intense labor. I got off lucky. Obviously not everyone else did. 

Fred: I…I know. But…I think I have a plan. 

Clay: Excuse me?

Quartz: Yeah. Trust him. The guy that got us into this mess!

Fred: Do or do not. It doesn't matter. All you need to do is use any, and I mean, ANY connection you have up top to get a fight between Quartz and I. 

Quartz: Why me exactly?

Fred: Because, you’re the only one I trust to beat the crap out of me. 

Quartz is slightly surprised. However, he nods in agreement to the plan.

Fred: We’re gonna give them a show. A lot of action. How much did she know about the plan?

Clay: Not much. Just mainly the leaders. Everything else should still be inside the city.

Fred: Good. Get moving. I can make sure everyone else can be freed.

Clay looks at the ground, thinking, then walks over to Fred and grabs him by the shirt and pulls him close, glaring at him. Unknown to Fred, there’s a guard on patrol watching Clay. The guard shrugs and walks along. 

Clay: Guarantee of saving Raleigh?

Fred: It all depends on how fast I move. 

Quartz: And again…we’re suppose to trust you because…?

Fred: Because right now, I’m you’re only shot at getting everyone else out and without harm. 

Clay looks at Fred then at Quartz. He sighs and lets go of Fred and walks back to his cleaning equipment and begins to mop the floor as another guard walks past. 

Clay: (Whispering to Fred) You’ll get it. Don't make me regret this one too.

Fred: You won’t trust me.   
Clay nods and walks off with his cleaning supplies. Fred slowly sits down and takes in a few deep breaths. Quartz rattles his chains, causing Fred to look up and see him. Quartz has an angry look to his face. Fred meanwhile, keeps his level-headed expression. 

Quartz: Just so you know, no “magic” is going to stop me. 

Fred: Good. Because I won’t need it to stop you. 

Quartz snarls and goes back to leaning against his cell walls and going to sleep. Fred gets up and walks back over to the corner of his own cell and begins to meditate. He takes a deep breath and finally opens his eyes. All around him is the world of inferno, the Guardian Plane. 

Fred: Alright. Back. Now, where to find Dad. Or anyone else for that-

Fred feels a presence and turns around. Standing before him is a woman in red and silver armor, Artemis, the Huntress and her father Solus, the Forgemaster. 

Solus: (Smiles widely) Hello, hello! It is so nice to meet you!

Solus walks up and hugs Fred tightly. Fred chuckles lightly and pats Solus’ back. Artemis giggles to herself and tabs the back of her father.

Artemis: Father, that’s enough. You don't want to break him more than he already is. 

Solus nods and releases Fred and takes a step back.

Solus: Solus, the Forgemaster and Artemis, the Huntress at your service. 

Fred: Wow. Two and Three. It’s a honor.

Artemis: The honor is all ours. Now, why have you come here today?

Fred: I…I need help. And it’s not the collar. Something is preventing me from summoning the Guardian Armor. 

Solus: Ah, Father. Again with these blasted tests. Always in the most dire of times. Then again I do agree with him on a few key points but…never mind. 

Fred: Test?

Artemis: Come. 

Artemis and Solus begin to lead Fred through the Plane. Together, the three emerge in some small temple like structure. Solus hovers up and scans through some books while Artemis faces Fred.

Artemis: The Guardian Spirit of Flame, the source of our power, still lives. He controls the power. And he controls who gets it and how to use it.

Fred: So…Primus is-

Solus: Alive as well! A duality. Bound together for so long, either can survive without the mental and spiritual prowess of the Spirit or the physical might of Primus…or his line.

Fred reels back a bit and clenches onto his chest. 

Fred: That’s why we were chosen. But, it still doesn't explain why my powers wont work.

Artemis: Well put it in simpler terms. Primus, and or the Guardian Spirit, has dubbed this a test. You complete it. You get your powers back. One test per Guardian. Hence why he didn't use it on Maldozea when he was a conquerer. Used it on him when he was a boy. 

Fred: Alright, if that is the case, then why now?

Solus: Take a look at your surroundings. Think what has happened in the past few months. Lost to Onyx, sold into slavery. Now he pushes on the front while you are here, squabbling. 

Fred: I wouldn't be squabbling if someone would just return my power. I could free them all in an instant.

Solus: Tread lightly, Frederic. You do not know the power you are tampering with. 

Fred: Look, I’ve had a long day. How about we-

Solus: DO NOT DISWAY ME BOY!!!

Solus bursts into a small inferno as the area around him is engulfed in some flames. Fred and Artemis slightly reel back from the outburst.

Solus: I am the one you can trust closets to his era. Closets to him! This test will break you and if you think yourself invincible…then you might as well be dead.

Solus blinds Fred and Artemis with a flash of light and disappear. Fred looks mildly concern while Artemis seems more angry than anything else. 

Artemis: Leave it to dad. I…apologize Frederic. But until you complete this trial, the only power accessible to you will be this and your semblance.

Fred: (To himself) Well, this feels awfully forced. (Shakes head and projects) What about my father? Perhaps he would know of a way out of this mess. 

Artemis: Probably would be the same advice we gave to you. 

Fred turns away, more annoyed than anything else. Artemis walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

Artemis: I know this is a lot. And I know that you want nothing more than to get out of here and do what you’re family has been doing for generations. But, this is a demand that takes time above anything else. Never forget what you have been taught. 

Fred slowly walks forward and sighs. He glances up and sees the rows and rows of books. He takes one down and begins to scan through it. Artemis wonders over as he tosses it away and pulls out another one. However, this one is a holographic book with the Guardian, Lisa Tepes, emerging and blasting off a stream of silver-eyed energy.

Artemis: One of Lisa’s. She’s…passionate. I’ll give her that. And maybe a bit-

Fred casually tosses the book to the side and pulls out another.

Artemis: Whoa, whoa, whoa. You cant just CASUALLY toss a Guardian Journal like that. It has to be delicate and smooth, easy transition like-

Fred tosses another book on top of Lisa’s. 

Artemis: And that belong to your ancestor Trevor Clam. Do you have no respect for your ancestors, history in general?!

Fred stops his rummaging and slowly turns back around, clearly showing some anger on his face. 

Fred: I am trying to save dozens of lives right now. A place where there are at least 5,000 people. Any advantage I can have, I need to take it. These are innocent lives. I thought that’s what a Guardian does. 

Leon: A Guardian must also know patience and that the pursuit of knowledge, if rushed, will be futile. 

Fred and Artemis look over and see Leon Clam, the False Devil, descend from a higher level and join the conversation. He grabs Trevor’s journal and dusts it off.   
Leon: The least you could do is place my son’s book back.

Fred: Entitled much?

Leon: The same could be said about you. This may be a power granted by birthright, but it is no use if you act irresponsibly with it. 

Fred: History dictates otherwise. Need I remind you all of Maldozea. 

Leon: Maldozea may have been the worse, but Erebus, Erebus was more frightening. Especially after his own “test”. Try to understand Frederic, when our tests came, we were all annoyed. All…troubled. But you must grow past it. Primus is one for selflessness and righteousness. Humbleness and humility. Reflect on your actions since knowing of the Guardian Abilities that reside within you. 

Artemis: Don’t think of your powers as the only way through; think of yourself before your powers as well. Good luck.

Artemis and Leon place their hands on Fred’s shoulders and push, sending him out of the Plane. Once he comes to, Fred sees it is pitch black outside. He reaches and feels inside his jacket and takes out Abraham’s old journal. He begins to scan through it. 

Fred: (To himself) Reflect on my life. Think, Fred. How much have you been screwing up this time. 

A slow pan away and out of his cell.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
The shot fades into the window of another cell. This time, Leia is in a cell within Herot. She sighs and still keeps her legs tucked up to her chest. Suddenly, the door opens and Eadwulf is thrown in by Primrose and two guards. Primrose says nothing but walks away with her troops. 

Leia slowly walks over to Eadwulf. She kneels down and slowly goes to place her hand on his shoulder.

Leia: Eadwulf…?

Before Leia can even place her hand on his shoulder, Eadwulf turns around and growls, almost biting her hand. He moves back anomalistically, begin more primal than usual. She reels back as Eadwulf still growls at her. Leia reaches out again but Eadwulf growls louder and again attempts to bite her. 

She reels back again and looks at her hand and then to Eadwulf. She slowly walks back over to Eadwulf who is now in the corner of the room.   
Leia: Eadwulf? Hey buddy. It’s ok. It’s me. It’s Leia. 

Eadwulf growls again as she gets closer. She reels back again and attempts to move her hand slowly over to him.

Leia: Remember me? Leia. Leia Burns. (Eadwulf growls even louder and longer) Remember? Sun Flower? Your Sun Flower.

Eadwulf slowly stops his growling after she says this. Leia softly places her hand on his head and down onto his cheek. Eadwulf finally seems to come around as Leia keeps repeating the words to him. 

Eadwulf: I…

Leia quickly embraces Eadwulf, hugging him tightly as he fully comes back to reality. He slowly starts to hug back and begins to sob in her arms. 

Leia: Sh, sh, sh, sh. It’s ok. I’m here. It’s ok. It’s ok.

Leia repeats the words as she removes Eadwulf’s glasses and tucks his head into her arms. He wraps his arms around her as she continues to comfort him as he lets his emotions out. 

Cut to black.


	10. The Movement

After the opening, Leia and Eadwulf slowly wake up inside their cell. A guard steps out and slams on the bars waking them up completely. Grendel walks down next to the guard with Geri and she has a faulty smirk on her face.

Leia: What do you want?

Eadwulf: Me.

Leia looks at Eadwulf in horror. He stands up to comply but she grabs his hand and holds him in place. He looks down at her and she is slowly saying no. Eadwulf shakes his head no and Leia pulls his arm further down. Grendel rolls his eyes. 

Grendel: He made a deal. We’re supplying you both with medical supplies and food for whatever party you’re apart of. 

Geri: In exchange for favors. Mostly from him. 

Leia: Eadwulf…?

Eadwulf: I’m sorry. But to further ourselves. 

Eadwulf rips himself from Leia’s grip and walks out of the cell. Geri runs her hand along his cheek and Eadwulf growls. Grendel slaps him on the back of the head and silently told him to shut up. Geri then lead Eadwulf back while Grendel looked over at Leia. Leia glares back at him. Grendel scoffs and turns back to Leia. 

Grendel: Dont worry. He’s just my dog.

Leia: He’s a person. A person who had his parents robbed from him.

Grendel: And his father was a man who robbed me of my wife.

Leia: I wonder why.

Grendel slams his hands on the bars and growled. 

Grendel: One who wont betray their species.

Leia: You think I’m betraying humanity for caring about a Faunus? I’m doing what a good natured human should do and protect the-

Grendel: Tell that to Kahn!

Grendel rips open his vest to show a brand of Sienna Kahn’s White Fang emblem in his chest. Leia is almost shocked as she reels back from the sight.

Grendel: Do what a good nature person does: Protect their people. No chances. And if I have to turn that bastard son of mine into a mindless beast to protect my people then I will do it! See you in hell then, little lady.

Grendel walks off as he buttons up his jacket. Leia sighs and sits back down in her cell. She takes out her scroll and sees there is still no signal. She sighs and places it on the bed. However, a small signal marker is seen as she walks away, thinking.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Back at the mining center, Ember and May are standing by the permitter, keeping watch. May looks a bit distraught. Ember sees this and walks over to her and wraps a hand around her shoulder and pulls her close. 

Ember: You ok?

May: Yeah.

Ember: Kitten?

May: It’s been 5 weeks since Canary. Two weeks ago Leia and Eadwulf left. They should have been back by now. 

Ember lets go of her and walks off to the side. 

May: Sorry. Now I got you worried.

Ember: Not worried but equally concern. Both can handle themselves. But you are right. It’s only a 2 day train ride from the outskirts of Vacuo to western most Vale. Still…they most likely got into some trouble. 

May: Then maybe we should move back to Vale. Launch a rescue operation and-

Ember: You’re over reacting. Look, it’s probably just Vale cracking down on them. Remember what Bazaar said to us back in Mistral. The entire city is going on lockdown. Probably just a lot of check points. 

May: (Sighs) Right. Right. 

Ember: Hey. I’m worried too. But we need to keep our minds on the here and now.   
May: I know. 

Ember: Hey. Don't be looking depressed. Makes me depressed. Makes me feel like I did something wrong.

May grows a bigger frown with cutesy eyes. Ember rolls his eyes and chuckles lightly, getting May to laugh.

Ember: You just love messing with me. 

May: Yep. 

Violet then emerges from the hill behind them.

Violet: Hey! We got an update! Big one!

Ember: How big are we talking about?

Violet: Radio contact. (Ember and May look at one another stunned) We’re getting closer!  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Violet, Ember and May walk into a tent. Around a table are Mason, Evie, Ing, Llew and Isaac all looking at or working on several radios. 

Ember: Well?

Isaac: We’re getting some signals. Nothing overly drastic, but they’re there. 

Evie: Mostly been standard radio stuff. Ads. Bad songs. You know, the usual. 

Ember: Oh I hear you on that one. 

Ing turns a dial on a radio and gets a small radio broadcast but quickly loses it. He groans and slams his head down on the table. Everyone looks at the teen a bit stunned. 

Llew: He’s…stressed out.

Ing: Why is this so hard?!

Llew pats Ing on the back sympathetically. Violet walks over and grabs the radio and looks over it. She then sits at her own little spot and uses her semblance on it, giving it more power. Suddenly she gets a signal and her father’s voice.

Apatite: Checking…(static) Copy! (Static) Camp Ortus is still green! (Static) More raiders and mines! (Static)

Violet: Ortus! He’s at Camp Ortus! (To everyone) Where are we exactly on a map?

Mason: In Strucker’s Grove. Northwestern area of Exanimum Fields. 

Violet: Ortus is about twelve miles south of here!

Mason: Wait, camp? As in a military installation?

Everyone turns to Violet.

Violet: My dad’s a council member. He suggested the idea after Beacon…you know. 

Evie: No offense, but it’s Vacuo. Where’s he getting the troops?

Violet: Didn't hire the most reputable of people but still got the results he wanted. Even if they weren't the best. And from the sounds of things, Vacuo’s being raided and mines popping up everywhere.

Isaac: Onyx. He’s using the last of the Ombre troops to raid Vacuo. He took out a majority in Canary but the remnants seem to be the back burners of this operation. 

Ember: Which means limited number. And this mining operation wont be so effective if we take it out. 

Llew: But, please remember where you are. Onyx may lose the Ombre army, but has plenty of thugs and bandits to out pay. 

Ember turns away, a bit upset. 

Violet: Look that shouldn't matter right now. What matters is that Vacuo is under siege as we speak. And we need to reinforce that line no matter the cost. 

Mason: He is going desperate. 

Isaac: Excuse me?

Evie: Mace?

Mason: The mining operations wouldn't be necessary if he has the army that we’ve faced. And these attacks against Vacuo seem…random. Militant. Doesn't make sense. Onyx is a strategical master mind. 

Isaac: Unless someone else is calling the shots here. 

Mason places his hand on his chin and thinks. 

Violet: It shouldn't matter who calls the shots, what matters now is that Vacuo is being attacked directly! I know Onyx is the bigger concern but for now, that’s a lot of innocent lives that we cannot afford to waste. 

Ember: She’s right. Our priority ever since leaving Canary was to make it back to the capitol, warn them and reinforce their defenses. And that still has to be our top priority. Because if we focus on the outer towns, whatever Relic is underneath Shade, will go to Salem and Onyx. So, let’s move out.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Inside a bullhead, Stier and Roz are flying across Vacuo’s deserts, quickly passing through the scenery. Stier is tightening a bolt in his cybernetic arm. However, his left hand is also cybernetic along with some other body parts that have been damaged previously. Roz looks at him and sees him more angry than usual.

Roz: Clearly you’ve dropped the arrogant attitude. 

Stier glares up at her. 

Roz: Speaking my mind. 

Stier: And when you say arrogant you mean…?

Roz: Believing the Ombre Army superior above most military forces. 

Stier: We are. 

Roz: Yet your forces are depleted and scattered. You have to ascend to a position on the table and furthermore you-

Stier charger forward and grabbed Rob’s throat and pinned her against the wall. She begins to choke and she grips Stier’s arm as he tightens the grip.

Roz: (Struggling) It’s called…criticism! Just trying to-

Stier: You will NOT disrespect his name! Nor my authority over the remnants of his followers! You may be in command of military operations, but you have yet to lead a successful military operation! You may have stormed Beacon, but that was not your mission to lead! And I may not have a seat at YOUR table, but I will lead my men to victory! No matter the cost! 

Stier lets Roz go and she falls to the ground, struggling to breath. Stier scoffs her away as he returns to his seat. Roz gets up slowly and readjust her jacket. 

Roz: At least Shadow had some class. 

Stier: That’s because Shadow had motives that could be harmed. My motivation is killing those kids. 

Roz rolled her eyes and sat back down. However, as she did, the PA system came on.

Pilot: Sir, Ma’am. We’re arrived at Fort Frollo.

Roz: Fort Frollo?

Stier: Pilot? What are you talking about?

Pilot: See for yourself. 

The side doors open and Roz and Stier are amazed to see a massive tower being built in the middle of the desert. All around the tower are Grimm of all sizes and Ombre soldiers working manual construction jobs. Roz and Stier are amazed at the sight as they land along the boarder of the tower with Lavender leading the operation.

Roz: Lavender?! What is this? What are you doing?!

Lavender: Well, several things. First and foremost, the big man just tripled my pay grade. Major upgrade if your asking me. Secondly, his “lordship” has placed me in charge of mining operations around Vacuo and to ensure the resources contribute to this. 

Roz: Fort Frollo?

Lavender: I wouldn't question the naming. Probably will leave a bad taste in his mind.

Roz: Still…you didn't inform me? I am your commanding officer in this tree. 

Lavender: Well, order came directly from the big guy. Wouldn't want to get on his bad side now would we?

Roz: Still, this is…wow. At least 120 feet already. 

Lavender: Well, when he takes command, results are…swift. 

Roz: Regardless, is a tower life this…necessary? 

Stier: We are an invading army with an established staging area and dozens of resource missions around the kingdom, it’s only right we have a forward operating base. However, it is not our mission to take command of this operation. It is our mission to give Lord Onyx an update of the construction process. 

Lavender: Tell him it’s going well.

Stier: I can see that, yes. How long until it’s operational?

Lavender: At the current rate, by the spring. 

Stier: Spring will take too long.

Roz: It’s almost the end of the year. We have plenty of time. You, Colonel, just ensure that we keep the raids against Vacuo strong. 

Roz walks forward a bit and examines the tower. She then turns back and begins to assume command. 

Roz: Colonel Stier, you have a camp located south of here? 

Stier: Yes. It’s not a large installation but it is big enough to hold the last 250. 

Roz: Go there. Lead from the front lines. Continue pressure on the capitol and surrounding villages and towns. If you need reinforcements, begin recruiting. Hire bounty hunters. Mercenaries. Whoever you can gather. Just the keep pressure. 

Before Stier can leave, a small beacon goes off along Roz’s waist. She grabs it and reads the transmission. 

Roz: Colonel, have a squadron accompany me. I have business to attend to. 

Stier nods as a bullhead lands behind him. He gets onboard and the ship waits for Roz. She walks up to Lavender and stops.

Roz: Keep doing whatever you are doing. Make sure this is finished. Understand?

Lavender: Crystal (Winks).

Roz rolls her eyes and walks back onto the bullhead. Lavender gives a signal and the workers and Grimm continue as Roz and Stier fly back down south to reach Stier’s camp.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Inside Servus’ Arena, Quartz is going through weapons, seeing what to use. At the same time, Fred is doing the same. Quartz grabs a sword and two small tomahawks and begins to walk towards the exit to prepare for a fight. Fred sees this and grabs a shield and walks to the arena to fight. As they are about to pass, Quartz pushes Fred to the ground, causing a small scene.

Fred: Really? Do you need to be so immature. 

Quartz: Me? You’re the arrogant cow here! Start small. How about you stay small?! 

Fred: Oh? So you’re compensating for something. 

Quartz: Why you-

Quartz swings his sword at Fred who blocks the strike with the shield. Fred kicks Quartz in the chest causing the larger man to charge into Fred and tackle him to the ground. Everyone in the area including Negrero is watching the scuffle. 

Quartz throws a punch towards Fred’s head but the teen wraps his legs around Quartz’s neck and throws him off. Before the two can change again, their collars are shocked and all the slaves go to their knees. 

Negrero: Now, I love a good fight. Really, I do. So, if you’re going to fight, do it publicly. Get out there. Now!

Negrero flashed the detonator again and everyone in the room showed some fear. Quartz and Fred nodded to one another and the guards began to push Quartz to the other entrance. Before Quartz could fully disappear, he turns back to Fred and winks quickly. Fred nods in return slightly to the point where no one sees it. Fred walks over and grabs his shield.

Negrero: See? (Fred turns to her) I knew I’d get you to fight. 

Fred: You’re not getting me to fight. 

Negrero: True. I’m getting a dog to fight. Now (she takes Fred’s chin in hand) be a good boy and fight. 

Fred glares and growls slightly. Negrero takes out her detonator to she Fred.

Negrero: I said “Bark”. So bark. And no one gets hurt. Well…outside of you and Quartz but the point stands. Now get out there and fight!

Fred begins to walk to the entrance as Negrero walks away. He cracks his neck and knuckles. 

Fred: Alright. Time to fight.

Cut to black.


	11. The Revolution

After the opening, May, Ember, Isaac, VIL, Mason, Evie, March, April, Lune and the remaining Wolf Tribe and Bluejay crew are walking though the desert. As they are walking, they pass over a hill and appear before a small camp. So soldiers are walking around the permitter. They look out and see the group incoming and ready their weapons and guns. Violet quickly runs between her group and the armed soldiers and raise her hands.

Violet: Whoa! Violet Eclairage! Daughter of-

Apatite: Violet?

The soldiers turn back to see Apatite walking out. He is stunned but Violet quickly runs up to him and hugs him. He hugs back. 

Apatite: What are you doing here?

Violet: My job. 

Apatite looks back to the rest of the group. 

Apatite: Mr. Scorch. 

Isaac: Mr. Eclairage. 

Apatite: So, other than your job? What has that entailed exactly. 

Amethyst: It’s entailed what we have been dealing with. 

Violet smiles as she hears her mother’s voice and looks behind her father with a smile. However, she gasps in horror as she sees her mother’s face, scarred and burned. A lot of the group is horrified. Isaac walks up to her.

Isaac: Sorry.

Amethyst: Dont apologized. It comes with the job. Where’s the Guardian?

Isaac: We have a lot of notes to compare. 

Bazaar: Good. (Everyone sees Bazaar in his bird form. He shape sifts into his human form.) Because so do we.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Inside another tent, Isaac is pacing back and forth in front of a table as Bazaar sits in the corner. Apatite, Amethyst and Violet stand beside one another on the other side of the table and Mason, Evie and Ember stand on another side. March and April are also standing with May in the back with Ing and Llew. 

Isaac: So, with Mistral protected and Atlas making preparations, we should move to assist Atlas.

Amethyst: Tell that to James. Even with Oz near him he’s as stubborn and patriotic as always. 

Isaac: Then it’s up to us to continue to push his openness. 

Bazaar: I do hope you know of the other risks you will be having.

Isaac: I know that! But we should also focus on regrouping and fortifying. With…(sighs) with Guardian gone-

Evie: You mean my son. Your brother. He wasn't just the Guardian.

Isaac: I…I know. But right now, we need to treat this as a military operation. And, in doing so, we need to-

Mason: And sacrifice more lives?

Isaac: I’m sorry. You’re the one leading a miniature army. (To March) That’s why we wanted you! You were the only one with the largest private army to take down Shadow. 

March: It…you used me. 

Isaac: And if you didn't hear, Oz used the rest of us. Now, stop being self-centered and let’s focus on the main event here! So, it will be best that we inform Shade’s Headmaster and get negotiations together to talk to Atlas. Afterwards, we move to Atlas to join with Qrow and-

Apatite: NO! (Everyone looks to him) My people are under attack. And, if you claim that gods-know-what, is threatening to attack us then I need all the forces here! 

Ember: Exactly!

Mason: Ember?

Ember: We need to gain the advantage! If we disregard this kingdom for another we lose faith from the people and Onyx gains the advantage. So, we need to use OUR advantages now!

Violet: Done. Dad. Time to fill you in. An insane witch and warlord who are thousands of years old and are after powerful relics under the schools. They have several lieutenants under their command that have invaded Beacon, Haven and now are focusing their efforts on Vacuo and Atlas. Once they get all four, gods will be summoned, or they use the powers to conquer the world and kill Ozpin whom was an ancient wizard and Fred who was a reincarnating fire deity because they try to stop the first two. 

Ember: That about sums it up, yeah.

Isaac walks over and glares down at her. 

Isaac: I hope you know that you just spilled one of the best kept secrets of-

Violet: Newsflash you did the same when things got heavy. So, chill. 

Amethyst and Bazaar separates the two. Mason walks up and places a hand on Isaac’s shoulder in support.

Mason: Son-

Isaac: I’m not your kid! (Shoves the hand off of him) You may have adopted me, but I was never yours!

Isaac walks out of the tent. 

Evie: Isaac!

Isaac doesn't respond but keeps walking away. Ember leans back against a box and sighs. Bazaar looks back to Amethyst and the table. 

Bazaar: We should move back to Vacuo. These emergency camps will continue to hold the defenses. Once there, we should inform Ironwood and Qrow of our developments here and discuss what we ought to do. But I agree with Ms. Eclairage and young Mr. Ignis. We need to defend Vacuo. The time of secrecy is over. Now…is the time for war. 

Bazaar leaves the tent to go after Isaac. Everyone else looks around the tent. Amethyst nods at her daughter and Ember, completely in agreement with their plans.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Outside the tent, Isaac quickly walks away from the command tent and pulls out a small canteen containing some alcohol. He takes a large swig of the drink and whips his mouth free of the remnants. He pants slightly as he takes another massive swig of the drink. After he finishes and spits some of it out into the sand. 

Bazaar: You’re drinking again.

Isaac: I’m not.

Bazaar: Last time you did that was when Roz left.

Isaac: I’m NOT drinking, Bazaar. 

Bazaar: Isaac. I know this is about Frederic. We all grieve. He was a good man. But you shouldn't waste yourself away because he’s not-

Isaac: I AM NOT DRINKING, BAZAAR!!!

Bazaar takes a small step back as Isaac spins around and takes another swig of the drink. Before he can put it away, Bazaar slaps it out of his hand and glares directly at him. Isaac takes a step back himself. Isaac shakes his head and turns back around but Bazaar grabs his collar and makes him look directly at him.

Bazaar: Get! A grip! He is gone! There is nothing you can do about it! But I can believe he would be saying the same thing to you if he was here! And you know how much he would focus on Vacuo over a global scale. So, again I say, get a grip and get to work. 

Bazaar lets him go and begins to walk away. 

Isaac: I can’t be the last one. 

Bazaar stops and turns around. 

Isaac: I…I can’t be the last. And he shouldn't have been either! But we were! I don’t think you understand Bazaar. That family…that blood we shared…it’s a curse. Destiny just controls, it destroys and…and…(tearing up) and it takes the most important people from you. That man…that bastard…took everything from me! And Onyx too! (Bazaar is shocked) If I could, I would have ripped that Guardian out of my father and killed him! Would have done the same for Fred! 

Bazaar: Isaac…?

Isaac: I hate my blood. It was destiny my parents were murdered. It was destiny that my dad was a bastard! And it was destiny that the two things that kept me going left me and died before my very eyes! 

Bazaar stands behind Isaac, still reeling a bit from the outburst. He slowly walks up to Isaac and places a hand on his shoulder. Isaac takes a deep breath before turning back around to him. 

Isaac: You happy?

Bazaar: Well, I got you to stop drinking, so yes. 

Isaac gives Bazaar a deadpanned look. 

Bazaar: Still, we to talk strategy. And…strategy without emotion. I know, that you, and everyone else, is an emotional wreck. But that should not dictate our actions. You cannot run to Atlas because of this. Nor can you go charging in and expect victory and avenging of your family. So…rationally. What do you want to do?

Isaac: Hold the defenses. Build them up. They conquer Vacuo. The land is worth the sacrifice but not the people. (Sighs) Still…we should consult James, Qrow, Oz. Just to get some input. 

Bazaar nods. 

Isaac: And even then. It cane just be us, Amethyst and Mason. 

Bazaar: Still refusing to call him-

Isaac: He’s not my father. He didn't raise me. He raised Fred. Let’s tell the others.

Isaac begins to walk back to the main tent. Bazaar sighs and follows him.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Inside the cell of Leia Burns and Eadwulf Fenrir, Leia is sitting on the ground. The cell door opens and Eadwulf is thrown in. Leia quickly rushes over tome him and hugs him tightly, trying to calm him and bring him back to reality. She glares back at Grendel and Primrose as they watch Eadwulf struggle to regain some level of control. 

Grendel nods to Primrose and she presses buttons on her scroll and Eadwulf’s scroll lights up behind Leia. The blonde turns back to the scroll and looks back at the two. 

Grendel: We’ve all done our parts. Later kids. 

Grendel and Primrose walk away. Eadwulf then shifts in Leia’s arms as he silently gets up and walks over to his scroll. 

Leia: Eadwulf? 

Eadwulf checks his scroll and nods. On his scroll is a payment confirmation from Primrose along with confirmation of supplies. He sighs in self pity as a small tear comes from his eye. Leia gets a glimpse and sees the payments and supplies.

Leia: What are you…are you selling yourself to them?! 

Eadwulf: It’s for supplies.

Leia: (Slightly angry) Eadwulf!

Eadwulf: Look, it’s for the good of the mission.

Leia: Don’t you FUCK with me, Eadwulf!!! Are you selling yourself to them?!

Eadwulf: And I said it’s for the good of the mission!

Leia: No, it’s not! You can’t give up yourself like that!

Eadwulf: Fred did it! Why shouldn't I?!

Leia: Because this is different!

Eadwulf: How is this any different?!

Leia goes silent. She reels back a bit and tries to think. 

Eadwulf: It’s ok.

Leia: Don’t convince yourself of that crap! 

Eadwulf: We’re getting food and medical supplies. That’s what matters.

Leia: What matters?! Eadwulf, you’re…you’re hurting yourself.

Eadwulf: A sacrifice for the mission. The alternative is not preferable. Besides, I’m a Faunus. I’ve gotten use to the hopelessness.

Leia: Alright, do NOT sound like a pessimist right not. Look, none of us had a happy childhood. Ing was orphaned, Llew grew up in the deserts. Violet told me about her parents breaking up and she blaming herself for that. May and I were abused by our parents. Only her’s was an adoptive father, my was blood. And Fred and Ember you already know. But, including our mission to take down Onyx, we’ve been doing one thing collectively; kicking the crap out of our pasts. Ing has done it. Llew has done it. Violet, May myself and Ember have done it. Fred also did it. But I’ll be DAMNED if I let a single one of us not achieve that goal. So…are you going to be Eadwulf Fenrir, the abused. The forgotten. Or, will you be Eadwulf Fenrir, the hero of Vacuo and huntsman. 

Eadwulf sighs and leans back against the wall. He sighs again and Leia sits beside him and hugs him. He hugs back but not as tightly. 

Eadwulf: I’m sorry. 

Leia: Don’t be. Just do something about it. 

Eadwulf looks back at the ground and at his hands. They shake slightly but he slowly gains a determined face. 

Eadwulf: I know what I’m doing now.

Leia: Good. So what’s the plan?  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Inside the arena of Servus, Fred and Quartz are inside the arena, ready to fight one another. Negrero is in her tower with Rustikal and Gothsich as Clay and Raleigh watch from their assigned posts. Other slaves are also in place. Negrero walks before the crowd who cheer when they see her.

Negrero: My friends, my friends. Welcome to the rematch of the year! Our latest and greatest, the young Frederic! And our big guy on site, muscle bound warrior, Quartz! Now these two hate each other with a passion! So, let’s see them kill each other. 

Negrero sits down and lets the two prepare to fight. Quartz yells and charges forward towards Fred. Fred quickly does the same. As Quartz approaches Fred, Quartz swings down towards the teen. Fred raises his wrist blades and blocks the attack. Fred rolls backward to get clear of the attack and uses his flamethrowers without his semblance to attack Quartz. 

Quartz slides under the fire and goes back to charge at Fred. Quartz swings again but Fred dodges the swing and knees Quartz in the stomach Fred rolls along Quartz’s back and twists his left arm. Quartz cries out in pain but he hits Fred’s chin with the back of his head. Quartz spins around and suplexs Fred onto the ground. Fred rolls out of the way of another kick and he hand-springs himself up and enters a stance. 

Quartz begins to swing wildly at Fred while the latter dodges each swing. Each swing, Fred backs away until he extends his blades and flips forward and slams them onto Quartz’s sword. The two enter a small pin but Fred breaks out of it and does a break dance maneuver and knocks the sword out of Quartz’s hand. Fred then punches Quartz twice in the chest and uppercuts the man. 

Fred rolls around Quartz after the punch and punches him in the back. Before Quartz can turn around, Fred leaps up onto his back and slams his fists onto Quartz’s neck and brings him to the ground. Negrero seems please with the results. Quartz slowly gets back up but as he does, Fred does a two footed kick to his face, sending him flying. Quartz slowly gets back up and glares down Fred from across the arena.

Fred, feeling confident, runs forward to Quartz. Quartz pulls out his tomahawks from before and glares down Fred again. He throws one and Fred is easily able to dodge the throw. However, the second axe is thrown and barely scraps Fred’s right arm, just enough to have a massive cut and Fred to yell in pain. The crowd is joyed by the event as is Negrero.

Negrero: That lack of Aura is really ruining you, young man. But it makes it more fun for the rest of us!

As the last sentence of the above is spoken, Clay and Raleigh are seen in two different positions. Clay has a sniper rifle ready and aimed at Negrero while Raleigh and other handlers place a charge on the security building. 

Back to the fight, Fred stands up and cracks his neck and readies his left blade as he does not move his right arm. He summons the upgrade of his weapon and throws several fire lashes at Quartz. Quartz is able to quickly dodge the two slashes and lunges towards Fred with his last tomahawk. Fred raises his left arm and blocks the attack. Fred then side kicks Quartz in the chest and backhands him. Fred then slams his right shoulder into Quartz’s chest. 

As Quartz backs away, Fred kicks him in the face and roundhouse kicks Quartz in the side of the head. Quartz gets back up and throws a punch towards Fred. Fred dodges the attack and kicks Quartz in the chin. Fred does a cheat 7 kick to Quartz’s head and begins to kick at Quartz’s chest over and over again. Quartz raises a fist and throws a punch towards Fred’s face. Fred uses his right arm to block the attack and winces in pain. 

Fred growls to himself and leaps up and punches Quartz in the face and sends a small shockwave in doing so. Quartz back steps in pain a bit as Fred goes in for another punch across the face. Fred unleashes another punch across Quartz’s face. He then leaps up and headbutts Quartz and sends another small shockwave out. Quartz stands up straight but then falls to his knees and lands on the ground and rolls himself over. 

Fred steps onto Quartz’s neck and slowly lowers it down onto his neck. However, Fred stops and steps off of Quartz and looks up to Negrero. Negrero smirks and stands up and walks to the edge of her platform. She smiles and then gives a thumbs down. Fred walks back to Quartz and glares down at the man, blood coming from both of them. Fred reels back at fist, ready to finish the fight.

Fred: Ready?

Quartz: I…I think I am. 

Fred nods and stands back up and looks directly at Negrero. 

Negrero: (To Rustikal) What is he doing?

Rustikal: I…I don’t know. 

Fred forms a fist and thrusts it upward. Negrero questionably looks to Fred but then quickly looks up and sees Clay with a sniper rifle aimed at her and he fires. She draws her blade and cuts the bullet in half. She laughs to herself. 

Negrero: You honestly thought that would-

An explosion goes off as Clay is running along the border of the arena. The security hub has exploded and Raleigh meets with Clay and the two run into some slaves and handlers. 

Clay: WE RIDE!

Everyone cheers and charges with them. The slave collars break and Negrero looks at Fred, enraged. His collar is off and his aura slowly begins to charge. Throughout the stands, slaves from around Servus detonate charges and the stands explode, killing many handlers. 

Negrero yells and lunges down towards Fred. Fred raises both arms and blocks Negrero’s swings. She goes to swipe Fred off of his legs but he hops over her legs and kicks her in the chin. Fred grabs her throat and headbutts her before using a left cross across her face. Fred elbows her in the face as well and kicks her in the stomach. 

Negrero backs up and stops as she bumps into Quartz. Quartz growls and headbutts Negrero and punches her across the face. Fred then reels back and does a massive two footed kick and launches Negrero across the arena. 

Quartz: How strong are you?

Fred: That is…I have no idea. I’ll get back to you on that one. Come on!

Fred and Quartz run out of the arena to met with everyone else. Rustikal growls and grabs his rifle. 

Rustikal: Come on, Goat! 

Rustikal gets ready to leave but Gotisch stands still and smirks. 

Rustikal: What?

Gotisch: My wife and kids are down there. 

Rustikal: You’re not married.

Gotisch: Not to a free woman. 

Rustikal: You sick, disgusting…with a slave.

Gotisch: With a woman. (Takes out a detonator for the bomb strapped to him) See you in hell.

Gotisch presses the detonator and blows himself and Rustikal up, killing them both. Negrero looks up and sees the area in ruins. She growls to herself and stands up and stretches quickly and breaks some rubble before grabbing her sword. She goes to her earpiece. 

Negrero: Clay and Frederic are leaders! Rebellion! Kill them all! (Static) What? What are you-

She steps on the collar belonging to Fred. She slowly grows more and more enraged. 

Negrero: The collars?! The Security Hub!!! 

Guards run into the arena and push the rubble out of the way.

Servus Guard: Ma’am! Are you al-

Negrero: Clay Rubrum and the slave Frederic are leaders. Quartz too! Go after his little pet and-

Servus Guard: Already have. He’s not there. 

Negrero stops and lets the reality settle in. She grows ever more enraged and slams her hands down on some rubble and breaks it. 

Negrero: KILL THEM ALL!!! We can find new ones!  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Fred and Quartz make it outside the arena and see Clay and Raleigh with the rebellion. The four join together. 

Clay: (To Fred) How you feeling? 

Fred: Aura’s still low but I can manage. I’ll make my way to the wall.

Raleigh: You sure? Maybe Clay can go with you and-

Clay tightens his grip on Raleigh’s hand. Raleigh looks to his husband and sees him with miles fear. 

Fred: No! You guys just keep running amuck. I can handle this. Trust me. 

Before Fred can take off, Quartz stops him.

Quartz: How’s your arm?

Fred looks at the gash mark and sighs. He uses his semblance for the first time in two months and cauterizes the wound. He winces in pain and removes his hand. He looks at it and sees his red aura slowly beginning to heal it. 

Fred: It’ll heal. Now go!

The four run off to complete their goal.

Scene cuts to black.


	12. Progress Report

After the opening, Amethyst, Bazaar, Isaac, March and Mason have their weapons equipped and Apatite beside them. The six look back to see Ember, May, Violet, Evie and April. Isaac sighs to himself and looks directly at Ember. 

Isaac We’ll be back within a few hours. 

Evie: You’ll be talking with Ironwood, I’m not sure how fast you think you’ll be but it wont be a few hours.

Apatite: Then we better get going. 

May walks up to her father. 

May: Tell me how Atlas is!

March: (Chuckles) Nice to know you like learning. 

May shrugs and gives him a smile. April walks up and places a hand on her shoulder and looks at March. 

April: Do you know how safe you’ll be up there? Faunus aren't usually welcomed and-

Isaac: We’ll be primarily in Ironwood’s office or around Atlas Academy. Mason and March should be just fine. And if not, we’ll roll with them. 

Amethyst opens the portal. 

Amethyst: Let’s go.

Ember: We’ll keep the defenses alive here. 

Mason nods and gives Ember a smile. Isaac, Bazaar and Mason are the first to go through. Apatite walks over and hugs his daughter for a little while. Violet smiles and hugs back. 

Violet: Be careful.

Apatite: Me? You all are having the harder job. 

Violet: I know but…just…you know how Atlas.

Apatite: I know.   
Amethyst: Apatite. We need to get going. 

Apatite nods and kisses Violet on the forehead and walks through the portal. March is about to go through to but he stops and looks at Ember and May. 

March: Protect my girls.

Ember: Of course.

March nods and walks through. Amethyst also looks back and smiles at Violet and walks through. Once the portal closes, Violet and Ember walk up to face the rest of the group. 

Violet: Alright, let’s move people! North side needs defending and we need to bring the forces in for morning chow! Ing, Llew! Get ready to join patrol Alpha and Bravo! Let’s go, let’s go!!!

Violet waves her arm and her teammates run to follow her. Ember and May follow slowly behind as Evie and April bring up the rear.

April: Why am I taking orders from a kid?

Evie: Trust me, you get used to it.

April: What is that suppose to mean?

Evie: Motherhood in a nutshell.

April: Oh!

And the women follow the teens back to the camp for battle.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
The portal closes and standing before the group is Elsa Inverno, Team SSMR and Team WIOW. 

Mason: Olive?

Olive: Mr. Ignis? What are you doing here?

Mason: Was about to ask the same from you? 

Bazaar: Recommendations I gave to Atlas. They are some of Mistral’s best. 

Isaac walks up to Bazaar and leans down to his ear.

Isaac: (Whispering) We’ve seen their reports; they’re not.   
Bazaar: (Whispering) Well, would you rather have it that we have the added fire power or not at all?

Isaac: (Whispering) I’d rather have it the actual best be here and not somewhere else. 

Bazaar: (Whispering) There best are dead or working for other kingdoms! So, what would rather have here?

Isaac walks away from Bazaar and slightly glares at him. 

Olive: So…Mr. Ignis…where have you been since abandoning us at Amber Square?!

Widow: Olive?!

Olive: No, I’m serious?! 

Mason: It was work. The same work we’re here to complete! (Scoffs) You know, you’ve always been one for a little back talk!

Olive: That was my home?! And if you had ANYTHING to do with it being destroyed-

Widow and Isaac walk between the two to stop them. 

Isaac: Mason! Calm down!

Mason: Oh, I was fine until-

Isaac: DAD!!! (Mason stops and looks at Isaac; Isaac whispers) I get it. You’re still beat up about Fred. But right, that can’t dictate your actions here. 

Mason steps back and calms down. 

Isaac turns back to Widow and Olive also having a similar discussion. Willow walks up to Isaac.

Willow: Things got…heavy. Once Mr. and Mrs. Ignis left, disputes over leadership and ways to handle the clean up and reconstruction happened. 

Mason: Don’t tell me-

Widow: A small conflict. Different ideals. More of the town was destroyed and…some lives were lost. 

Mason: Who?  
Olive: Mr. Gorge. 

Isaac turns around, visibly frustrated. He clenches his hands to his face and sighs. He slowly walks around the area and Elsa steps up. 

Elsa: Which is why we are here! To prevent more death and destruction. So, we have a job and get it done. 

Elsa begins to walk towards Ironwood’s office. Team SSMR follows but Solomon Noir also looks visibly upset and sadden by the news. He sighs and follows. Team WIOW also follows them. Bazaar and March are next to go. Mason places a hand on Isaac’s shoulder. 

Mason: I’m sorry. 

Isaac: I know. Come on. We got work to do.

Isaac and Mason follow them.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Inside Ironwood’s office. The general is visibly frustrated. He is rubbing his forehead as Isaac, Bazaar, Amethyst and Apatite stand before his desk. Team SSMR and Team WIOW are sitting on the three couches that are in the corner of the office. 

The teams have a look of horror and sadness on their faces. Olive has some tears in her eyes and Willow is attempting to console her. Solomon also has a negative face as the news have hit him directly. 

Isaac: Even with Oz here, and Qrow, and the Relic, you still press the attack.

Ironwood: Pressing the attack is what is keeping the people of Atlas safe. I cannot allow that scorn to return!

Mason: It’s not a matter of scorn or not! It’s a matter of what is right! Clearly with the news we’ve given to each other has proved that. Right now, you all are at the advantage while Vacuo struggles. 

Ironwood remains silent. He sighs.

Ironwood: Councilman Eclairage. (Apatite steps forward) Would you be opposed to letting the Atlas military into your kingdom. 

Apatite: I wouldn’t. But a single consent of the council is not enough. And…I’m not sure how others would feel if another foreign military enter Vacuo borders and wage another war for the north.   
Ironwood: And he proves my point. If we do move, others will see it as a threat. We need to establish the Amity tower in order to have a stable communication with our allies. If we dont, then that would mean, the north of the kingdom will see it as a threat and move to attack Atlesian populous. 

Mason: I dont think they would go straight to-

Amethyst: They would go straight to warfare, yes.

Ironwood: And I am not going to sacrifice my forces onto a kingdom that, so far, is keeping the enemy at bay. 

Isaac: But it’s Onyx. And how do you think Oz will react when he learns that the one man who’s been at his side for 50,000 years is now dead? 

Ironwood: And how do you think I’ve been reacting to having TWO Relics here?! Now is the best time to have our military here and protected over out there in the rest of the world. 

Mason: So, you are actively sacrificing the world to protect Atlas?! Typical. 

Ironwood: I am protecting the Relics! Without them, we die! 

Mason: And with them you also place a target on Atlas! Who’s to say that Onyx or Salem aren't already planning on storming the city?!

Ironwood: We’ll be ready!

Isaac: No, you wont! We barely were and we took out a majority of Ombre’s army. 

March: Ombre’s Army was powerful enough to claim Menagerie and the northern Vacuo. What’s to say the remnants will stay on Sanus. What if they push elsewhere?

Ironwood: Local huntsmen can handle it. 

Mason: When Leo turned traitor…(visibly upset) He sent huntsmen to die! Ignis PI, we could temporary handle things in Amber Square and Mistral…but Argus. Sol. Furno. We can’t go to every single city and expect positive results. That military presence is justified. 

Olive: They will scare people. (Everyone looks to Olive) Grimm attacks would be on the rise. Civil discourse. That military only offers temporary solution. 

Solomon: But it offers protection! And protecting the people is what we do! 

Widow: But how long until WE become the aggressors? If we stay, we attract fear and discourse. That leads to violence which further divides us. A military will only hasten that process. 

Stonewall: But, if we do recuse to act, then more will die.

Ireland: And if we act to fast then others die. Looks like we’re in a lose-lose situation.

Regen: What amazes me is that your four are from Mistral. Shouldn't protection be your top priority?

Widow: We do care about protection. But, if the risk of that protection comes at a risk then there is no point to it. 

Ironwood: Thank you, Ms. Tabebuia. 

Mason: So, you are really going to let that single point negate all the possible good it can do?

Isaac: We’re not even talking about Mistral. We’re talking about Vacuo. My group and I have already evacuated a majority of the northern populous and Mason and his group have been hitting mining operations around the kingdom. 

Amethyst: Plus the work we’ve done to keep the capitol safe from harm. 

Ironwood: Which again, proves my point! You all have done a fantastic job at keeping Onyx at bay. There is no need for a large military force to come storming in. 

Isaac: How long will it take for you to grow a pair of BALLS and get out there to do your job! 

Ironwood: Isaac!!!

Mason: Isaac calm-

Isaac: I just lost my brother! My FUCKING LITTLE BROTHER!!! So YOU, and this retarded ideology of this kingdom can go to hell!!!

As the above was spoken, Isaac got closer and closer to Ironwood as he stood up and was backed into the wall. Finally, the two were looking at one another dead in the eye, both annoyed and angry at the other. Elsa and Bazaar separate the two. 

Bazaar: Enough. The last thing we need to do is blame one another for action and inaction. 

Elsa: So, calm down. All of us!   
Isaac backs away from Ironwood as the three walk away and let Ironwood sit back down. 

Elsa: Now…(to Ironwood) Sir, with all do respect, I must agree with Mr. Scorch and Detective Ignis. As members of the Concordat, it is paramount that we push Salem and her forces back to the brink of nothingness. The Ombre army is weakened but that does not mean victory is absolute. 

Ironwood: So, what would you suggest then? If we enter Vacuo, we curse another war that will put the world against Atlas. If we don’t then Vacuo falls. I want to help, but I see no exact way of doing so. 

Apatite: Well…as a representative of Vacuo, I could allow you to come with us to continue negotiations with the council and Shade’s headmaster. 

Amethyst: Or in a more likely state, I could transmit statements and deals between the two since it is highly unlikely that Ironwood here will be leaving Atlas at any time. 

Ironwood leans back and thinks. Everyone else around seems to like the idea.

Ironwood: They would never agree to my intervention.

Amethyst: Then we’ll convince them. 

Ironwood: And if you can’t?

Everyone looks around now in a bit of worry. 

Amethyst: It won’t be easy. But this is not the time for heavy debates. If we stand around and talk for the simplest of decisions then people die. 

Isaac: If everyone is in agreement on that point…?

Everyone is silent, solitude for the idea. 

Isaac: Then we’re done here. 

Before he leaves, Isaac turns around to look at Qrow.

Isaac: Just be fortunate, that HE is in Vacuo and YOU are in Atlas with your niece. We all know what he does to silver-eyes. 

As Isaac, Mason and March walk out of the room, Elsa and Bazaar walk over to Team SSMR and WIOW. 

Elsa: Gear up. Get ready to move. 

Ironwood: What are you-

Elsa: Sir, I am using what given authority I have to move out with my personal Specialist Unit to conduct a mission in the Kingdom of Vacuo.

Ironwood: Without my authority?

Elsa: Yes.

Elsa leaves and Team SSMR follows her. Bazaar nods at Team WIOW but they don't follow. 

Bazaar: Team?

Widow: I’m sorry. We can’t in good conscience start another war. Even if it means protection of the world. If lives are lost and we are to blame…we can’t. 

Bazaar: …Very well.

Bazaar leaves the room with Apatite and Amethyst. Isaac is waiting at the entrance and places a hand on his shoulder. 

Isaac: Told you.

Bazaar nods and leaves. Meanwhile, Team WIOW stand with Ironwood. 

Olive: Now what?

Ironwood: These is a ship willing to fly you all back to Mistral. You may return home. Or, you may stay here and transfer to Atlas Academy. 

The team looks at one another, contemplating their decision.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Inside a bedroom, Isaac is with Mason and Bazaar. The three are sitting around as Isaac paces.

Mason: Stop pacing. It’s not healthy. 

Issac: Doesn't matter. 

Mason: At least we got him to concede his options. Now we just wait for the team to be geared up and for him to make a decision. 

Bazaar: We still won’t have a strong amount of man power.

Isaac: At this point, I don’t think we’ll even have the man power we originally wanted. The only thing we’ll have is the what we already have. Our small numbers and our level of skill. But even then…I don't know. 

Mason: We’ll manage. We always do.

Isaac turns back to Mason and smiles slightly.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Inside a home somewhere in Vacuo, a man is thrown down onto his floor. He has blue hair and Silver eyes. Standing before him is Onyx, Roz and the Doctor. 

Onyx: Jay Blur. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. 

Jay: (Fearful) What the hell do you want?!

Onyx: Jay…you already know the answer. 

Jay has a fearful look to his face after Onyx utters the words. Roz has some level of concern on her face while the Doctor has fear. Suddenly, thumping is heard and a little boy runs into the room.

Boy: Daddy!

Jay: Son!

Onyx grabs the child as a mother runs into the room as well. 

Jay: Heather!

Heather: Give me back my-

Onyx grabs the face of Heather and pushes her against the wall. Jay grows enraged and activates his silver eyes only to be cut off by Onyx grabbing his face and looking at him. One can see some fragment of stone along Onyx’s arm which he flexes off. 

Onyx: You think me a monster?! Some common beast to use those on?! I am no monster, but I can show you what kind of monster we can be! Doctor! Bring him out!

The Doctor: Lord Onyx I can-

Onyx: Doctor. Bring! Him! Out!

Roz: Sir?

Onyx: Not now! Doctor? Bring out Damson. 

The Doctor falls to the ground and grips his head. His eyes slowly change back to blue and he laughs slightly. Damson fully comes out and begins to laugh hysterically. Onyx throws the boy.

Onyx: Dinner.

The boy lands in the other room and Damson leaps in and begins to tear into the boy, killing him and slowly eating the body. Heather gets up to go and fight Damson but Roz holds her back. 

Roz: (Whispering to Heather) Trust me. You can’t win. I’m sorry.

Onyx turns back to Jay and again, blocks him from using his eyes. Onyx smiles again and extends claw-like fingers from his gauntlet and slowly brings two fingers down towards Jay’s eyes. 

Onyx: Don’t scratch. It ruins the texture. 

The two claws hit the top of Jay’s eye lids and he slowly digs into Jay’s skull. Jay grips Onyx’s arm and yells in pain as Onyx digs into his skull. Roz drops Heather and just watches in horror as Onyx claims his kill. Finally, Onyx stops and lets Jay’s dead body falls to the side. Onyx extends his blade and pokes holes into two small ball like objects in his hand. He then ties a string through them to reveal they are Jay’s eyes.

Onyx places the eyes along his waist where several other pairs of silver eyes are located. Heather grabs a wood beam and runs over to attack Onyx. Onyx grabs her and holds up his blade to her cheek. 

Onyx: No loss ends.

Roz: Sir, maybe we should-

Onyx cuts through Heather’s neck, killing her. He retracts his blade and begins to leave the house. 

Onyx: We’re done here. Damson, I want the Doctor. 

Damson leaps out of the room and grips his head, the Doctor coming back to control. He grabs his coat and leaves the house. Roz looks back at family with remorse before running outside. Onyx walks through a burning town, corpses line the street and some Ombre soldiers shoot the remaining survivors. Once they see Onyx, they follow him to a bullhead. Onyx, the Doctor and the soldiers get onboard as Roz looks around with fear and horror. 

Onyx: Ms. Quarzo. Come.

Roz does so reluctantly. She gets on the board and the ship flies off. 

Onyx: One less Silver-Eyed to worry about.   
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Inside Leia and Eadwulf’s cell, Leia slowly awakens on the bed. She yawns and looks over to see Eadwulf, up and ready to fight. She raises an eyebrow, questioning what he was doing.

Leia: What are you-

The door opened and Freki, Geri, and Primrose were standing there. 

Primrose: Come on out, Eddy. You know the deal. 

Eadwulf growled and stayed put. 

Primrose: Eadwulf!

Geri: Come on, Eadwulf. You don't want to hurt your Uncle Freki and Aunt Geri do you? Or the blonde?

Eadwulf: Tell Grendel, I want an Anwig.

The three stop and stand there silently. They turn to one another and Primrose enters the cell. 

Primrose: Alright…you get your fight.

Leia: Eadwulf…?

Eadwulf growled again, ready for the fight of his life. 

Scene cuts to black.


	13. Growing Pains

After the opening, Fred is running down the street of Servus getting ready to complete his mission. As he is running, a couple of Servus Guards emerge from the streets. Fred glares at them and flips forward. He kicks in the chest and backflips off of them and swipes the other off of their feet with a kick. Fred grabs the one whom he swiped and pulls them up only to punch them in the face. As the other gets up, Fred roundhouse kicks them in the face, knocking them out. 

Fred: Man, that felt good. 

Fred continues to run forward throughout the city. As he is running, Clay takes a position on a roof and takes aim at a small band of guards. He fires killing one. Fred stops and sees the group and the man shot. Raleigh then comes in with a small squad and takes out the rest. Clay then takes out another guard about to attack Fred. 

Fred: Thanks May!

Clay: May? Who’s May?!

Fred: Clay! I meant Clay! 

Clay: You ok pal? Need a-

Fred: I said I’m fine! Focus on getting us out of here! 

Fred runs off as Clay still looks a bit concern. Fred runs along the beaten path and continues his way to the walls. As he is running, more guards emerge to fight him. Fred growls to himself.

Fred: I do not have time for this!

Fred lunges forward and uses his semblance to place fire along his hands and feet and begins to attack savagely. He lands in the middle of the guards, and grabs one’s head and burns some of it, basically killing the man. As one comes in to attack from the right, he throws the already burned solider into the other. As one comes to attack from behind, Fred does a side kick and grabs their head before kneeing them in the face. 

Fred spins around another guard and wraps their head in a hold before punching the guard in the face. Another trooper gets up and begins to throw punches towards Fred, but he easily outmatches him and punches him down. Fred uses his lit and launches a massive line of fire and cuts through an entire building, giving him a clear sight towards the wall. 

Fred yells a bit as his aura flickers, he uses his semblance again to created a massive beam of fire and throws it towards the wall with a guard tower. The beam connects and, like before, completely destroys the tower. Fred glares ahead and runs forward towards the wall. He uses his semblance again and launches himself forward towards the wall. He gathers the extra flames and sees a line of guards below him.

Fed glares at them and uses his semblance to throw the fire down towards the guards. After he lands, a guard runs up to attack Fred. Before Fred can retaliate, Quartz runs in and tackles the guard onto the ground. Quartz then snaps the guard’s neck and kills him. Fred looks slightly annoyed by Quartz rubs it off. More explosions go off around the nearby areas. 

Quartz: More security centers. The revolt is arming themselves even more. 

Fred: You say it like it’s a bad thing. 

Quartz: Well…some of these people are kinda dangerous. And enjoy the danger. 

Fred: Like who?

Suddenly, Bedrock emerges from a house with a hammer and glares at the two. 

Quartz: Bedrock?

Bedrock yells and charges forward. Before Fred can attack, Quartz tackles him out of the way. Bedrock misses his hammer strike and slowly pulls it back up to face the two.

Quartz: What are you doing? You want out of here just as much as I do!

Bedrock: Yeah! But I still want to kill that little bastard down there! So, let me at him!

Fred: I seriously do NOT have time for this crap!

Bedrock yells again and charges down towards Fred. Fred runs forward to attack Bedrock. As Bedrock slams his hammer down towards Fred, the teen leaps onto the mallet of the hammer and kicks Bedrock in the face. Fred rolls back along the ground and lunges forward and slams his elbow onto Bedrock’s shoulder, shattering his collar bone and making the large man scream in pain. 

Quartz: Geez, kid. Is he-

Fred: He’ll live. Right now, we have a job to do. Join Raleigh and Clay. If anymore slaves try to start a fight with one another, knock ‘em down. Can’t afford high losses. 

Fred doesn't wait for Quartz to respond and keeps running to the wall. He pushes past the debris he caused and Fred finally reaches the final outskirts of the city. He uses his semblance again and takes out more guard towers. As the towers fall, more troops surround Fred. Fred groans in annoyance and turns back to the guards. 

Fred cracks his neck and forms a small fire ring around himself. The guards all look at one another. Two take out rifles and fire at Fred. His fire is able to melt the bullets before they even touch him. Fred glares ahead and shoots his fire forward like bullets and hits them all. He clenches his fist, trying to summon his Guardian Abilities. After three tries, he fails he groans.

Fred: What more do you want from me?! 

Fred tries once again and again, groans in annoyance. Once he has had enough of trying, he goes to a radio he picked up. 

Fred: South side is cleared! Let’s-(static)

Fred throws the radio away after hearing nothing but static. He hears a low chuckle and turns around. Behind him is a small squad of guards and Negrero herself. She draws her blade and looks directly at Fred.

Negrero: I must say, this is bold of you. A slave leading a rebellion, especially one so young. 

Fred: Clearly, you’ve never met me before. 

Negrero: Huh? Guess not. What are you going to do about it?

Negrero smirks and readies her blade. Fred cracks his knuckles and enters his fighting stance.

Fred: Introduce myself formally.

Fred and Negrero runs towards one another and Fred throws a punch to block her sword.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Onyx’s fist is seen after the cut as he punches a large concrete pillar. After punching it twice more, he successfully punches a hole through it. He sighs and looks at his hand. There is some blood on his hand. He takes another deep breath and wraps his hand in bandages as he sits down. The doors to the chamber open and The Doctor and Roz enter the room. 

Onyx: Report?

The Doctor: Good news, Lord Onyx. 

Onyx: Is that so?

The Doctor: The fusion cannons have successfully been designed, math proven as well. We’ve gathered all necessary materials. In about a month time, they should be ready to be equipped to Fort Frollo. 

Onyx: Ahead of schedule. I like it. And from you, Ms. Quarzo.

Roz: Stier has personally taken command of the forces in Vacuo. According to letters, he is working on gathering and conducting a small infiltration party. He’s planning on…personally taking out the Academy’s defenses. As for Lavender, she continues to lead the mining operations. Though…they have run into…complications.

Onyx: Complications meaning what, exactly? 

Roz: They’ve been hit…a lot. We’re down by 60%. Additionally, someone set off charges, destroying some of the base of the tower. 

Onyx: Someone, took out 300 soldiers in two months?

Roz: …Yes. The…the Ignis Family. And the Fumis. And Eclairage. And-

Onyx: You mean to tell me, that the Guardian’s…entourage, still operates in Vacuo?

Roz: Not just them. When I said the Ignis and Fumis, I meant the Ignis and Fumis.

Onyx: (Shocked) Mason and March are there?

Roz: Yes. Along with members of the Wolf Tribe. 

Onyx’s eyes seem more shocked than before. Lavender was correct. Farkas Barna was assisting Ignis. 

Onyx: How much is our mining effort been disabled?

Roz: Not too drastically. But…it will be slowed. At least by 70% reduction rate. 

Onyx stares off into space, seemingly not hearing the discussion. However, he is thinking of his next plan. 

Roz: Lord Onyx?

Onyx: The completion of Fort Frollo will advance our hold on Vacuo. Redirect all soldiers under Stier from the front to mining efforts. If the Colonel has a strike force ready for the city then they stay. If not, I want them in the mines. 

Roz: Then…what of the raids? Surely there are others that-

Onyx: We can handle those for later. A few more Silver-Eyes do not concern me. Go to Dr. Volt’s offsite laboratory. Find whatever remnants of any project you can there. Her Grace and I will redirect our Grimm in the area to the city. Doctor, see what enhancements you can conjure for our Grimm. I want developments. 

The Doctor: As strong as developments that Lavenza conducted?

Onyx: Strong enough that they’ll get the job done.

The Doctor: Yes, Master.

Onyx: Good. Get to work.

The Doctor leaves the room while Roz stays. 

Roz: Sir…perhaps we could also get consoling for the soldiers. They’re misunderstood. I believe some therapy could help them have a clearer judgement and-

Onyx: War requires sacrifice. Mental and physical. 

Roz: We cannot lead drones! We can’t take their humanity like-

Onyx: Their humanity? No! You listen to me, Ms Quarzo! (Onyx approaches and Roz backs away in fear) I was beaten! Bruised! Stripped of everything, my “HUMANITY” included! If we replace that pain to loyalty to the state, then we have victory! Her Grace rules the state! I ENFORCE the state! And the state will rise if it means that sacrifice! (Onyx stops as he looms over Roz. He then walks away.) We will give them their aid once the task is complete. Damson and yourselves included. Only if you help me. Will you?

Roz slowly nods and walks out of the room. Onyx looks out the window of the Citadel and sees some clouds moving across the Land of Darkness. He cocks an eyebrow, questionably. Roz enters a bullhead with a couple of Ombre soldiers. A seer looms into the room.

Onyx: Keep a close eye on Ms. Quarzo. A VERY close eye.

The seer moves away as he looks back across the land.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Eadwulf and Leia walk down the street with Primrose, Freki and Geri. The three do not look happy but Eadwulf seems more determined than ever before. The five enter the hall and Grendel stops his conversation once he sees Eadwulf and Leia. He points at the two and then to the spot before him and continuously, silently questioning what was happening. 

Grendel: What is…what is going on (chuckles) here? 

Primrose: Well…he apparently wants an Anwig. 

Grendel laughs and slaps his knee. However, he looks back and sees Eadwulf and Primrose are serious. He stops laughing and stands up, still looking confused. 

Grendel: Sorry, Eddy. But-uh-(laughs) It’s for humans only. 

Eadwulf: So…still not good enough to fight me?

Grendel stops and looks back at Eadwulf. A couple others also look at the two. 

Grendel: Well…someone gave you a pair of balls, kid. 

Eadwulf: So, you gonna fight or just keep sucking in air like how Freki sucks you down?

Grendel laughs again and sits down in his throne. He waves Eadwulf and Leia away. 

Grendel: Give him some prep time. Five minutes. No more, no less.

Primrose: Father? You can’t actually be serious about-

Grendel: Prim! Shut up, will you? Let him have some fun. 

Primrose nodded and she guided Eadwulf off to a side room and threw him inside. She gestures for Leia to follow in and she does so. Primrose then closes the door. Leia looks back to see Eadwulf taking off his jacket and shirt. 

Leia: Uh…so…what exactly is an Anwig? I lived in Vale all my life and never heard of this stuff. 

Eadwulf: Didn't you have a professor who was an actual history nut? Shouldn't he have taught you about ancient Vale language?

Leia: Well sorry. I was more into engineering and math than I was into history and writing.

Eadwulf: Still surprised.

Leia: Beacon…had it later. It was a third-year course. First years got generalizations. 

Eadwulf turns around is a bit confused. Leia is then shocked at seeing three massive scars go down his chest. Chain burns are also along his arms and she gasps at the sight of them. Eadwulf cocks an eyebrow and Leia still stands in a bit of horror at the sight. He then glances down at the sights and understands what she is seeing. 

Eadwulf: Nolan…was the arms. 

Leia: And the scars?

Eadwulf: …this place. 

Leia shakes her head and regains focus. 

Leia: So…Anwig? 

Eadwulf: Honor duel. Stand on a single line and fight. Get off that line. You lose. Go until one yields or one dies. 

Leia: That’s how you got all those-

Eadwulf: No. But I wished. 

Leia: Then…how did you-

Eadwulf: How do you think?

The door opened before Leia could answer. The two turned back to see Primrose standing at the entrance and she gestures for the two to exit. Eadwulf cracks his knuckles and begins to walk out but Leia grabs his arm to stop him.

Leia: Just…be careful. Ok?

Eadwulf nods in agreement and steps outside of the room with Leia following him. Eadwulf stands at one end of the hall as Grendel gets off of his throne and removes his jacket and paints his chest in a similar fashion to Eadwulf’s three scars along his chest. Eadwulf growls slightly and enters his stance. 

Grendel: No semblance?

Eadwulf: Only to make this fair.

Grendel: Cocky. That will get you killed, boy. 

Eadwulf: Yeah. It will.

Grendel: Well…as is tradition. A wager. I win, the girl goes and you stay here. Give up your dream of being a “huntsman” and be contempt among family. 

Eadwulf: And…if I win, you give us safe passage into the city of Vale and we retain all the supplies that you granted to us before. 

Grendel: Talk about a wager. Even if you do win, I highly doubt that you’ll be getting those terms.

Eadwulf: And if you don't agree to those terms then she and I will just bust out of here right now. 

The hall looks at one another. Eadwulf still glares up at Grendel. Grendel slowly nods and steps down into the hall’s floor and enters his own stance.

Grendel: Got yourself a deal, boy. 

The two enter their stances and slowly make their way to face one another. Each shuffles a bit closer to one another and still are ready to fight. Their fingers touch one another and they still glare at each other.

Primrose: FIGHT!

Grendel is the first to swing a punch, Eadwulf leans back to avoid the hit. Eadwulf side kicks Grendel. However, the hit does nothing against the large man. Grendel backhands Eadwulf’s leg which makes the Faunus spin around, still on the line. Grendel punches Eadwulf in the spine and then punches him again on one of scars along his chest. 

Eadwulf slowly stumbles back from the hit. Grendel knees Eadwulf in the chest and attempts to push him off the line. Eadwulf blocks the cross with his forearms and elbows Grendel in the face. Grendel then kicks Eadwulf in the side and forces the teen to roll back along the line. Eadwulf lunges forward and does a cheat 7 kick to Grendel’s head. Grendel ducks and Eadwulf lands behind him. 

Grendel turns around and is met with Eadwulf’s foot in his face. After the kick, Eadwulf punches downward, and then does an uppercut against Grendel’s head. Eadwulf unleashes two punches to Grendel’s head again. As Eadwulf goes in for the third strike, Grendel grabs his fist and twists it. Eadwulf growls a bit but Grendel keeps looking at him dead in the eye. Grendel reels back a punch and throws it into Eadwulf’s chest, making the teen cough a bit and struggle. 

Grendel punches Eadwulf across the face and also does his own uppercut and sends the boy down the line. Leia winces back after seeing her friend in harm. Eadwulf slowly arises and turns back to Grendel. Grendel hovers over him and punches Eadwulf back to the ground. Eadwulf raises his fists to defend himself. After Grendel punches Eadwulf back down into the ground one and over again, the teen struggles to keep up the defense. 

After a few more punches, Grendel punches Eadwulf again and breaks the teen’s defenses. Eadwulf lets Grendel throw another punch but before it connects, Eadwulf kicks upward into Grendel’s chest and off of himself. Eadwulf rolls backward and gets onto his feet. Grendel charges forward with two punches, each Eadwulf dodges. Eadwulf then slides under Grendel and hops up onto the large man’s back and does a two handed slam down onto the back of the head and rolls off of him.

Eadwulf rolls forward and does a handspring kick up and back into Grendel’s face. Eadwulf goes for a side-flip kick but Grendel grabs his ankle and throws Eadwulf down in front of him. Grendel then punches Eadwulf in the back of the head onto the ground, forming a crater. After three punches to the back of the head, Grendel flips him over and throws three more punches to Eadwulf’s face before standing up and kicking the teen across the floor. 

Eadwulf slowly tries to get back up but Grendel punches him back down into the ground. 

Grendel: (Whispering) You took her from me. I always wanted a son. Not a bastard. You did this to yourself. (Spits on Eadwulf) I hope you find pleasure in hell. 

Eadwulf struggles to get back up, coughing some blood as well. His lungs are beaten badly but he still struggles to even get off of the ground. However, he hears a call from the cheers of “Grendel”. 

Leia: Eadwulf! (Eadwulf’s eyes widen a bit) Eadwulf! Get up!!! Come on! We need you!!!

Eadwulf growls to himself and slowly gets up. 

Eadwulf: (To himself) I am Eadwulf, hero of Vacuo. The huntsman. I will not be, the coward. 

Eadwulf slowly gets back up and turns back around to face Grendel. Grendel turns to face Eadwulf and readies his own stance. Eadwulf reaches up and takes off his sunglasses and drops them on the floor. His right eye is scarred, cut while is left eye is completely missing only with Grendel’s emblem burned into it’s place. Eadwulf extends his claws and growls at Grendel. The large man cracks his neck and walks forward. 

Eadwulf doesn't hesitate though and lunges forward and slashes across Grendel’s arms. Eadwulf unleashes another slash across Grendel’s arms again. After a third slash, Eadwulf is able to pull Grendel’s arms down and the teen slashes across Grendel’s face. Eadwulf punches Grendel across the face, making him spin around. Eadwulf then grips Grendel’s head and flips over the man and pulls Grendel down with him. 

Eadwulf shoves Grendel’s head to the ground and kicks him forward. Eadwulf slides up to Grendel and grabs his head before slamming the man down onto the concrete again and punches his face twice. Eadwulf then slames his fist down onto Grendel’s face. The Faunus then loops around gets Grendel in the choke-hold.

Eadwulf: Yield! Yield now!!!

Grendel: (Struggling) Ne-never! Kill me and get it over with! 

Eadwulf: I said yield!!!

Grendel attempts to hit Eadwulf with his fist but Eadwulf blocks and punches Grendel’s head and drags his claws along Grendel’s face. 

Eadwulf: YIELD!!!

Grendel and Eadwulf continue to struggle. Grendel yells a bit as he slowly losses air. Primrose watches the fight and slowly looks more and more distressed. She runs over to a white cloth and throws it onto the line.

Primrose: HE YIELDS!!!

Grendel: PRIM?!

Eadwulf: Does he?!! (To Grendel) DO YOU??!!

Primrose: He does!!! Enough!

Eadwulf complies and lets Grendel go. Grendel rolls off of Eadwulf as he rolls away too. The hall is in silence as Grendel just lost the match. Primrose runs over and kneels down besides her father as he knocks her hand away of support. Eadwulf gets up and slowly walks back towards Leia. Leia runs up to him and kneels down and helps him back up. 

Primrose: Keep your end of the bargain! We kept ours! 

Grendel: No! 

Primrose: (Whispering) Not now, Father. (Projecting) Their weapons. There’s also a small wagon outside. It’s yours. Just leave.

A guard slides two cases over to the duo. Inside are their weapons which each equips as Eadwulf also gets ready to leave. However, he stops and looks back at Grendel.

Eadwulf: Dad…(Grendel looks to him) I didn't take Mom from you. You did that before I was even conceived. 

Eadwulf keeps walking away as Grendel growls and attempts to strike him again. However, Primrose stops him.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Eadwulf and Leia are seen riding a covered wagon as they leave from Herot. Leia looks over at Eadwulf, still with concern. Eadwulf, however, keeps looking ahead at the path. Leia looks back around and then back at Eadwulf.

Leia: Like your eye.

Eadwulf slightly turns his head back to her as he is wearing his sunglasses again.

Leia: Right, sorry. 

Eadwulf: It’s fine. 

Leia: You…wanna talk about it?

Eadwulf: Not really. 

Leia: Feeling better?

Eadwulf: He’s still alive. He murdered my blood. 

Leia places her hand onto his.

Leia: Don’t degrade yourself to his level. 

Eadwulf: I know. 

Leia and Eadwulf sit in silence as the path continues. 

Leia: You want to take the glasses off?

Eadwulf: Maybe later. 

Leia: Look better without them.

Eadwulf: Really? A guy got his eye branded and cut out. Man I’m looking like Spruce Willis. 

Leia: Ok, ok. Sheesh man. Joke police is in the building!

Eadwulf: We’re not even in a building. 

Leia: You know exactly what I mean!

Eadwulf: Oh, hardy, har, har!

Leia: Don’t “Oh, hardy, har, har!” me! That’s my thing!

Eadwulf: Your thing is stupid. 

Leia: So is your semblance!

Eadwulf: Oh here we go again!

Leia: Yeah! I’m going there! Your point?!

Scene fades to black.


	14. Growing Pains

After the opening, Fred is seen fighting Negrero and her guards. Two guards run up to Fred and he is able to cartwheel back to them and punch them both in the face and cheat 7 kick them to the ground. As another one comes in to attack, Fred counters the sword swing by blocking the wrist and he trips them. Fred flips over the goon he just tripped and is charged down by a spear welding guard. Fred blocks the spear with his first blade and punches the guard in the face. 

Fred rolls backwards and kicks another trooper in the chest and rolls forward again and blocks a guard swinging their sword by catching the blade with his hands. Fred jerks it to the side and punches the goon across the face before leaping up and finishing the combo with a kick to their head. Fred spins around to avoid another troop before unleashing a two footed kick to their backs. He turns around an axe kicks the spear guard from earlier into the ground. 

Fred ignites fire from his wrist blades and leaps up and flips, forming a fire ball. He expands his body and fire bursts all around him. The fire hits several guards and buildings, almost acting like bullets when they hit. Fred lands on the ground and pants slightly. He looks back at his hands and takes a small try to summon his Guardian Abilities. 

Fred groans in annoyance as he fails. However, his thoughts are interrupted when Negrero leaps onto the wall with her sword drawn and lunges down to attack him. Fred raises his arms in defense as the blade connects with the wrist blades and launch Fred back through a building. Fred rolls along the ground and his head slams into the back wall. Fred holds his head in pain as he slowly sits back up. He gasps as he sees Negrero dash towards him with her sword about to stab his head. 

Fred raises his arms in defense and is able to divert the blade into the wall behind him. Fred tackles Negrero and rolls, and throws her into another wall. Fred grabs her sword and kicks it, the blade aimed towards Negrero. However, the blade passes her and she catches it and swings it backhandedly to slam onto Fred’s incoming attack. The two hold off onto another in a sharp pin until Negrero punches Fred in the face with an uppercut.

Fred stumbles back and Negrero’s blade is raised and slams down towards Fred. Fred is able to sidestep the attack and leaps up and kicks Negrero in the face, flips and kicks her in the head twice before landing. Once on the ground, Fred is squatting down and leans back to avoid another slash from the sword. 

Fred lights his boots on fire and does a break dance maneuver and waves the fire along Negrero’s face. Fred hand-springs back up and lunges forward with a kick, hitting Negrero across the face again. Negrero stumbles back and lands right before her blade. She quickly grabs it and thrusts it forward towards Fred’s shoulder. The sword barely scraps Fred’s shoulder, but grazes the spot where Onyx stabbed him. Fred winces and slightly moves back enough for Negrero to remove her blade and do it again, hitting wound.   
Negrero: Oh! Did I hit the weak spot? (Laughs) Or did I hit the BURN mark from you running like cattle?

Fred grabs the blade and squeezes down onto it, yelling a bit in pain as he removes the blade. Fred gets up and slowly pushes back onto the blade, some blood trickling down from his hands. Fred yells a bit but throws the blade to the side and grabs Negrero’s head and uses his semblance to fire flame throwers. The fire burns more of Negrero’s face. While she is struggling, Negrero grips her blade and swings upward, having the hilt hit Fred in the face. 

Fred stumbles backward as Negrero’s black aura shimmers. She stands up and looks to Fred and cracks her neck. 

Negrero: Seems I struck a nerve. 

Fred doesn't respond but enters a stance, read to fight her.

Negrero: Don’t like talking during fights, do you?

Fred: Last time that happened, I ended up here. So…not really. 

Fred slashes fire into an X shape and pushes it towards Negrero. Before she can cut it, Fred forces it away and slams it down on top of her. While in the circle of fire, Fred runs up and does a two footed kick to her spine and launches her across the ground and into the public square. As she gets up, Negrero can see Clay, Raleigh and Quartz are leading the revolt and doing a tremendous job over throwing her forces and other slavers. 

Fred steps behind her and she quickly rises to her feet. She grabs her sword and holds it up defensively as Fred walks closer to her. 

Negrero: You like this, don’t you?! Beating down on people clearly far less powerful than you? You’d make a great slaver!

Fred: No. Just like serving some just dessert. 

Fred continues to walk up towards Negrero. After he walks away, some storm clouds are shown rolling towards Servus, lighting striking from them.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Eadwulf and Leia are seen riding up to Vale. Once they reach the city, several guards run out and block their intended pathway. Next, they are seen entering a security checkpoint and their entire wagon is searched along with their supplies. Eadwulf and Leia are then seen going through scanners and finally then they are thrown onto the ground and their wagon lands on top of them.

Eadwulf: That didn't happen!  
The two are quickly seen at a table with tea cups. The house they are in is the same house that Team FLME used after the Fall of Beacon. 

Leia: Yes it did!

Eadwulf: The wagon was not thrown onto us!

Leia: But we were thrown onto the ground. 

Eadwulf: Kinda yeah.

Across from the two is Lime Burns, Leia’s grandfather. He has a very confused look onto his face. He shakes it off.

Lime: So…that was quite the tale. If you don't mind me asking, why are you two back here? I thought you had a mission to run?

Leia: See…we did. Do! We do! But, we need resources. 

Lime: Resources?

Leia: Our mission’s a war. It’s a…a big one. And we’re losing a lot of people. Good people. And…we need the security team. And some airships with food and medicine for those teams. 

Lime: Well, the perishable resources, certainly. But why not use the airship. It should be full of that stuff.

Leia: Well…uh…you see it kinda-

Eadwulf: It was shot down during a battle. 

Lime’s eyes widen and he places his hand on his head, shaking it. Leia awkwardly chuckles at the sight.

Lime: (To himself) I’m getting to old for this. (Projecting) Alright. Aside from the 13 million Lien investment I just lost…how important is this war?

Leia: Personally, it means the world. Actually…it means the world. That’s not a figure of speech, the world will actually die if we fail. 

Lime holds up his hand to shush her. 

Lime: I have never known you a liar. So, if this is as dangerous as you say it is, then you may have the security force. At least 40% of the troops. 

Leia: Fifty-percent!

Lime: Forty-five?

Leia: Grandpa…?

Lime: Alright…65%?

Leia: Perfect! 

Lime: And I can give you some extra resources from the Vale recovery effort. As you can tell…we’re still recovering from that night. 

Eadwulf: Yeah. You’re telling me. 

Leia: Well take it Grandpa!

Lime smiles as Leia walks around and kisses his cheek. She smiles and looks back up at Eadwulf who smiles with her.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Back around Atlas Academy, Isaac, Bazaar, Elsa, Mason, March, Amethyst, Apatite and Team SSMR walk through the courtyard of the academy. As they do, then walk through and enter a hanger and begin to walk up to a ship. However, before they can go, Isaac and Mason stop and turn around. Standing there was Ironwood, Team WIOW and Qrow. 

Mason: Qrow?

Qrow: Hey Mace. Good to see you again. 

The two groups walk to one another. 

Isaac: What’s this all about?

Qrow: Simple Iz. Send off and reinforcement.

Isaac: You ain’t coming along, now are you?

Mason: Don’t come at all. Stay up here. Ruin James’ day.

Ironwood: I’m standing right here.  
Mason: That’s why I said it. 

Ironwood: No. We’re sending you some additional resources. 

Bazaar: Meaning what exactly? 

Widow: After…careful consideration, we have agreed as a team to assist you on your journey. 

Bazaar and Isaac look at one another in amazement. Mason also grins and looks to Olive.

Mason: Thank you.

Olive: Don’t thank me yet. Still got the ramifications to deal with.

Mason: Ramifications?

Olive: Yes, surprisingly, I know what the word means. 

Mason: That’s not what I-

Olive: WE are not being blamed for this if we start an international incident. You kidnapped us. 

Qrow: Uh, well, I didn't think we talked about it that far?

Mason: We’ll talk about it on the way. 

Olive: Worth a shot.

Widow and Ireland elbows Olive in and the ribs, silencing her. All three look back up to Mason and smile warmly at him. Mason slightly begins to smile back. 

Solomon: So…we’re fighting for the fate of the planet. And to avenge Freddie.

Mason: I’m still not comfortable with you being apart of this. 

Solomon looks away, somewhat dejected by the words. Away from them, Apatite, Amethyst, Isaac, Qrow and Ironwood are talking.

Apatite: So, you’re sending Theo a message.

Ironwood: Just a small update for now. Fill him in on what has happened since Beacon’s Fall. And…work through some complications in order to begin unity again. Help one another out and rebuild our forces in order to face Salem directly.   
Isaac: Or work backroom deals. 

Qrow: What?

Isaac: If she has agents everywhere, then they would tell her that communications is open between Atlas and Vacuo. Keep it secret. Then everything goes our way. 

Ironwood: That’s not the most ideal way of communications.

Amethyst: But it will be easy for Bazaar, Qrow and I. And with my close ties to the Vacuo Council (she takes Apatite’s hand) it should be even easier. 

Ironwood: Still…backroom deal. I’m not a fan of that.

Isaac: Says someone who’s been keeping secrets from the world for years. 

Ironwood reels back slightly at the comment. 

Isaac: Besides, (gestures to Ironwood and Apatite) You both sit on councils. Backroom deals should be second nature. I mean, politicians, right.

Amethyst: Don’t throw him with that lot!

Isaac: Well, James is more of a military man but-

Amethyst: I was talking about my husband. 

Isaac, Qrow and Ironwood eyes widen and look at the couple. 

Apatite: I dont need someone to defend me.

Amethyst: Sweetie…yeah you do.

Apatite cocks an eyebrow as she turns back to the group. 

Bazaar: So…we are in agreement.

Ironwood: For now. We need communications back into the air. If Vacuo is being sacked, then it is in our best effort to combat her. 

Amethyst: So…shall we.

Ironwood and Bazaar nodded and the two walked back with Amethyst and Apatite and a portal opens. Before Isaac can walk out, Qrow grabs his shoulder. He tries to say something but he just can’t. Qrow struggles.

Qrow: I…I just…I wished I could chalked that up to my semblance. 

Isaac: Hey. It’s not your fault. You just keep up the defense of the Relics. I’ll keep up the good fight. Hopefully we can meet up here again under good terms. 

Qrow: Or in Vale. 

Isaac: Or anywhere in happiness. 

The two look back at one another and fist bump with each other. Isaac then walks back and through the portal. Ironwood and Qrow walk up next to one another. 

Ironwood: How bad do you think it’s going to get.

Qrow: I’ll become an alcoholic again.

Ironwood: So…as bad as Summer.

Qrow: Worse.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Once Isaac steps out of the portal, a bullet whizzes by his head. His eyes widen comedically and he turns around to see Amethyst firing arrows and Mason also firing rounds from his baton. Isaac sees a small Grimm raid is going on. Violet slowly walks back from being harmed and fires at some Grimm.

Violet: Hi Mom! Hi Dad! (Shoots another Grimm) 41!

A sniper round whizzes past Issac’s head and hits a Beowolf in the mouth, killing it. March looks up to see May and April on a roof.

May: Forty-three! Catch up!

April laughs and pets May’s head and the cat Faunus purrs before running off the roof with her mother. Ember is then thrown into a wall besides Isaac and his team. Isaac looks down, still in a bit of surprise.

Ember: Hey, bro! 

Isaac: Hey…how’s it going?  
Ember: Pretty good all things considered. Just a small raid. Nothing to really worry about.

Ember gets up and fires three rounds with his pistols before converting them back into their knives and spinning around and stabbing the hand of a Beringel. Ember takes his other knife and stabs the eye, brings the Grimm’s head down and snaps its neck, killing it.

Ember: Forty-Four! Suck it, nerds!

May fires a sniper bullet past Ember’s head and into another Grimm.

May: I’m a cute nerd!

Ember: I know! One of the many reasons I love you!

May: I love you too!

Ember and May walk past each other and peck one another on the lips before entering battle stances back to back with one another. They yell and charge into battle. 

Isaac: (Sighs) I both love and hate this job sometimes. 

Isaac draws Lamb to the Slaughter and leaps into action.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Back with Roz and her troops, she is with other soldiers inside Lavenza’s Offsite Laboratory. She is standing on some rubble while her small team is turning over more debris. 

Roz: Come on! Let’s see what we can’t find!

One solider overturns a rock and underneath is a scroll with Lavenza’s emblem on it. While it is slightly damaged, Roz walks up to it and smiles at the finding. 

Roz: Dr. Volt’s scroll. Or…one of many. Good find. Get it in a secured chamber and get it ready to move.

The soldier nods and follows orders. Roz walks through the debris and up to the main computer. She presses some buttons and sees it activates itself. Her eyes widen in surprise but she becomes curious and begins to dig throw some of the data. She goes through some files. One labeled “Project: Judicator”. She presses on it but the message “FILE DAMAGED” appear. 

Roz does the same with different projects and they all read the same message. She groans in annoyance as she is unable to access the files. She then bangs on the computer as a Seer Grimm approaches her. The Grimm projects an image of Onyx onto it.

Onyx: Anything?

Roz: A few things. But I doubt most will be efficient. 

Onyx: Mhm. 

Roz: Surely there are more ways that I can be of use?

Onyx: Are you being of use. Her Grace is more focused on Atlas. Which leaves us to completing our task in Vacuo. For too long have we’ve deviated from our mission. Vacuo should have been slaughtered months ago. I blame myself for that.

Roz: Now…isn’t the time to be-

Roz stops once she hears a clanging sound. She grabs her scroll and turns on its flashlight and looks up towards some rafters. She gasps at what she sees. 

Roz: Lord Onyx…I believe this discovery is something…everyone should see.

Onyx: Then don't let me keep you busy.

Onyx disappears as a majority of the troops are equally surprised and horrified expressions on their faces. She turns to one of the troops.

Roz: Call the bullheads. We have everything we need.

Ombre Soldier 3: Yes Ma’am!

Roz looks back up, still horrified and shocked.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Back to Fred and his revolt. Negrero swigs her blade down towards Fred’s head. Fred dodges the attack and another swing towards his head. He blocks the third strike and side kicks Negrero in the chest. Negrero leaps back after Fred attempts to hit her again with a punch. Negrero drops a clip from the hilt of her sword and reloads it. Her blade emits a cyan glow. 

Fred enters his stance and Negrero lunges forward and slams her blade onto Fred’s wrist blade. A small shockwave goes off and Fred slides back along the ground. Negrero smirks and walks up towards Fred. 

Negrero: Hard light. Beats you like a club. 

Fred stands up and cracks his neck. 

Negrero: Well, aren't you the little determined piece of garbage. 

Negrero lunges towards Fred again and he rolls out of the way. Fred leaps up and uses his semblance and ignites some fire towards her. Negrero holds up her fists to defend herself. However, the fire is able to cloud around her long enough so that Fred can run up and uppercut her in the jaw. Fred leaps up and kicks her down onto the ground. Once Negrero lands on the ground, she gasps as she sees Fred coming down towards her. 

Negrero swings her blade and it slaps Fred away and along the ground and forces him into a wall. Fred charges back and Negrero swings her sword but Fred dodges underneath it and jumps up and punches her across the face. Fred flips forward and his boot is able to kick across Negrero’s face. Negrero falls onto the ground and gives Fred the time to backflip and almost land on her face. 

Negrero rolls out of the way and Fred attempts to slash at her with his first blades but she blocks the attack. She then rushes her palm forward into Fred’s chin and she leaps up and kicks him in the stomach. Negrero goes in for another strike but Fred blocks it and punches her stomach again, spins around her and throws her into a wall. Negrero gets up and glares at Fred.

Negrero: You little SHIT!!! 

Negrero waits for Fred to stand up and she runs over and whacks him across the face with her blade back into the wall. She snaps her fingers and several guards with stun batons and tear gas containers and whips emerge with women and children and a few men. Everyone revolting stops and they look on in horror. 

Fred sees these are the families of the revolting slaves. Negrero clenches her fists again.

Fred: NO! NO!!!

A child is ripped from the arms of its mother and is tased. The child’s father, a revolting slave, runs up but is kicked and whipped. The mother also tries to act but is also whipped. All around slaves and even a few handlers are being beaten and whipped. 

Down the street, Raleigh is being choked out with a whip. Clay runs up and tackles the guard onto the ground and starts punching them onto to be hit with a electric baton. Raleigh too, is also beaten again as is Quartz. All around Fred, everyone who is not a guard is being beaten.

Fred: NO! Stop! Please! You’ll kill them! STOP!

Negrero: Sometimes you need to tame the animals! And sometimes, ONE, needs an example!

Fred’s eyes widen and he runs up to Negrero. She presses a detonator and every slave outside of Fred is shocked and is in pain. Fred stops running and still looks on in horror. Negrero hits Fred with the hilt of her sword and kicks him back to the building. 

Fred: STOP!!! PLEASE!!!

Negrero kicks Fred in the face and back into a wall. Fred looks back up at her and she smirks down at him. Fred gets up but Negrero kicks him again and forces him to the ground. She pulls his head up and forces him to look around. 

Negrero: See? This is what it means to have power. It means you need to SHOW the animals your force! 

Fred’s eyes are forced to see his allies all in pain and suffering. He suddenly gets a flash back to the night in Amber Square, the night is parents died. He then gets a flash of what looks like Salem and Ozma’s daughter and Solus. Another flash of a battlefield, dead bodies are everywhere. Another flash of Leon Clam’s perspective of him defending his wife and home from townsfolk. 

Suddenly, several flashes are shown in Fred’s mind. Ember, May, Leia, Isaac. Mason and Evie. The Battle of Fumi Cove. Team FLME having a fun time in the cafeteria. Team VILE and WIOW with them. Fred’s fight with Solomon during the Vytal Festival. Flashes of Team VILE. Of Violet herself telling her life story to him. The Battle of Canary. Onyx holding Fred over a ledge. 

Abraham: (Echoing) Never forget who you are-

Primus: (Echoing) Never forget WHAT you are!

Voices of the Guardians: YOU ARE A GUARDIAN!!!

Through the pain, Fred’s eyes light turn bright red and he bursts from Negrero’s hold. He flies into the air and yells as his Guardian Armor is summoned around him. Storm clouds roll in and lava cracks from the earth. Everyone stops and looks at Fred, some in awe, others in fear. Negrero grips her sword and slashes, sending a line of hard light towards Fred. He looks at it and it burns to flames. Negrero has a shocked expression.

Fred: YOU WANT POWER??!!! I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT KIND OF POWER YOU ARE DEALING WITH LITTLE ONE!!!

Storm clouds are over Servus and lighting begins to strike down around the city. Fred begins to direct lighting and fall balls seemingly at random, burning the city down. Some guards attempt to run but he directs lighting at them and electrocute them, killing them. He yells again and lava begins to erupt from the earth, some catching guards and slaves, killing them.

Fred yells again and this time breaths fire as his anger and aggression all take hold. Fred breaths fire again and makes it rain fire with the lighting. Lava continues to erupt from the earth and this time it is swelling buildings and people, killing and destroying them. Clay and Raleigh look at one another with fear and shock. Clay slowly walks up to Fred. 

Clay: FRED?! FREDERIC!! CALM DOWN!!!

Fred: NO MORE!!!

Lava erupts and begins to hover around Fred. Lighting keeps hitting people and homes and some fire from the sky hits the arena, slowly beginning to burn it to the ground. 

Fred: NO MORE SUFFERING!!! NO MORE DEATH!!! NO MORE!!!

Fred releases a massive pulse like attack and a wave of fire crashes through the air. It hits people and knocks them away or sends them flying and even lights some on fire. Lava erupts more so and is now reaching Fred from the ground level. Lava erupts around a group of guards and they all look up with fear to Fred. 

Fred: (In Primus’ Voice) I AM A GUARDIAN!!! AND YOUR JUDGEMENT HAS BEEN WRITTEN!!! SENTENCE IS DEATH!!!

Fred clenches his fists and the lava encloses onto the guards, killing them all. 

Fred: (In Leon Clam’s Voice) DEATH FOR THE WICKED!!! DEATH FOR THE DAMNED!!!

Fred summons more lighting and it strikes at more guards. Negrero rolls along the ground to avoid lava and lighting. She rolls again and jumps through a window. Pan across the building and she leaps out again with a rocket launcher. She fires but Fred looks at her and the rocket melts. His eyes widen and he flies down to Negrero. She backs up and fires again. Like before, Fred melts the rocket and lands before her, burning some of the ground as he walks towards her.

As she backs away, Negrero draws her blade and attempts to stab Fred with it. Like before, the blade melts and she falls down onto her back, slowly crawling away. Lava emerges from behind her and firey hand grabs the back of her head and her arms as well to keep her in place. She screams in pain as the fire slowly engulfs her. She looks back at Fred with fear.

Fred: (In Maldozea’s Voice) I WILL MURDER YOU!!! TORTURER!!! BUTCHER!!! 

All around Fred, the storm clouds continue to roll in and more lighting and fire rain drop onto Servus. The entire city is now burning down. The slaves and civilians are running for their lives away from Fred.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Inside Onyx’s Citadel, his eyes widen and he slowly walks out to the balcony. The Doctor enters the room and sees Onyx walking away.

The Doctor: Sir? Is everything alright?

Onyx doesn't answer but steps out onto the balcony. He glances up and sees storm clouds moving away from the land. He cocks an eyebrow and glares ahead where they are going. He sees a small circle of clouds and some lighting. Onyx’s grips his teeth in anger. 

Onyx: He’s alive. 

The Doctor: Excuse me?

Onyx: That son of a bitch is alive! He’s ALIVE??!!! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO KILL THAT BASTARD??!!!!  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Fred flies up in the air with Negrero and throws her back down onto the dirt outside the city. People from the city back away as Fred lands and walks towards her. She has a look of utter fear and crawls away. 

Negrero: Mercy?!

Fred: You don’t deserve the word.

Fred grabs her collar and glares at her. His eyes light up, almost like he’s about to kill her. 

Fred: It be too damned easy. 

Fred throws her to the ground. His armor disappears and he returns to his usual clothes. 

Fred: Alright. It’s done. Let’s get…Clay?

Clay and the others are all standing defensively and shielding loved ones. Fred takes a step towards Clay and he backs up with Raleigh.

Fred: Clay…?

Clay: I don’t know what that was. And I don’t want to know.

Fred: I just…Clay…?

Fred looks around and everyone is in fear. He doesn't believe what he sees but stops trying and comes to grip. He grabs a small cloak and walks back north. 

Fred: Sorry.

Fred begins to walk away. He leaves the area of Servus as the slaves walk away from him. 

Primus: (In Fred’s head) My prophecy comes ever truer. You should have listened to-

Fred: Just shut up Primus. 

Primus: (In Fred’s head) …I…will accept your choice.

Fred continues to walk away to the sunset. Clay and Quartz walk up to Negrero and look down at her. Other revolters walk up to her and brandish their weapons and fists. Negrero looks up at Quartz who throws a punch down at her face. 

Onyx: I regret my choices. My premature report on the Guardian’s status was proven wrong. He lives…but seems broken. More than usual.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
A scene of Ember, May, VIL, WIOW, SSMR, BIE, MEMAL, Amethyst and Apatite are all standing around. They are chatting and catching up. The sun is out and their camp is being rebuilt. 

Onyx: Forces in Vacuo are weaken but we are about to strengthen them. Readying to strike back against the growing cancer that stills within the kingdom. 

Isaac has a map of Vacuo up on his scroll and he, Violet, Apatite and Ember are looking over it. The three turn around and see five bullheads land and Leia and Eadwulf step out with Burns Industries Security forces. 

Onyx: Alliances and friendships are now tested. And…now is a time for us to ask…what can we do as an alliance against the forces of Ozpin?

May and Ember jump and hug Leia. The three laugh as they all embrace one another. Violet also hugs Eadwulf as does Ing. He reels back a bit but slowly hugs back. Llew walks up and fists bump Eadwulf. 

Onyx: Their leaders are strong. So, now…we must be stronger. Atlas. Must. Fall.

The adults all smile at the children.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Onyx: That is my recommendation to you on the future of this war. Do with it as you wish. I will not hold it against you. Sincerely, your general, Onyx.

Onyx is finished writing his letter to Salem and looks over it. The Doctor stands besides him. 

The Doctor: If he is alive…what do we do about it?

Onyx: …Pray.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
In the hanger of the Citadel, Roz’s ship lands with Lavender, The Doctor and Onyx all standing. The door opens and Roz steps out.

Onyx: I find myself in need of good news. So what have you found?

Roz: Some things, my Lord. And someone.

Roz steps to the side and a figure walks out of the bullhead. The Doctor gasps and grips his head. He laughs to himself sickly and clenches himself down. Finally, his yellow eyes turn to blue and Damson returns and gasps.

Damson: He…lives?!

Standing before them is Lavenza Volt, alive with a cybernetic right eye, arm, and leg. 

Onyx: Lavenza? (Laughs) Just the tactical advantage I require.

Lavenza glares ahead. Zoom into his red cybernetic eye.

Scene cuts to black.


End file.
